Invaders: Trinity Blood
by rowergal
Summary: Where did the nanomachines and the bacilli come from? The interstellar Republic. This is the story of three agents sent to retrieve the nanomachines - or destroy them. Beware, OCs.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except my three OCs, whose backgrounds are heavily influenced by Sylvia Engdahl's novel _Enchantress from the Stars_. Anything you recognize is from the Trinity Blood manga, by Kiyo Kyujyo, or the novels, by Sunao Yoshida.

**Prologue**

The Interstellar Introduction and Recovery Society of the Republic is located on the largest star cruiser in charted space, with recruitment offices in every Republic star system. Its job is to monitor Youngling worlds –worlds that are not part of the Republic because they have not developed far enough technologically to know of the Republic's existence, or lack knowledge of the psychic powers. By monitoring these worlds they have prevented wars and saved civilizations. They work for the safety of the Republic, and as Youngling worlds may some day become a part of the Republic, allowing them to develop at a natural pace to preserve their culture is paramount, save when such development threatens the safety of other worlds. They guide and nurture civilizations until they are strong enough to understand the existence of the Republic. Never has a planet declined to join the Republic.

On one of the higher levels of this mighty ship are briefing rooms where agents are given their assignments. Inside one of them, two female and one male humanoid stand before a large desk, covered in data pads each detailing a mission. In contrast to the desk's large size, its occupant is small; a gray-skinned Vrankar. The Vrankar spoke, showing his needle sharp teeth. "Senior Agent D'Arva, Agent Stenre, meet your new trainee, Zera Viduria." One female started. "A trainee?" she exclaimed. "No!" Her eyes were sharp as she glanced toward the back of the room, where the trainee Viduria stood. "No. No. I don't get trainees. I don't like trainees. I haven't had a trainee since-" she snapped her mouth shut, cheeks bright red. The man, Stenre, placed a hand on her shoulder as the Gonhir spoke again, yellow-green eyes narrowed. "Senior Agent D'Arva, I expected better of you. You forget to whom you speak."

"I do not, Assignment Officer Kebibi Kam'bir. Do you forget that just one sleep-cycle ago I was assigned to a solo mission on Toris? I should be leaving now, not dealing with a trainee!"

"Your assignment has been given to Officer Elemi, and she has already left. It was decided that she would blend more easily among the Torisians, and that you might benefit from taking her trainee. Seeing your reaction, I believe the decision was correct." Kebibi held out a data pad, which D'Arva grudgingly took. "This is your new assignment. You are to leave within five cycles. Do not disappoint me, my former student. Dismissed, all of you." The three humanoids exited the room, one frustrated, one resigned, and one confused.

They next met a cycle later when D'Arva, as the most senior among them and thus mission leader, called her two new subordinates to a conference room that existed for meetings between new teams. Stenre and Viduria came early, only to see that their leader had arrived before them and was already seated at the head of the table. Stenre took a seat to her right, and Viduria the one next to him. D'Arva spoke. "Trainee Viduria, as we both know your name it's fitting for you to know ours. I am Syeira D'Arva, and this" she gestured to the smiling man next to her "is Matxin Stenre."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Zera," said Matxin. His grin was infectious, and Zera found herself smiling back. At least, she was until she felt the cold glare of her new superior. "Now that the pleasantries are out of the way, let me make one thing clear. I have only two rules for you. Speak when you're spoken to, and keep out of my way. I don't see why the higher ups found it necessary to charge me with you, but I'll make the best of it." Syeira's brown eyes raked over Zera from head to toe, and she muttered "At least you'll find it easy to gather information from the poor besotted Younglings." Zera saw red. Because of her baby-blue eyes, blonde hair, and curvy figure, she was often dismissed as a know-nothing girl who had gotten in on good looks and was no good at an agent's difficult work. She was used to it. That didn't mean she liked it. "With all due respect, Senior Agent," she ground out, her tone far from respectful, "I am not a mindless body! I had some of the best marks in my class and have already seen fieldwork!"

"Trainee, I don't care if you had the best marks in your class and have just spent the last stage in a war zone. Speak only when spoken to."

"All right then. What do you have against me?"

"I consider myself a practical person. I work solo. You are nothing but a burden, one that I have no desire to bear." Syeira's cold gaze and uncaring tone of voice nearly brought Zera to tears. "I'm not! I have real skills! Read my file and see!"

"I have." Syeira said, and Zera couldn't stand it anymore. She stood abruptly and ran from the room. Never in her life had she been made to feel so insignificant.

"Well, that went well." Matxin's tone was wry. His grin was gone, replaced by a look of concern. At his words, Syeira seemed to wilt. Her proud posture vanished and she cradled her head in her hands. "Why are they doing this to me?"

"A better question is why are you doing this to her? What has Zera done to deserve that kind of treatment?" Matxin's voice was curious, not accusing.

"She's done nothing. Nothing at all! Her grades were a little better than average, and she gets sent out into the field. For two ten-cycles! You know the kind of missions I get sent on. It's not fit work for a trainee." Syeira sounded halfway between exhausted and desperate. Matxin moved his chair closer and put an arm around her shoulders. She flinched, but didn't pull away. "So you're trying to scare her away. It won't work, you know. She'll just try harder to impress you."

"And get in the way even more."

"Only if you think of her as a burden, and not a comrade. Syeira, please try to get along with Zera, otherwise this is going to be one long mission." Matxin sighed, and ran a hand through his red hair. "I'm going to catch up with her and see if I can mend things between you." He stood and rushed out of the room. "But Mat, you don't know the mission details! Mat?"

Oh well, thought Syeira. I'll tell them later. Since I have a few free periods, I guess I'll go to Records and study up on what we'll be dealing with. Earth and nanomachines. She exited the conference room at a brisk pace, data pad in hand.

After Matxin left Syeira, he jogged a small way along the corridor in the direction Zera had gone. Not seeing the small blonde, he leaned up against a wall and closed his eyes. Stretching out and searching with his mental sense wasn't too difficult, and he soon found a distressed mind, one floor down. Correctly guessing it to be Zera, as most fully trained agents kept mental shields up, he quickly caught up with her. "Trainee Viduria, wait up!"

"What do you want?" Zera snapped. Her eyes were watery and her face was red. Clearly she'd been crying. "Zera-may I call you Zera?" The blonde nodded. "I just wanted to see if you were all right. I know Syeira can be abrasive sometimes."

"Abrasive? Sometimes? In our first conversation she told me flat out I was a burden and insinuated that my only asset was my body." Zera's voice verged on hysterical. Matxin grimaced. "I know, and for all it's worth, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize for her. Did she send you to do it?"

"Nope. I just left, like you did. She was shouting something about mission details when I ran out." Zera paled at Matxin's words. "Oh no! I didn't get the mission details! Now she'll think I'm even more incompetent!"

"I wouldn't worry," said Matxin in a nonchalant tone. "Syeira insulted you, and you refused to stand for it. She'll realize that. And besides, if there's anything Syeira's good at it's research. She's probably already in Records, looking up everything we could possibly need and more." Zera looked skeptical. "Are you sure it's alright?"

"Absolutely. Now, would you mind terribly going down to the cafeteria with me? I'm hungry, and company would be lovely. Especially if said company is as lovely as you." Zera blushed, and looked up into Matxin's eyes, as red as hair. His features were handsome and his infectious smile was bright white against his dusky skin. She said yes, and they had a very enjoyable day together.

The next time all three agents were gathered together was for a medical exam before they departed for the target planet. Matxin was separated from the two women, who were studiously ignoring each other. It was Zera who broke the silence, when she saw the medical droid preparing an injection. "Why are we receiving an injection?"

"If you read the mission details I sent to your personal data pad yesterday after you ran out, you would know." Before Zera could think up a scathing reply, the trainee and the senior agent 'heard' Matxin's telepathic voice asking _Don't bother the trainee, Syeira. I'm curious too. _

_Neither of you checked your data pads? What were you up too?_

_We spent some time together in the lounge, that's all. _Zera's mental voice was slightly unsteady. Syeira sighed. _Fine. The planet we are going to is called Earth. Over five thousand stages ago an Abaran warship crashed on the next planet over in Earth's solar system, complete with the nanomachines Abaran soldiers used and the bacilli that supported the machines. We failed the recover the ship and Earthlings discovered the nanos and bacilli. That discovery started a war that devastated their planet, destroying any technology of the level we would monitor for. So for the past 3287.25 stages it has gone on with only standard checks every 100 stages. The bacilli spread too quickly to eliminate, but the last check suggested some of the nanomachines, and there were only four to begin with, may have survived the war. Our job is to eliminate them. _Syeira's explanation was very matter of fact, in a why-don't-you-already-know-this? way. _Wow, thanks for the history lesson. _Zera hadn't known someone could send so much sarcasm through telepathy until she 'heard' Matxin. _Shut up, Mat. _

_Only if you'll finally tell us what we're being injected with. _Matxin had lost the sarcasm and now sounded nervous.

_A modified version of the Abaran nanomachines, and enough bacilli to keep us going for a few Earth years. We'll fight fire with fire._

_I have a question. _

_What is it, trainee?_

_Once we get there how will we find the other nanomachines?_

_Our first goal is the Imperial capitol Byzantium. I hope to gather information on the Empress, as the agent who gave the report said she has lived long enough that it can only be nanos sustaining her._

_And after that?_

_We improvise._

**AN: **So, this is a rewrite of what was formerly Chapter One. I'm thinking about rewriting all the chapters. If you have read my story before, please tell me what you think of the changes. Even if you're a new reader, I'd love to hear your opinions.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except my three OCs, whose backgrounds are heavily influenced by Sylvia Engdahl's novel _Enchantress from the Stars_. Anything you recognize is from the Trinity Blood manga, by Kiyo Kyujyo, or the novels, by Sunao Yoshida.

**Chapter 1**

Matxin was flying. All around him were the giant trees of his home planet Igia, and they echoed with the sound of his brother's laughter. "Come and find me!" called Evrek and Matxin saw a flash of red hair and copper skin from the corner of his eye. He flew to the right, and alighted next to his older brother on a giant branch, where Syeira waited. Sunlight shone down on them, and they laughed. They laughed so hard that Matxin felt himself beginning to fall. He opened his mouth to scream, but his brother's hand was on his wrist and Evrek twisted his body, pulling Matxin back onto the branch, sending himself flying off. "Evrek!" Matxin screamed. He tried to follow his brother, but was restrained by Syeira. He was answered by a distant voice calling his name.

Matxin sat bolt upright in bed, chest heaving. It had been that dream again, but usually his scream was answered by silence. So why had there been a voice? His question was answered when he registered Zera's telepathic call. _Matxin! Matxin! Oh, you're finally up. We've reached Earth!_

Matxin sprang out of bed and didn't bother putting on a shirt or combing his sleep mussed hair. For a ten cycle they'd been stuck in the small transport ship agents used to get from the main ship to there target planets, and he was eager to get out. He ran to the viewing area of the ship as fast as his legs would take him. Zera and Syeira were already there. Zera had been on watch and looked wide-awake and excited. Syeira looked alert, her unbraided hip length brown hair the only sign that she too had been roused from sleep. She was sitting in the pilot's seat, a mug of tea in hand. Matxin slid into the co-pilot's seat beside her, and waved away her offer of a sip of tea. He was too captivated by the planet below.

Below them was the planet Earth. Clouds partially covered continents that had once been green and teeming with life, now blackened by nuclear war. Only one small area survived. According to the mission file, it was called Europe. Or had been called Europe? He sent his thoughts to Syeira. She chose to answer him out loud, possibly for Zera's sake.

"Technically the areas still inhabited are parts of Africa, Europe, and Asia. Though occasionally still known by their pre-Armageddon names, most areas have been renamed. For example, the islands that were once England and Ireland are now the Kingdom of Albion. Similarly, Germany and its surrounding countries have become the Germanic Kingdom." Matxin sent her his thanks, and Zera nodded distractedly, too enthralled by the planet below them to make a sarcastic remark about Syeira's lecture.

Matxin hated that his two colleagues didn't get along. He and Zera had been on first name terms since their time together in the lounge aboard the main ship and in hyperspace had become even better friends. Secretly, Matxin hoped they could be more. Syeira was, well, Syeira. They would always be close. It was hard being friends with two women who hated each other's guts.

At least, thought Matxin, Syeira's stopped being downright rude. Not that cold and distant is much better, but she really went too far the first day. Even if they did assign her an inexperienced trainee…what were they thinking? He wished that Zera could see the side of Syeira only he saw nowadays, the kind and gentle side. Not to mention, when she was in a good mood their leader had a wicked sense of humor.

Said leader took the controls and guided the ship down to the barren waste she informed them was known as the Darkland.

Upon landing, the first order of business was to remove from the ship the clothes they would wear to blend in with the native population and the unminted silver and gold they would be exchanging for money. Then, Syeira used the portable captain's control panel she carried with her to send the ship back into orbit. They couldn't risk it being discovered, even out in this desolate land. A spherical, noiseless ship without any visible means of propulsion was obviously not technology that Earth had ever produced and would give away an alien presence. For recovery missions such as this one of the Society's favorite sayings was "Death before discovery", meaning an agent had to be prepared to die rather than use their superior technology or powers in a way that would expose them to the native population.

The reason behind this maxim was that if Younglings knew how far behind the Republic they were, they'd start questioning their own worth, their place in the universe; they might get so discouraged they'd simply give up. Even if they didn't they'd skip steps in their development, and they'd be hurt because they'd be exposed to knowledge they didn't fully understand. At best their civilizations would become poor copies of the Republic, instead of keeping their uniqueness.

As it was early morning in the Darkland when the agents landed, they took some time to exercise their new abilities. The Abaran nanomachines, or Crusnik as they were called here on Earth, were originally designed to give humanoid soldiers enhanced strength and senses as well as the ability to fly. Syeira suggested they test their wings, as she planned for them to fly to Byzantium as soon as dusk fell. She herself had four wings, of feathers in shades varying from gold to deep peurple, but primarily blue. Matxin's two feathered wings were solid gold. Zera's six, on the other hand, were the iridescent and translucent wings of a dragonfly. While Syeira and Zera enjoyed flying, it reminded Matxin of his recurrent nightmare, and preferred to stay on the ground. Syeira noticed his discomfort and glided down to him. _Mat, are you alright?_

_Yes. Flying just makes me uneasy._

_It's that dream again, isn't it? Oh, Matxin. _She wrapped her arms around him, giving her friend what comfort she could. He hugged her back, and they stayed that way for some time, not noticing the jealous glares coming from Zera.

When dusk came, the three comrades ate their last Republic meal, savoring the taste of home. They picked up their packs, activated their nanomachines, and took off. They flew over the Darkland until they reached the Black Sea. Now over Imperial waters, they had to take care not to be seen by ships. They reached the coast just before the sun rose.

Landing on an isolated beach, they stopped only briefly to admire the sunrise over what was now lush and fertile land. Syeira ordered Matxin and Zera to change from their Society uniforms, now torn up by wings, into the clothing of Terran commoners in the Empire. Zera noticed that Matxin and Syeira had no problem changing in front of one another and accidentally let down her mental shields, allowing Syeira to feel her jealousy. Though an Earthling might think his coloring odd, Matxin was an attractive man. Syeira was irritated by the trainee's feelings, but was not about to explain the complexities of her and Matxin's relationship to a woman she disliked. Matxin noticed none of this, as he was too busy admiring how Zera looked in her new clothes.

They hiked from the beach towards Byzantium, guided by the global positioning system in Syeira's control panel and a paper map. Soon they reached a dirt road which they could follow, and at this sign of civilization Syeira put away the control panel in case they should be seen by Younglings. It was good she did so, because soon after a Terran man with a truck full crates of fresh fish came driving along. Syeira surprised her comrades by revealing she spoke the language of the Empire and convincing the fisherman to give them a ride. Climbing onto the crates in the back, Matxin asked her "Since when do you speak whatever language that was?"

"It's Imperial and I used one of the language transfer computers in Records to pick it up so quickly. If you relax your mental shields, I can transfer the knowledge to both of you," Syeira explained. The transfer process was long and difficult, and by the time Matxin and Zera had complete knowledge of Imperial, they had reached Byzantium.

The sunrise over Byzantium was truly beautiful. Unlike in most cities, however, it signaled the end of the business day, not the beginning. It took some searching for Syeira, Matxin, and Zera to find an inn that was still open. Once they did find one, all it took was a little bit of silver to purchase rooms for the day. The innkeeper seemed a bit suspicious of them for carrying silver in the land of Methuselah, but he bought Matxin's stories about seeing the world and how hard it was to find an honest money changer easily enough. He even gave them a map of Byzantine tourist sites, with the name and address of a Terran merchant who would buy their silver at a good price written on the back.

As Zera had been on duty when their ship exited hyperspace, she hadn't slept in over twenty-four Earth hours, or one day, and retired immediately. Syeira and Matxin stayed awake a while longer to plan out their actions for the next day- or in this case, night. First of all, they needed the lay of the land, so to speak. It was decided they would first spend their time memorizing the layout of the city and learning more about the Empress from the people. The previous agent had stated in his report that she rarely left her home, the Forbidden Palace of the Empire, but her behavior could have changed within the past hundred stages. Unlikely, but possible.

That settled, Syeira stood and went to the door of Matxin's room, where they'd held their planning session. Reaching for the door handle, she turned to face Matxin on his bed. "You like her don't you?"

"Like who?"

"Don't play dumb with me Mat."

"Maybe I do. What is it to you?"

"Just be careful. I'd hate for anything to happen to either of you. She reminds me of you as a trainee…so enthusiastic, so eager to please…" Unconsciously, Syeira clutched at the locket around her neck. Matxin was out of bed and standing next to her in a flash. "Don't think of that," he said. "Don't ever. It won't happen again. We'll never lose each other, or Zera."

"Like Evrek," came Syeira's haunted whisper.

**AN**: Yes, another rewrite. Please, dear readers, give me your opinions! Many thanks to Shadowmaiden3 for looking over these chapters and putting up with my constant pestering!


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except my three OCs, whose backgrounds are heavily influenced by Sylvia Engdahl's novel _Enchantress from the Stars_. Anything you recognize is from the Trinity Blood manga, by Kiyo Kyujyo, or the novels, by Sunao Yoshida.

**Chapter 2**

Zera was not in a good mood the following evening. She was a light sleeper, even when dead tired, and had been awoken in the middle of the day by the sound of murmuring voices and footsteps. She crept out of bed and cracked open her own door just in time to see Syeira exit Matxin's bedroom and walk to her own. Even though her thoughts were muddled by sleep this bothered Zera, and upon returning to her bed it took her some time to fall asleep again.

The next evening, having had time to process what she'd seen during the day, Zera came to two conclusions. One- her superiors were in a relationship and wanted it to be kept a secret. Two- for some reason, she wasn't just insanely jealous of Syeira for having such a good man, she hated the other woman. With a passion.

When she saw Syeira and Matxin at the light breakfast the inn provided she kept her silence, telling herself that their affairs were none of her business. Syeira and Matxin also ate in silence. There was palpable aura of sadness around them, and Zera had to commend their acting skills. Eventually, however, the silence and the sadness began to eat at her nerves. Why hadn't Syeira and Matxin told her about their relationship, and saved her from devastation when the small glimmer of hope in her heart was extinguished? To distract herself, she said, in the common language of the Republic, "You said when we reached the Empire we'd improvise. So, what do we do now?" It was Matxin who answered her, also speaking in their alien tongue. "This is going to be a long term mission. Tonight we'll explore the Terran side of the city and talk to its people. If we can gather enough information we may move to the Methuselah side tomorrow night. Personally, I'd like some more time to adjust to the twenty-four hour clock."

"Explore the city? What good will that do us? Let's just head to the Empress's palace and eliminate her. Then we can move onto finding the other nanomachines."

"And how do you propose we do that, trainee?" Syeira said. "Right now, the Empress is our only lead. We have to keep her alive. And not just because of that. Our job is to do the best for the people of this planet. If the ruler of this country was suddenly assassinated can you imagine the turmoil the country would be thrown into? Especially when the true culprit couldn't be found. By exploring the city we can learn more about the Empress-is she a tyrant or a good ruler? Does she have an heir, or is the government stable enough to go on without her?" Zera looked properly chastised at the end of Syeira's speech. "I understand," she said. "Good. And trainee?"

"Yes?"

"Don't use the word 'eliminate'. Say 'kill', because that's what we'll be doing. You have to remember, our targets are humans- Younglings we are sworn to protect. We are agents, not assassins. Now let us begin our assessment of the economy by seeing the merchant the innkeeper recommended."

"Good idea Syeira," said Matxin in Imperial. After that, the three agents made light conversation about the sights they passed on their way to the merchant's, acting just like normal tourists. On the way they passed a building that smelt of strongly of antiseptic and blood. "A hospital?" mused Matxin aloud. "No," said a man passing by. "That's a blood donation center."

"A what?"

"You're not from around here, are you?" Syeira was the one to answer his question. "We just came here from Albion," she said. "Could you explain what a blood donation center is?" The man nodded. "You see, when someone's not doing so well financially, or just needs a bit of cash, they can give blood. It's made into blood tablets for the Methuselah."

"So everyone wins. Terrans get money, and Methuselah get blood," Matxin said. "What a wonderful type of welfare. May I ask who devised it?"

"The empress, of course."

"Thank you for this information."

"You're welcome. Enjoy your stay!" The man wandered off, and Zera felt Syeira'a gaze upon her. She didn't need telepathy to know that the other woman was telling her, This is why we can't just kill the Empress, trainee. Oh, how she hated the way her senior agent could make a simple look so condescending. Then and there Zera resolved to do something useful for the team, to prove she wasn't just a burden.

The merchant's name was Mimal and judging from the prices of articles in the shop below his office, the economy was stable and most people were well off. He too mentioned that those who couldn't afford the basic necessities could always donate blood, but, thought Zera, we can't do that because of the nanomachines and bacilli in our alien blood. So when Mimal mentioned needing a new shop girl, Zera saw her chance and jumped on it. She would work for Mimal and earn money for the team instead of just playing tourist and exploring the city. Mimal told her to return the next day a few hours after dusk, and Matxin led the way out of the store. Syeira told Zera, "Work well, and we gain the reputation for being good and honest people." Zera replied "Yes, Agent D'Arva. What work will you be doing?" Matxin shot her a look, but Syeira carried on as if she hadn't heard.

The trio spent the rest of the night wandering Byzantium, learning the layout of the city. With his sharp red eyes, Matxin was the first to notice that they hadn't seen any signs of alcohol or tobacco use among the Terrans. At a shop, Zera stopped and commented on the lack of drugs. The Methuselah proprietor told her that substances harmful to Terrans that were common outside of the Empire, tobacco and alcohol especially, were banned by the Empress.

Walking back to Matxin and Syeira, Zera sent _Substances harmful to Terrans are banned, by order of the Empress. Even though she is the mother of Methuselah, she looks after the Terrans as well._ Matxin replied out loud, "You'd think that in the Empire of the Methuselah the Terrans would be considered secondary to the Methuselah, but clearly Augusta Vradica considers the Terrans to be true citizens of her Empire."

"Yes," added Syeira, "and we can't kill her."

"What do you mean?"

"Everything for the Terrans' benefit was decreed by the Empress. Most Methuselah still consider themselves superior to Terrans, and I suspect that it's only the Empress's laws that keep them from hurting them. If the Empress was removed from the equation, there would be chaos. We can't do that."

"Than how do we complete our mission to recover the nanomachines?"

"We don't."

After Syeira's declaration, the group spent a week in the Empire, planning their next move. Ideally, someone would stay behind to monitor the situation in the was the natural candidate, as she already had a job. On the other hand, she was also the trrainee, and Syeira and Matxin were uneasy leaving her behind. Zera scoffed at their worries, maintaining that she was perfectly capable of caring for herself, but clearly disliked the idea of being left behind alone. For those days, trying to talk to her was trying to talk to a walking contradiction. The third time Zera contradicted herself Syeira decided to have a private talk with her to see what was going on.

That morning, as Zera was preparing for bed, Syeira entered her room. The younger woman spun around, startled.

"Don't you know how to knock? Or are you above such things?"

"We need to talk, and I didn't think you'd agree if I asked."

"We just spent three hours going over how you're going to leave me alone here without any way to contact the Republic while you and Matxin play tourist over in Europe."

"Agents are often required to go without contact for years. This trip will take a week at the most, then Matxin will be free to return here if it's deemed necessary. "

"If necessary? And who decides that?"

"Trainee Zera Viduria, what are you trying to say?"

_I despise you!_

_Why?_

_You know why! The first time we met you insulted me. You never saw fit to apologize, and since then you've been cold and formal. I've held down a job and obeyed your orders but never once have I received a kind word! In the street you laugh and act happy but I know it's just a mask! And Matxin does too! But he still hangs on to your every word and compliments you on your plans and _

_Are you in love with him? Is that why you hate me? Because you think I receive his attention? Answer me trainee!_

_Yes._

_You little fool. Mat and I have never and will never be more than friends. As for my lack of compliments, I will show you the respect you've shown me. You have done good work, but nothing challenging. Agents die in the line of duty- working as a shop girl is nothing worth noting. I will compliment you if you can get us out of the dilemma we're in – find Empress Augusta Vradica!_ With those last thoughts, Syeira stalked from the room.

Matxin couldn't understand why, but the silence the next day between Syeira and Zera was oppressive. He knew his two comrades disliked each other, but never had the air between them been thick enough to cut with a knife. Usually it was filled with lighthearted chatter as they maintained the façade of friends exploring a new city. As they passed through the marketplace a young girl approached them. "Hello Zera!" she yelled. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Not, today, but thank you Seth." Syeira perked up upon hearing the Zera's reply. "Who is she?" Syeira asked Zera. "Oh, that's just Seth, the tea girl. Sometimes I buy a cup from her when I'm coming off work." Syeira gave a wicked grin and told the trainee, "Call her back. I'm in the mood for a cup of tea." Confused, Zera did so. As she was being served her tea, Syeira and Seth made conversation. "What a cute squirrel you have. May I pet him?"

"You can, but I won't promise that he won't bite."

"What's his name?'

"Abel."

"That's nice," said Syeira, at the same time sending to Zera _Distract her_. To confused to consider disobeying, Zera relayed to Seth a juicy piece of gossip she'd heard the other day. As they chatted, Syeira sent to Matxin _Call me Lilith._ Then she upended her full cup of tea on him. "Lilith!" he shrieked. Seth's suddenly pale face whipped around. "So sorry, Mat," said 'Lilith'. "Here's my cup Seth, perhaps I'd better not have any more tea."

"Right," replied Seth, still pale. "If you don't mind, I need to find more customers."

"That's alright. Go ahead," said Zera, confused by the Senior Agents' behavior. As Seth walked away, Syeira turned to Zera and smiled. "My compliments, Trainee Viduria. You've found Empress Augusta Vradica."


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except my three OCs, whose backgrounds are heavily influenced by Sylvia Engdahl's novel _Enchantress from the Stars_.

**Chapter 3**

Matxin and Zera's simultaneous screams of "What!" scared birds off nearby roofs. As half the market turned to look at them, Syeira pulled her two flabbergasted subordinates in close and hissed, "Was that really necessary?" Zera was still stunned from learning her friend Seth was Augusta Vradica, so it was Matxin who said, "Yes, I think it was! You expect us to keep quiet after learning _that the Empress is a thirteen-year-old named Seth?_ His telepathy broke Zera out of her stupor, and the force of her thoughts made both Syeira and Matxin wince. _What the hell are you talking about? How could Seth be the Empress? She sells tea!_

Syeira sighed. "Come with me back to the inn and I'll tell you the complete story there, since apparently neither of you thought to research this assignment." Both Zera and Matxin nodded, too curious to protest. On the way back, Syeira hummed happily, irritating the others to no end.

Upon reaching the inn the three agents gathered in their leader's room. Syeira, still humming, took a seat on her bed. Matxin lounged in the room's single chair, and Zera settled cross-legged on the floor. Syeira took a deep breath, and began to explain.

"Upon receiving this mission I went to Records to research this planet, something I would have expected you two to do as well." Zera made a small noise of protest, but held her tongue. Matxin didn't bother. "But the Records are so dull. With a research obsessed genius like you around, why would we need to visit?"

"One does not need to be a genius to do some research in the Records, so you would have no trouble, Matxin. Now if I may continue?"

"Of course. Please excuse my interruption."

"Well, I found the report from the Agent who was here prior to the Armageddon. He described the creation of four test tube children in great detail. Their creation was codenamed Project Eve as Eve was the biblical mother of the human race. The first test tube human was a woman named Lilith, named after the Assyrian demon incorporated into the Bible as Adam's first wife. After Lilith came Cain, Abel, and Seth in that order. They are named after the children of Adam and Eve. When the Red Mars Project was launched, these four were aboard the ship now called the Vampire Moon. They were the ones who discovered the nanomachines and the bacilli aboard the agent's ship. They experimented with both, injecting humans with them. Humans injected with any of the four types of nanomachines died. Those injected with the bacilli lived to become Methuselah, or vampires, whichever term you prefer. The test tube children, on the other hand, lived though the nanomachine injections. Conveniently, there were four test tube humans and four types of nanomachines. Cain received type 01, Abel type 02, Seth type 03, and Lilith type 04. I'll not go over how the Armageddon began, as you should know that from your mission file. What you may not know is how it ended.

"Lilith met with Cain for supposed peace talks, and was murdered. Horrified by their brother's actions, Abel and Seth either killed or attempted to kill Cain. It is not known exactly what happened to him, so as you should have read in your mission file finding him is part of our job here. With the leaders of both sides dead or divided, the war came to an end."

"Now do you understand why I did what I did earlier?"

"I think so," mused Zera. "Seth had the right name and appearance, and the name of her squirrel was too much to be a coincidence, so you tested her reaction to the name Lilith in order to confirm her identity as Crusnik 03, Empress Augusta Vradica. "

"Correct Zera." Syeira smiled. "Once again you have my compliments."

"This is all lovely," said Matxin, "but what do we do now?"

"We don't have to kill her, do we?" Zera was alarmed at the thought of eliminating her friend. While Syeira replied that no, her decision not to kill the empress hadn't changed, Matxin sent Zera a wave of comfort. _Thank you_, she sent back. Syeira cleared her throat loudly. "If you two are done, I will outline my plan for dealing with this situation." Both of them blushed and stammered, "Yes sir."

"In that case, do either of you know exactly what modifications were made to the nanomachines we were injected with before we came here?" Matxin answered, "Our dependency, or lust for the bacilli has been lowered, our powers, both normal and in Crusnik form have been augmented, and our healing rates will be spectacular?" Zera listened intently. Because she'd been angry with Syeira when the injections took place, she hadn't caught all of the details. "Yes, but that's not all," Syeira said to Matxin. "In my captain's control panel there is a locator device. The nanomachines within all of us can be picked up by it, so when or if we are separated, I can find you. What I suggest is that we return to the ship and retrieve two more locators as well as three communicators and samples of the modified nanomachines. Given a day in the ship's lab, I should be able to make the modified nanomachines compatible with the original types 01, 02, and 03.

"Then we find some way to give the locator nanos to Seth, through a drink, perhaps. Now able to track her, Zera can stay here alone and keep an eye on the Empress, using the communicator to contact Matxin or myself if something goes wrong. Meanwhile, the two of us will travel to the Vatican. As it's the second largest and most powerful organization, we are likely to find a Crusnik there. I suggest that I become a member of the clergy to access their information network, since Matxin would stand out because of his coloring." The copper skinned redhead simply nodded at this, and asked, "So if Zera is here in the Empire watching Seth, and you're a nun, what's left for me to do? And since when do you need an escort?"

"The colors of your hair and skin are similar to Lilith's. If there is a Crusnik at the Vatican, I was hoping you could help me draw them out. If that doesn't work, or we deem the Crusnik harmless, you can return here to assist Zera."

"Sounds like a good plan to me," said the aforementioned trainee. "When will we leave?"

"Just before dawn. It will still be dark out, and the citizens of the Empire will have gone to sleep."

They changed into their Society uniforms for the flight, to avoid tearing up their precious Terran clothes. Besides, the nanofibers in the uniforms would repair themselves automatically. It took the three agents just a few hours to reach the Darklands. Syeira called their ship back down to Earth and immediately disappeared into the lab, leaving Matxin and Zera to gather locators and communicators. Luckily, both devices were small enough to fit in the palm of one's hand, and plain black in color. It would be easy to hide them. As Syeira worked in the lab, Matxin and Zera chatted over a game of cards. He learned that she was an only child from a world new to the Republic and became an agent so that she could help other worlds the same way agents had helped hers. She learned that he came from an old Republic world and everyone in his family had gone into the Society. His mother and father were retired now, and living on their home world Igai. When Zera asked Matxin if he had any siblings, his mood suddenly became dark. Sensing this was a tender subject, but incredibly curious, Zera sent _Did I say something wrong?_

_No. I had an older brother, Evrek, but he was killed working on a Youngling world. I was his trainee at the time. _

_Oh, Matxin, I'm so sorry._

_Don't be. He died doing work he loved. I've accepted that and moved on…it's her who hasn't… _

_Her? _

Suddenly, Matxin was back to his usual, cheerful self. "Never mind that. Now, are you going to play the card in your hand or have I won again?"

"I refuse to accept defeat!"

When Syeira emerged from the lab a few hours later, she found her two comrades laughing wildly over some joke, cards scattered all around them.

**AN:** This is an edited version of the former chapter four. Please tell me what you think of it!


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except my three OCs, whose backgrounds are heavily influenced by Sylvia Engdahl's novel _Enchantress from the Stars_. Anything you recognize is from the Trinity Blood manga, by Kiyo Kyujyo, or the novels, by Sunao Yoshida.

**Chapter 4**

By the third time the three agents flew over the Black Sea, the trip had begun to get repetitive. Now armed with communicators, locators, and modified nanomachines types 01, 02, and 03, Zera, Matxin, and Syeira hoped to be in Byzantium before the sun rose. Zera was energetic and flew fast. Having time aboard the ship with Matxin and no Syeira had refreshed her. Syeira, on the other hand, could barely keep her wings moving. Hours in the lab had tired her out. Matxin hovered between the two women, sometimes flying playfully with Zera, other times lagging behind and sending thoughts of encouragement to Syeira.

The sun rose just before they reached the coastline, and just like the first time they'd taken this trip, they were forced to land on an isolated beach and travel the rest of the way to the capitol by land after changing back into their Terran clothes. It came as a great surprise to Matxin and Zera when a tired Syeira, still dressed in her white uniform, advocated sleeping the day away on the beach. She had a reputation among both trainee, normal, and Senior level agents at the Society for demanding perfection in herself and others, whether in the field or on the star cruiser. It was this that led Matxin to tease her about being a genius, and it looked like he was also going to get to tease her about literally falling asleep on her feet.

Taking command with the Senior Agent out of commission, Matxin said, "Let's start off on foot and try to hitch a ride like we did last time. I can carry Sleeping Beauty," here he gestured towards Syeira, " if you'll carry her pack." Zera liked Matxin, and would normally have happily obeyed an order from him, but the sight of him cradling Syeira against his chest caused her a pang emotion she greatly disliked.

Augusta Vradica, Empress of the New Human Empire and tea seller by the name of Seth, was confused. By way of her information network and what she picked up in the markets of Byzantium she'd made it a point to know everything she could about what went on in her Empire. Some thought her omniscent, so great was her knowledge. So how was it that her friend Zera, who worked in Mimal's shop and occasionally chatted with her over a cup of tea had suddenly come up with one friend that had Lilith's coloring and another who had her name? She knew that Zera was new to the Empire, so it could be that her friends were new as well, but parents outside didn't name their children after ancient semi-biblical figures. Especially not demons. A small, paranoid part of her mind speculated that Zera and her friends knew about her past, and planned to use that knowledge. But that was foolish, wasn't it? That knowledge was lost to the ages. Three Terrans couldn't possibly have found it, even if the your typical Terrans. "She called out, "Mirka?"

"Yes, my lady?"

"I need you to play Empress for a few more hours. I'm traveling to the Terran side."

"If I may ask, why? You've spent quite a bit of time their recently."

"There's someone I need to find," and something I need to know, Seth thought.

This time the agents traveled into the city with an extended family of Methuselah from the outside. The Zatrovskas had been living peacefully not to far away from a Terran village when blood tablets became momentarily more expensive. Angry and hungry, two daughters of the family began to terrorize the nearby village. Predictably, the Vatican sent an operative after them. The rumors had it that a priest had entered the church the sisters were residing in, there had been a small fight, and only the priest and a Terran girl ever emerged. Terrified that this priest who had defeated their kin with disturbing ease would come after them, the rest of the family was hoping for asylum in the Empire.

The Zatrovskas told Zera and Matxin that outside of the Empire there were rumors that the Vatican kept a horrible beast to dispose of vampires, a beast with red eyes and a halo of silver hair. Immediately, both thought, _Syeira needs to hear this!_ Unfortunately, their commander slept on. Neither was eager to wake her. While they'd been talking to the adult Zatrovkas, two of the children, young girls, had decided that Syeira's long braid was too boring a hairstyle and undone it. They had found an ornamental comb somewhere and fixed her hair in a more 'stylish' manner. Most of it was pulled back by the comb and cascaded in waves down her back. A few strands had been left free to frame her face. Matxin imagined Syeira's reaction to her new hairstyle and laughed out loud. She would no doubt swear vengeance on whoever had touched her while she was asleep then declare the style impractical and set to braiding it. He smiled fondly. Hair as long as hers was impractical and she knew it, but refused to cut it short anyway. Instead she spent a long time each morning brushing and braiding it. Zera noticed Matxin's smile and touched her own short hair wistfully. She'd managed to forget the emotion from before on the long ride, but now it returned.

She recognized it as jealousy as she watched Matxin carry Syeira into the inn and place her gently in bed. Zera recalled what had said in their earlier telepathic conversation. _Mat and I have never and will never be more than friends. _Maybe that's how you see it, Zera thought, but the way he treats you, I'll bet that's not his view. When we argued, I told you I loved him, but I wrong. Back then, he was just a pretty face and a kind heart, and I was starved for attention and used to boys falling over me. Now I've spent hours doing nothing but enjoying his company, now I know I could grow to love him. How ironic. The one man I could truly love treats me as nothing more than a good friend, while back on the station I had plenty of males I didn't want chasing after me.

Zera was broken out of her musing when she heard a familiar voice downstairs. "Seth?", she said, descending to the stairs. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you, actually.'

"Oh. Any reason?"

"You're usually very punctual, coming to get your tea. I wondered if something was wrong."

"No, I just took a day off work. Mimal said it was alright."

"Oh. Would you like some tea today anyway?"

"Sure." As Zera was sipping her delicious cup of tea, an idea struck. She sent a sharp mental probe to Syeira and Matxin, waking the sleeping Senior Agent and grabbing their attention. _Come downstairs now! Seth is here and if we ask her to drink with us we can slip the nanomachines into her tea!_ She felt Syeira and Matxin's agreement, as well as a spark of outrage from Syeira about her new hairstyle. When the two agents came down the stairs, Seth went pale. She took a deep breath, seemingly to calm herself, and spoke. "Hello. I'm Seth. I'm afraid I don't know your name," she nodded at Matxin, "but you're Lilith, right?" Syeira quickly took stock of the situation and sent to her subordinates _Play along_. "Nice to see you again Seth. This is Mat. Could we have three cups of tea?"

"But I've already got one," protested Zera. Syeira told her, "Of course, but I'd like to have Seth sit down and join us, don't you?"

"Oh, yes." Zera blushed. Seth graciously accepted and settled down. Only Matxin noticed Syeira slip something into her own drink, which she didn't touch. "

"So, Lilith, how did your parents decide on your name? It's rather unusual," said Seth.

"Well, my name isn't really Lilith, it's actually Lili. Lilith is just a nickname because I was always in trouble as a child. Like the demoness, you know?" Syeira answered. Zera was stunned by her ability to lie quickly and with such a straight face. Inwardly, Seth sighed with relief. Just a coincidence, she thought. She closed her eyes momentarily and snapped them open when she felt hot liquid spill all over her lap. "I'm so sorry!" 'Lilith' cried. "Please take my own tea as an apology!"

"That's really not necessary. I'm fine."

"Please? After you drink it I'll buy you a new dress." Seth consented and apparently didn't notice anything wrong with the tea as she drank it all. Syeira, still going by the name of Lilith, made good on her promise to buy the tea girl a new dress, and they spent an hour chatting over cups of tea.

The sun had risen and the Empire had gone to sleep when the three agents returned to their inn. Syeira immediately went up to her room to fix her 'atrocious' hair before going to sleep. Zera headed to the stairs, but was cornered by Matxin. "Zera, what's wrong?" he asked. "What makes you think there's anything wrong?"

"Don't do this, Zera. Your thoughts have been sad almost all day, and as your friend I want to know why."

"You've been listening to my thoughts?!"

_I didn't have to. You were broadcasting your emotions._

_I don't want to talk about it. _

_Please, Zera. You're my friend. _

_I'm only your friend. What's Syeira?_

Matxin was obviously confused by the question. _Syeira's my sister._

"She's WHAT?"

"Who's something? Are you talking about me?" Standing on the stairs, unnoticed by either Matxin or Zera was Syeira, hair braided and dressed in nightclothes. Matxin told her, "Zera asked what you were to me, so I told her you were my sister." He frowned. "Though why she'd ask such a question is beyond me."

"Zera, if you don't tell him now, I will."

"If she doesn't tell me what?"

"Iloveyou."

"What?" Rather than answer that question, Zera reached up a pulled Matxin down into a brief kiss. She asked him, "Do you understand me now?" He smiled down at her. "I understand now. You know, when we came here my first thought was that you looked amazingly cute in the Terran clothes."

"Excuse me lovebirds, but I repeat, were you talking about me?" Syeira asked in an irritated tone of voice. Matxin and Zera blushed and Zera said, "Matxin told me you were siblings." Syeira glared at Matxin for a brief moment, before sighing "I'm his sister in law. His brother Evrek and I were married." Remembering what Matxin had told her aboard their spacecraft, Zera gasped. Syeira continued, "I see Matxin has told you at least part of the story. Let me tell you the rest."

"Evrek and I met in the Society. We were trainees together, and the night of our promotion to agents he proposed to me. I accepted, and we were married on his home world of Ignai. That was the year Mat graduated from Academy and started as a trainee. We became the Stenre trio, and worked well together. We visited so many beautiful worlds…and some not so beautiful. One of the latter was on the brink of nuclear war, and we were sent there. It seemed like it was going so well…" Syeira trailed off, and Matxin took up the tale.

"My brother was captured by one of the warring factions. They thought he was a spy from another side, come to hurt them. Foolishly I attempted to rescue him without first consulting Syeira. I too was captured, and Syeira had to come after us both." Syeira spoke again.

"I didn't know Matxin had gone to find Evrek, I thought he had returned o the ship as I told him too. Thus, I was only prepared to rescue one person. I managed to make it into the compound by using the Shield as well as telepathic powers, however I sustained a wound to the abdomen. I freed both Evrek and Matxin, but we hadn't gone far before guards caught up with us. Evrek stayed behind while Matxin and I escaped. He died so that we could live."

"Oh, Syeira, that's awful." Zera was aghast. Syeira gave a sad smile. "That's not all. Matxin and I barely managed to get off the planet before it was destroyed. That was my first failed mission, but to me my husband was the worst loss. At least, until I saw the medics on the main star cruiser. Apparently, I'd been pregnant. The wound in my abdomen killed the baby. It would have been a girl." Syeira stared off into space for a moment, then continued, "I cried for them, my husband and my daughter, for almost a cycle. Everything I did reminded me of him." She clutched at a locket around her neck. "Then, one cycle, I got up and my eyes were dry. I haven't been able to cry since." She smiled sadly. Matxin let his tears flow silently down his face. Zera felt her own eyes become watery, and came to a realization.

"That's why you disliked me, wasn't it? I reminded you of yourself, and Matxin of Evrek."

"Yes. You told me you loved him, and I know Matxin well enough to know that he felt similarly for you before he did." The new couple smiled at each other at Syeira's words. Syeria stood. "That's enough sadness for one night. I'm going to bed." Before she could leave, Zera asked one last question. "How do you stand the Society? Why did you stay in it?"

"My husband died for the Society. To leave it would be unthinkable. Also, I suppose I'm looking for something."

"Looking for something?" Matxin's voice was both sad and curious.

"I lost both my husband and my child in less than a day. I'm still alive because I believe one of these planets I travel to may hold something worth living for." Silence reigned. Syeira made her way towards the stairs. At the first step she paused and looked back. "Don't let my tragedy ruin your happiness, and remember that relationships in the field are strictly discouraged by the Society." _But not forbidden._

The next night when Syeira and Matxin left for the Vatican, Zera waved her friends off happily.

In the Forbidden Palace of the Empire, an old child cried softly to herself. Her favorite pet, a white squirrel named Abel, walked hesitantly toward her, only to be pushed away. Seth couldn't bear the reminder of her brother so soon after having seen the new Lilith, as she referred to her friend Zera's friend. To see that woman with that hairstyle, in a white garment so similar to what they wore on Mars… Seth dried her green eyes and stood, shoulders squared. She was Augusta Vradica, Empress of the New Human Empire. Such a little thing would not defeat her. But it did make the chances of all this being a coincidence much smaller…

AN: This is an edited version of the former chapter five. The Zatrovska sisters Millis and Malice are from the Trinity Blood novel _Star of Sorrow, _by Sunao Yoshida. Their family is my creation. So much emphasis was put on Syeria's hair in this chapter because I was trying to describe the real Lilith's hairstyle, only with brown and wavy hair. Hence Seth's reaction. Sorry about my poor attempts at writing romance and angst. Please review if you have any suggestions, questions, or comments.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except my three OCs, whose backgrounds are heavily influenced by Sylvia Engdahl's novel _Enchantress from the Stars_. Anything you recognize is from the Trinity Blood manga, by Kiyo Kyujyo, or the novels, by Sunao Yoshida.

**Chapter 5**

Father Abel Nightroad hummed happily to himself as he walked the streets of Rome. He'd just come back from a most unusual mission. The briefing had been the same as usual-"Vampire terrorizing small village, retrieve and/or dispose of it." But this time, rather than a single vampire there was a small coven. To his great surprise and delight, when he'd reached the town he found the murderer, a young man, sitting in the police station, restrained by silver chains. The townspeople and the coven had banded together to defeat him, the Terrans wielding silver while the Methuselah countered any attacks made with haste. To see both races working and living together gave him a warm feeling inside. If only such a thing had been possible in Istavan. "Perhaps I should check up on Sister Esther," he murmured to himself, taking a seat at a favorite café of his. The young red head was currently about one month through the five-month training program. From what he'd heard, her experience as Star was coming in hand, and she excelled. The wait staff recognized Abel from his many visits and he was soon brought a cup of milk tea with thirteen sugars. Sipping the muck that was really more sugar than tea, Abel's thoughts turned to a woman long gone. "In one city, Terrans and Methuselah are at war. In another, they work and live in peace. What would you think of this world, Lilith?"

"Excuse me," interrupted a female voice, "were you saying something to me?"

Abel turned, and nearly dropped his tea in shock. Sitting at the table behind him was a man who could have been Lilith's brother, with his blood red hair and copper skin, though his eyes were red and not golden. Next to this strange man was the woman who'd spoken. Her eyes matched the chestnut color of her long hair, worn in a style similar to Lilith's. Both of them were dressed all in white, their clothing strangely reminiscent of the styles once prevalent among the colonists of Mars. The woman apparently noticed his already pale skin becoming paler, because she spoke again, "Father, are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Abel stammered. "What was it you said before?"

"Oh!" she smiled brightly, "I just wanted to know why you said my name. It's Lilith." That was the last straw for Abel. "You're Lilith?" he murmured before the world went dark. He failed to see the predatory smile on the woman's face.

"So here we are in the middle of Rome with an unconscious Crusnik priest," stated Matxin Stenre. "Whatever do we do now, oh great fount of knowledge?"

"We, being your common decent citizens, will assist the poor priest back to our hotel, where we will apologize for startling him and pick his brain for information." Syeira D'Arva replied to her longtime friend and brother. Her response garnered a strange look from Matxin, who then asked telepathically _I suppose if you're already ignoring the 'don't use powers on Younglings' rule by knocking him unconscious, a major invasion of this guy's privacy isn't too bad_. He managed to imbue his thought with a sarcastic edge. Syeira sent him a look of annoyance. _I didn't really have to do much to knock him out. The shock was already great; I simply magnified it a bit. And when I said pick his brain, I didn't mean it_ literally. _We'll just ask him a few questions when he wakes up. _"Now," she continued aloud, "Help me lift him up."

By this point the silver haired priest's collapse had been noticed by other patrons of the café, as well as the wait staff. Many rushed over to help Abel, and some came simply to gawk. Matxin cleared them away with a charming smile and a few words of assurance as he easily lifted the slender man. Lacking Matxin's ease in dealing with people not under her command, Syeira stood off to the side. She followed Matxin the short way to their hotel in silence.

Matxin stood looking down upon the unconscious priest lying in his hotel bed. He highly disapproved of Syeira's methods in bringing him here. Powers were not to be used on Younglings, save in life or death situations. He couldn't help but wonder, as he did every time Syeira acted almost cruel in her efficiency if she would have acted the same way were Evrek still alive. Matxin didn't think so. She hadn't been like that when her husband was still alive. Then, she honestly enjoyed visiting new worlds and mingling with Younglings. Now it was as if each mission was an obstacle that needed to be overcome as quickly as possible.

A small sigh caught his attention, and he looked down at the man on the bed. They'd been practically stalking this Abel Nightroad since they arrived in Rome. Syeira had found his name and picture by hacking into the Vatican personnel files, and determined that his appearance and name were too much to be a coincidence. Matxin agreed with her, but didn't voice his thoughts. What they'd done to trap the priest using his coloring, her hair, and their clothes (slightly modified Society uniforms) to remind him of a tragic past was another example of Syeira's small cruelties. Matxin couldn't help but wonder if his fellow Senior Agent even realized the hurt her actions caused. It seemed that since her husband's death she'd built a wall around herself and no one save himself could reach her inside it. She needs more time aboard the main cruiser to socialize, he thought to himself, not solo missions. This mission might as well be a solo, since I'm going back to Zera. I should help Syeira, but Zera's just such a beautiful girl, inside and out…

"Thinking of your new girlfriend?" Syeira asked as she entered the room.

"Was I broadcasting?"

"No, you had a ridiculous smile on your face. Has Abel shown any signs of waking up?"

"He moved around a bit earlier, but he's sleeping pretty soundly now." Syeira nodded at this information and moved to sit at the edge of the bed. "Here's our story. We're travelers from the Empire. I wanted to come here despite our origins because Christianity interests me. I thought of becoming a nun, but didn't think the Church would accept someone from the Empire. I've fallen in love with the city and am thinking of staying, while you want to go back to your girlfriend. She didn't come with us because of her job. Okay?"

"Got it."

On the bed, Abel opened his eyes.

**AN: ** If you didn't know, I'm rewriting (or at least re-editing) this story. This chapter is almost identical to the one it replaces, chapter 6, and there will be others like that, but I've also made some pretty big changes. So please go back and read the whole story and tell me what you think! Dear readers, I implore you!


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except my three OCs, whose backgrounds are heavily influenced by Sylvia Engdahl's novel _Enchantress from the Stars_. Anything you recognize is from the Trinity Blood manga, by Kiyo Kyujyo, or the novels, by Sunao Yoshida.

**Chapter 6**

One would think that upon waking up in a strange place a person's first words would be something along the lines of "What happened? Where am I?" Not so for Abel Nightroad. His first word upon waking in Matxin's hotel room was a murmured "Lilith?"

"Here I am." Syeria pounced on the chance, and Abel responded by bolting upright and practically screaming, "What!"

"Well, it's actually Lili, but I was such trouble growing up my parents nicknamed me after a demon. Personally, I like it better than my real name." Syeira stated in a matter of fact tone. "That's why when I heard you say 'Lilith' at the café I thought you might be speaking to me. I'm sorry I surprised you so much." Matxin jumped in to the one-sided conversation. "Because we were the cause of your trouble, we brought you back to our hotel to recover. I'm Mat by the way." He held out his hand for the priest to shake. Abel took it weakly. He was overwhelmed by the two strangers. "I don't suppose you have any tea, do you?" Abel asked in a thin voice. Matxin took pity on the priest and answered, "Of course we do. How do you like it?"

"Milk tea with thirteen sugars, please!" Abel brightened considerably at the thought of his (second) favorite beverage. He smiled at Matxin, "Thank you!"

"Anything we can do for you is our pleasure," said Syeira. At the same time she sent to Matxin _The nanomachines are in my bag_. _Put them in his tea._ Matxin nodded imperceptibly at her before exiting the room, leaving Syeira and Abel alone.

They sat in uncomfortable silence. Syeira was the one to break it, shyly asking, "What's your name, Father?" She already knew the answer, but for her plan to work Abel needed to have a certain impression of her. He answered as she knew he would, "I'm Abel Nightroad," and this time there was only a brief silence before her next question, "Father, what do you do?"

"I'm just your average traveling priest, here in Rome to report to my superior."

"If you don't mind me saying so Father, I was unaware traveling priests carried guns and silver bullets." Abel was silent. Should he tell this girl about AX? That he was an agent from the department of Foreign Affairs wasn't a secret, but it wasn't common knowledge either. Syeira sensed his indecision. She already knew exactly what he did from her trip through the Vatican personnel files, but thought it might be a good way to guide the conversation. Apparently not. "I'm sorry Father, you don't have to tell me. It was just curiosity on my part." She did her best to appear downhearted. It must have worked, because Abel said, "No, it's alright. I was just thinking how to phrase my words, is all. I work for the Department of Foreign Affairs, which means I do a lot of traveling in dangerous country."

"Methuselah country, you mean." Abel was startled by Syeira's words. Never in Rome and rarely elsewhere had he encountered a Terran who called vampires by their preferred name. The silence returned.

Matxin broke it by returning with a pot of tea, three cups, and, of course, an overflowing bowl of sugar cubes. He looked around the room as if bewildered by the silence, but sent to Syeira _How's it going? _

_I confronted him about the silver bullets, he told me about Foreign Affairs, and I used the word Methuselah. It's your turn now. _Out loud, Matxin said, "Is something wrong?" Syeira replied before Abel. "Just me being my usual tactless self. I'll leave, so you and Father Nightroad can enjoy your tea." And she did so.

Matxin sighed and set the tea down on the bedside table. He pulled up a chair so he could sit near Abel, who was still on the bed. "I'm sorry Father for anything Lili said. She's a very earnest person, and often forgets to take the opinions or feelings of others into consideration. Please accept my apology on her behalf."

"Oh no, she didn't say anything to offend me. I was simply surprised. It's not often that a person in Rome uses the word Methuselah."

"Is that the case? Lilith was very upset when she saw that you carried silver bullets. She's an advocate for peace between Terran and Methuselah. That's what we're doing in Rome, you see. Lilith studies the Bible and hoped that she might join the Church and work toward human peace, but she insisted on seeing what the climate was in Rome before she devoted herself."

"Why did she not take her vows at your local church and work from there? Why travel all this way? That is I assume you must have come far as the style of your clothing is unfamiliar to me." Matxin nodded at the priest's words and sipped his tea in what he hoped was a contemplative manner. Syeira was the actress of the group, not him or Zera. They were picked for their natural ease with strangers and charisma. He set down his tea and leaned forward. "Can I ask you to keep a secret Father? Will you swear it in the name of God?" Abel, intrigued by this question, replied affirmatively. Matxin smiled and told the priest, "Lilith and I are from the New Human Empire." Abel nearly choked on his tea. "Lilith loves to travel, but seeing the racism outside of the Empire hurts her. As the Vatican is the center of this problem, she hoped to become a nun and change people's minds. However, the idea of carrying silver bullets is extremely repellent to her."

"I understand now." Matxin was unsure if Abel was referring to what he'd said about the silver bullets or something else. His distant tone made Matxin think it was the latter, and he sent out a gentle telepathic probe. An image of an elegant woman with his own coloring as well as that of a black haired, green eyed girl came into his mind. Abel was thinking how ironic and strangely fitting it was that the Lilith of this generation came from Seth's Empire. Inside, Matxin smiled. He sent to Syeira _He thinks of you as the Lillith of this generation. I suspect he'll try to recruit you, if only to keep you close_. He felt a faint sense of approval in her reply, _I'll come back then_. From Syeira, that was as good as a Congratulations, you've done well.

She entered the room a few moments later, and Matxin greeted her out loud, "Ah, Lilith. Come have some tea with us." Abel, so lost in thought he hadn't noticed her entrance looked up at Matxin's words and added his own. "Yes, do come in. I think we have quite a bit to talk about."

"Shall we start over? Hello Father, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Lilith and this is my friend Mat."

"The pleasure is all mine. My name is Father Abel Nightroad of the Vatican's Papal State Affairs Special Operations Section, also known as AX. Mat told me you were thinking of becoming a nun. I believe you would do well in AX."

"Surely Father Mat has also told you why it would be impossible for me to become a nun, never mind a member of a special section?"

"He's told me that the two of you are from the Empire, and that you object to the violence between vampires- excuse me, Methuselah, and Terrans. But I don't see why that means you can't join." Abel had a smile on his face, and Syeira wore a look of consternation. Matxin had to admire her acting skills. Inside, he bet she was laughing at how completely the priest had fallen for their plan. There was no laughter in her voice when she asked Abel, "Father Nightroad, please explain."

"You come from the Empire, so you have plenty of travel experience. You're also bilingual, which is always useful. Objecting to violence isn't a bad trait. In fact, I would say it's a good one. We of the AX must always try to find a peaceful solution to conflicts-bloodshed and destruction is the job of the Inquisition. Having lived in the Empire, you'll be able to relate to both races with ease, and you won't be biased. So where's the problem?" Syeira chewed her lip thoughtfully. "What would I have to do? I mean, isn't there some kind of training?"

"Yes, there is an intensive training program. You'd spend months studying armed and unarmed combat, languages, politics, and Lost Technology as well the studies of a normal nun. The only day you'd have off would be Sunday, and you would be required to attend mass." Abel seemed reluctant to say this, as if he didn't want to scare 'Lilith' away. Syeira noticed, and said, "That's quite a lot." Abel was quick to reassure her. "Yes, but don't worry. You won't be alone. There's a girl named Esther also trying to become an AX agent. She's been training for a month now and she's only seventeen. Besides," he smiled softly, "I have faith in you."

"Alright, Father, tell me where to sign up." Abel was dumbstruck. "Really? You'll do it?"

"Of course she will," Matxin interjected. "In all the time I've known her Lilith has never been able to back down from a challenge, and you've just given her the biggest one of her life." Syeira mock-glared and Abe smiled before asking, "How do you two know each other?" Syeira answered, for the first time with real emotion in her voice. "We're in-laws," she said sadly. "I'm his older brother's widow." Abel looked shocked. He took a moment to compose himself before murmuring condolences. "Don't be sorry Father Nightroad, you had nothing to do with it," both Syeira and Matxin said at the same time. Syeria continued, but Matxin had stopped paying attention. He was wondering if this assignment might yet bring happiness to Syeira, as it had for Zera and himself.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except my three (four if you count dead people) OCs, whose backgrounds are heavily influenced by Sylvia Engdahl's novel _Enchantress from the Stars_. Anything you recognize is from the Trinity Blood manga, by Kiyo Kyujyo, or the novels, by Sunao Yoshida.

**Chapter 7**

"So Syeira said 'yes' and tomorrow Abel's coming to pick her up. He said he'll make it so no one questions her background, so as an agent she's in a perfect position." Matxin told Zera via communicator. Her lifelike holographic image nodded. "So you'll be coming back to me soon?"

"Yes. I may make a few stops on the way there, though. I figure if I can pick up a few more languages and maybe some local currencies Mimal may take me on. We'd be working together." Zera smiled at Matxin's idea. "I suppose if that's the case than the delay is acceptable. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. But I have to stay one more day in Rome."

"Why?"

"To see Syeira in a habit, of course!" Both parties dissolved into laughter. "She'll hate it," Matxin continued, "because they're so impractical, but she'll put on her stoic agent in the line of duty face and deal with it. Only Syeira would face a dress the same way most face an army." Matxin smiled fondly at the thought of his sister and Zera giggled. "I bet she'd rather face the army!" she said, before noticing the smile on Matxin's face. "You know, women don't like it when their boyfriend smiles at the thought of another woman."

"She's my sister! Don't give me those mental images!"

"Telepathy won't work over this distance."

"With the nanomachines, it might. Besides, I was speaking figuratively."

"I know, I was simply teasing you." Zera had an inquisitive look on her face. "There is one thing I'm curious about."

"Yes, love?"

"How did Syeira become your sister?" Zera asked. "You mean, why did my brother ever marry her," replied Matxin. "Well, yes. I mean she's so obsessed with the Society and her work, and she has a rather abrasive nature. What sort of man was your brother?" Matxin sighed. "Evrek is hard to describe. He was older than I, and throughout childhood I idolized him. It didn't hurt that he spoiled me rotten. He was intelligent, with the second best grades in his class at the Academy, but he wasn't entirely focused on schoolwork. In fact, he tended to goof off in class, which got him into trouble more than a few times. He had a terrible temper and could sulk for days. Syeira was the only one who could withstand his outbursts and pull him out of his sulks. But despite he was popular, for his sense of humor, his looks, and his athletic strength. He was a gymnast, a swimmer, a runner, anything he wanted to be. But he wasn't that strong with powers. I don't think he was focused enough, disciplined enough. That's what killed him. He couldn't maintain his Shield."

"I wish I could have met him," said Zera.

"You would have gotten along well," Matxin told her. His voice was sad as he thought of what could have been and he stared at the floor. Zera, hoping to draw him out of his melancholy mood, interrupted his musing with the first question that popped into her head. "Why did he marry Syeira?" Oops, she thought, that probably isn't the best thing to ask. But it seemed to work.

"The two of them met in Academy," Matxin said. "Syeira had skipped a stage"

"She skipped an entire stage? No wonder you call her a genius," exclaimed Zera.

"Yes. Remember how I said my brother had the second best grades? She had the best. Anyway, that, combined with her nature, kept her apart from most of the class."

"I can see why people stayed away," Zera interjected.

"Do you want to hear the story?"

"Sorry."

"And it's not what you're thinking. She was actually kind of shy before she and Evrek had been dating for a while. He gave her confidence. She only became so cold and abrasive after his death. But back to the story.

"As Evrek told me, one day he thought it would be fun to play a joke on the shy girl who always sat in front in class. I think he put something sticky in her hair. What happened next was totally unexpected. She turned around and met his gaze, then began to insult him extremely loudly and eloquently. I never got to hear exactly what she said because at the time my parents deemed me too young to know those words. Then she used telekinesis to throw him across the room and stormed out. The very next day he apologized and asked her out. Nobody knows why she accepted, but they were dating when they entered the Society and married after becoming Agents."

Silence fell, but it was not unhappy. Both parties were thinking that it would not be long before Zera became a Senior Agent, and wondering where they'd be then. Matxin was still wondering as he said goodnight and fell asleep. That night, he dreamed of Syeira and Evrek's bonding ceremony, except that it was Zera and himself making vows.

In her room across the hall, Syeira also dreamed of her bonding ceremony, and felt like crying when she woke to an empty bed. What's wrong with me, she thought. Why am I so emotional? Perhaps it's thinking of Matxin and Zera living happily together in the Empire. Deciding that must be the cause, she briskly her face and dressed. Abel was to pick her up at nine, so she had time to pack her meager belongings, including the one remaining vial of nanomachines. Someone knocked on her door, and she quickly moved to hide all of the Republic technology, thinking, It's too early to be Abel. Who is it? She was surprised to find Matxin standing on the other side of the door.

"I thought you left last night," she told him, after he had entered the room.

"I decided to stay another day. And before you ask, yes Zera knows and she's agreed to it."

"Why?" Syeira was curious. She would have thought Matxin would race to his girlfriend as soon as possible. Matxin grinned at her confusion and elaborated, "I have some shopping to do. Sunglasses and a camera."

"Again, why?"

"Sunglasses because I'm tired of people looking at my eyes and crossing themselves. Apparently red eyes are a sign of evil. A camera because I have got to get a picture of you in one of those lacy dresses with your three inch heels."

"Matxin!"

"Can you imagine how everyone at the Society will react to seeing that?"

"Matxin Stenre!" Syeira scolded again, only to have Matxin laugh. When he calmed down, he said, "Seriously, I wanted to tell you that I'm going travel back to the Empire by land. I want to pick up a few languages and some travel experience so that maybe Mimal will let me work with Zera. She's moved into an apartment near the shop that would be perfect for us."

"That's a good plan," Syeira told him, "but there's one thing I'd like you to take with you."

"What's that?" She reached into her bag a pulled out the nanomachines. "This."

Abel arrived promptly at nine to find Syeira waiting and ready. "Hello Lili," He said, "Where's Mat?"

"He's going to be leaving for the Empire tonight so he's out enjoying his last day in Rome. We're meeting at the café where we met you tonight to say goodbye."

"Oh." Abel seemed a bit surprised so Syeira decided to exercise her Lili persona. "What's wrong Father Nightroad? Afraid to be alone with me?" He blushed and didn't reply. Syeira took that as her cue to pick up her bag and leave. "Come on Father, I haven't a clue where we're going!"

"Coming!"

Abel and Syeira's destination was the Vatican State Affairs Office, commonly called Palazzio Spada. It stood on the opposite bank of the Tiber River, across from San Pietro. The stone façade of the castle was reminiscent of an ancient pagan temple, decorated as it was with statues of ancient heroes and goddesses. It looked fittingly dignified to be the center of the Vatican's diplomatic activity. As ambassadors from every nation frequently resided there, a strict, vigilant attitude was kept towards security (1).

It was slightly embarrassing when Abel seemed to have lost his identification card, but they eventually made it inside. Syeira took in the layout of the building and security detail with the eye of an experienced agent, in case it was ever necessary for her to break in or out.

First thing, she was outfitted with a uniform. A white and blue habit with a silver neckpiece and cross, a matching wimple, layers of lace underskirts, and shoes that she would never be able to walk in. Zera and Matxin would laugh over this, Syeira thought grimly. Her hair had to be taken out of it's comb in order to fit under the wimple, so she braided it.. Last, but certainty not least, she was allowed to pick out a rosary. She chose a simple but sharply pointed cross made of silver that looked suspiciously like a dagger. She was fond of saying that in unknown territory one could never have enough weaponry.

The remainder of the morning was spent filing extremely tedious paperwork. It wouldn't have taken so long if it were not necessary to hide the fact that Syeira wasn't a citizen of Albion but a traveler from the Empire. She was somewhat curious as to why Abel had chosen his own homeland to be hers as well, but shrugged it off and continued filling out documentation for Lili Stone (2). Abel confessed to her that he had revealed her true origins to his boss, Caterina Sforza, the Duchess of Milan, who had agreed that false documentation was necessary. The Cardinal seemed eager to have an agent with ties to the Empire.

Syeira and Abel had lunch at a nearby café, where he briefed her on all things Albion. She pretended to be enthralled by his words, the picture of a perfect student, but in truth she'd already picked the knowledge of English and Albion in general from his mind, and her thoughts were wandering. So she was caught by surprise when Abel suddenly stood up. "We should head back."

"What for?"

"Weren't you listening? The unarmed combat instructor is to assess your skills this afternoon during Esther's lesson."

"Oh. Esther is the other trainee, correct?"

"Yes. She's a wonderful girl, came from Istavan where she" Abel extolled the virtues of the other girl he'd brought to the Ministry of Foreign Affairs, but Syeira wasn't listening. She was thinking of the unarmed combat test. In the Academy she'd excelled in self-defense classes and in the Society she saw more combat in a year than any Federation citizen saw in their entire life. But what skills should she reveal to the instructor? Lili was supposed to have been trouble growing up, hence the nickname Lilith, so perhaps a rudimentary understanding of defense and offense?

Back at Palazzio Spada 'Lili' was introduced to Esther. The pretty young nun was a sweet girl with a strong core. Syeira detected a hint of jealousy from her, but couldn't fathom why. After all, she was the newbie who had to be escorted everywhere by Father Nightroad. Her confusion dissipated when she saw how warmly the young nun greeted Abel, and the blush on her pale cheeks. She has a crush on him! Syeira thought. Perhaps I could use her to help watch his movements?

Her half formed plans were interrupted by the instructor, who introduced himself as Father Cheval. He told Syeira, "The earliest and most primal fear we have is falling, even though most people have many opportunities to fall and realize that they can survive. So, your first lesson will be on how to fall properly. Slap the ground as you hit and roll. Esther?" he held out his hand to the redhead. She took it and went flying over his hip, only to slap the ground and roll out of her fall perfectly. Cheval extended a hand to Syeira.

She took it, meaning to let him throw her as he had Esther, but the moment she felt his tug, years of training and experience took over. She turned, letting her back slide into the curve of his pulling as she gripped him with both hands and drew him over her right hip. He faltered, then steadied, and went to sweep Syeira's feet out from under her, but she'd predicted his move and jumped. In midair her leg snapped out towards his unprotected head. He raised an arm at the last second and her foot connected with the sickening crack of bones breaking.

Moving on instinct, Syeira had underestimated her Crusnik augmented strength. Her kick sent Father Cheval flying across the room, straight into Esther. Both nun and priest hit the wall with a loud thump. Looking at her fellow student and wounded instructor lying in a heap, all Syeira could say was, "Oops?"

AN; phew, that was long. Sorry if it drags in parts. I'd like to thank Shadowmaiden3 for her advice.

(1) This description was paraphrased from the one in the book Silent Noise, by Sunao Yoshida.

(2) Stenre, in case no one's noticed, is the word for stone in the ancient language of Eragon, by Christopher Paolini.

Thank you for reading and please review! Even if you feel you have nothing to say a simple "hi, I'm reading your story" will make me happy! Oh, and recently I've started posting art for this story on DeviantArt. You can go to http : / / crazypenguin9198 . deviantart . com / gallery / (remove spaces) to see it, or just search 'Trinity Blood Invaders'. It's not very good, but I'd be honored if you'd check it out anyway!


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except my three (four if you count dead people) OCs, whose backgrounds are heavily influenced by Sylvia Engdahl's novel _Enchantress from the Stars_. Anything you recognize is from the Trinity Blood manga, by Kiyo Kyujyo, or the novels, by Sunao Yoshida.

**Chapter 8**

In a small café in Rome a young man and woman were deep in conversation. The man wore nondescript clothes, but his copper colored skin and bright red hair caught the attention of passerby. His eyes were hidden by a pair of sunglasses. Young women took in his exotic coloring and handsome features and were glad the woman he was sitting with couldn't possibly be his girlfriend. After all, she wore a nun's habit. Though her figure was pleasing, her face was anonymous and easily forgotten. Her most distinctive feature was her hip length chestnut hair. The setting sun highlighted strands of amber in her braid. She spoke and the man with her laughed.

"Let me get this straight," said Matxin Stenre. "When he tried to teach you how to fall properly you broke your instructor's arm and nearly gave your fellow student a concussion and he passed you with full marks?"

"Yes," replied Syeira D'Arva. She shook her head. "I'd planned to learn like an ordinary student but instinct took over and now Father Cheval is convinced that I'm secretly a martial arts master or a prodigy. When we were in the infirmary-which I was hoping to avoid for as long as possible-he asked me to spar with him as soon as his arm is healed. Luckily Esther was also impressed and not angry. She's a sweet girl."

"After that brilliant start, how did your other tests go?"

"Well, my grasp of other languages was deemed sufficient-"

"Of course it was, you plucked them right out of the instructor's head."

"Don't interrupt, Matxin. Anyway, I'm good with close quarter weapons and alright with firearms, but my aim could use some work so I'll be at the practice range for about a month before I'm up to par. I'm behind in canon law and politics, so that'll be two months of classes in both of those subjects. All in all, I should be a qualified officer of the Department of Foreign Affairs in two months and a fully-fledged AX agent after I've proved myself on a few missions. After being so cooperative with hiding that I'm 'from the Empire' I can't imagine the Duchess of Milan will turn down my application."

"So, about three, maybe four months until you're in the AX? Will you be able to watch Abel during that time?" Matxin seemed apprehensive. Syeira soothed his worries. "I should be. He promised to stop by and say hello every time he's in Rome, and I have the nanomachine locator."

"He promised to stop by?" Matxin had a mischeivious grin on his face. "My, my, looks like someone's eager to see you."

"Oh, shut up. He still views me as a reincarnation of his lost lover, of course he wants to see me. That was the plan, remember?"

"Sorry, I forgot the part where you seduce the handsome priest and Ouch! Don't do that!" Syeira pasted her best innocent look on her face as she looked at Matxin, who was now covered in boiling hot tea. "I have no idea what you're talking about dear brother." There was just the slightest hint of a threat in her voice. It disappeared altogether when she told Matxin, "Besides, you know I have never loved anyone save Evrek and never will." Matxin suddenly became completely serious. "Syeira, you know I love you like you were my birth sister and I only wish the best for you." He extended a hand across the table to her. She took it.

"I know Mat."

"Then will you at least consider it when I say that maybe it's time for you to move on?"

"What are you saying?"

"Syeira, several stages have passed since Evrek died. It's not healthy for you to be this obsessed with your work. You need something else in your life. Someone else." Matxin spoke in earnest, his eyes sad yet hopeful. However, Syeira didn't see his emotion. All she registered was her own anger. She jerked her hand out of Matxin's and shrieked "How dare you! How dare you suggest I forget him! He was your brother, and I loved him!" She stood up and stormed off, skirts flaring.

"Well, that could have gone better."

Syeira and Matxin next spoke a week later when she called and requested he report upon his travels. He did so happily, and the subject was not mentioned between them again.

The two months of training passed quickly for Syeira. Abel kept his promise and came to see her whenever he was in Rome. This caused some trouble between Syeira and her training partner Esther. The young nun's crush on Abel bordered on hero worship and she was jealous that he visited Syeira when he had recruited her as well. Syeira attempted to counteract this jealousy by bemoaning her own plain looks when compared to the redhead's stunning face and inviting her along when Abel came to visit. This resulted in her learning quite a bit about Crusnik 02's character by way of Esther's tales of their adventures traveling to Rome. Syeira also gained a fast friend in the young woman. Esther was truly a sweet and kind person, with the sort of charisma that made a good Society agent, and after learning more about her Syeira came to respect Esther a great deal, despite her hatred of Methuselah.

Syeira's promotion to Officer of the Department of Foreign Affairs caused their relationship to deteriorate. Esther had been training longer and in the way of all teenagers couldn't understand why she was not promoted as well, despite the fact that Syeira was an adult with considerable travel experience and combat skills. Also, as she now had to travel frequently, it was hard to find time for Esther. She didn't see much of Abel either, and found herself missing the times the three of them would go out to tea. Her only social communication during those days was with Matxin and Zera over the communicator.

So it was quite a surprise for Syeira when approximately one month after her promotion, on one of her rare mornings in Rome, when someone knocked on her dormitory door. "Hello?" she said, opening the door. It was Abel. "Father Nightroad, I didn't know you were in Rome!" Syeria lied. She'd checked her locator that morning. "Hello Lilith. It's a pleasure to see you."

"You too, Father. Is there any particular reason you've come to see me? Not that I'm complaining, of course. Your company is very enjoyable." Abel blushed.

"Actually, yes. Her Eminence would like to meet with us."

"Do you think this has anything to do with my application to join the AX?"

"It may. I do hope you get in Lilith. I look forward to working with you."

"Why Father, you're making me blush."

"Liar. You blush at nothing," Abel said in a fond tone. Syeira acquiesced with a nod. In order to keep Lili Stone a troublemaker worthy of the name of the Queen of Succubi, she'd been quite shameless. Wolf-whistling at attractive men, telling bawdy jokes, losing her wimple, and even sneaking into the men's dorm were ways she'd built her Lili-Lilith persona. But when any man responded to her lascivious behavior he found her unexpectedly cold and quick to become violent if touched. Syeira was disgusted by her own behavior but those around her were drawn in by the façade, save one. Abel had seen what had happened to one unlucky suitor and knew that despite the front she presented Syeira remained faithful to her deceased husband. It was one of the few things that were part of Syeira's true nature and not a fabricated part of Lilith. The one thing Abel didn't know was that said husband and his widow were both aliens.

Syeira shot the silver haired priest a flirtatious grin and sauntered down the hall. He was used to her ways by now and didn't blush brightly as both he and Esther used to, instead muttering something about how well she'd get along with 'Dandelion'. They made small talk as they walked to Cardinal Sforza's office and Syeira's grin became a genuine smile. If only Abel was not a Youngling, she thought, we could be great friends.


	10. High Noon

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except my three (four if you count dead people) OCs, whose backgrounds are heavily influenced by Sylvia Engdahl's novel _Enchantress from the Stars_. Anything you recognize is from the Trinity Blood manga, by Kiyo Kyujyo, or the novels, by Sunao Yoshida.

**Chapter 9**

The most beautiful cardinal in the history of the Vatican, Caterina Sforza, Duchess of Milan, looked critically at her oldest friend and newest subordinate. Abel Nightroad had been at her side for more than ten years. She'd grown from a child to one of the most powerful people on Earth with him at her side, guiding her. They were good friends, and in deep part of her heart she refused to acknowledge she had once wished they could be more. But now both of them were bound to the Church and God. Caterina served Him with her keen political sense, Abel with his strength as a Crusnik, a vampire's vampire.

Caterina knew very little about Lili Stone. The woman was an enigma. Her file listed the necessary information- height, weight, age, and hair and eye colors, as well as her place of origin. Londinium, Albion. But that was not true. Lili came from, or claimed to come from, the New Human Empire, and that was what made her so curious. Why would a human from the Empire turn to the Church? What sort of background did she come from? What was her motivation? Caterina disliked being so ill informed about a situation, but she trusted Abel's judgment and he advocated for Lili's acceptance into AX. If she becomes a problem Gunslinger can always eliminate her, thought Caterina.

The subject of Her Grace's thoughts was currently sweating bullets. Syeira knew that the success or failure of her mission depended upon the decision of Cardinal Sforza. She was beginning to regret her misbehavior. Perhaps stealing the priests' undergarments and hanging them around Palazzio Spada hadn't been such a good idea…

As if she was telepathic Caterina chose that moment to speak. "Agent Stone, your conduct in your three months here has been disgraceful. The stunts you've pulled reflect on not only yourself but the Office of Foreign Affairs and the Vatican. I'm sorely tempted to have you excommunicated and send back to the Empire this instant- if that is indeed where you come from." Her steely glare froze Syeira where she stood. Syeira opened her mouth to utter something, anything, an apology of some sort-

"Do not attempt to apologize. Your words can not bring back the dignity and pride we lost when the ambassadors saw what had happened." Oh no, thought Syeira, I've failed, I've failed, I've failed. I've never failed a mission since Evrek died. At that thought her face flushed with shame and she ducked her head to hide it. Caterina continued. "Nor will your apology replace the tea cup I dropped because I laughed so hard." Her gray eyes softened and a hint of a smile appeared on her lips. Syeira's head shot up. "You mean I haven't failed?" she blurted out. Caterina shook her head of golden curls. "I don't see what you mean by failure, as you've taken no test and had the highest scores in the academy here. Your mission reports are exemplary, and some other officers could take a leaf out of your book." Here she looked pointedly at Abel who whistled a random tune while staring into space. "For this reason I am proud to invite you into _Arcanum Cella ex Dono Dei_. Your new name shall be Demon, for your chosen nickname, your strength, and," her Caterina paused, "your actions."

"Please allow me to be the first to welcome you into AX, Lilith," said Abel. In reply Syeira gave him a bone-breaking hug. Remembering her manners, she released Abel and spun to face Caterina. "Your Grace, I accept my new position with the honor with which it was given," she said, dropping into a curtsy. "You will be expected to work harder than ever."

"Yes, Your Grace." Caterina examined Syeira for a moment, as if searching her soul. "Very well, Demon." She glanced out the window and abruptly changed the subject. "The weather is quite fine. Will the two of you accompany me on a stroll?" Recognizing the request to be an order, the newly named Demon and Crusnik nodded, and followed Her Grace out of the office.

Caterina and Abel walked side by side, talking softly and pleasantly. Not wanting to interrupt the old friends' conversation, Syeira followed behind. Caterina was in rare form, happily and casually teasing Abel as he chattered on about inconsequential things, primarily food.

Near the Sant'Angelo bridge they paused in their walk. It seemed that Caterina wished to speak where no one would overhear. But she continued to chat with Father Nightroad, until they heard a shrill voice.

"Hmm?" Abel spun around. "I thought I heard a familiar voice," he said. Caterina gave an exasperated sigh. "Abel, I weary of that act of yours. Sister Esther. She was there just a moment ago, wasn't she?'

"Lady Caterina, you possess the ears of a bat and the eyes of a hawk."

"She's quite the overachiever isn't she? After you left, Sister Lili, she was top of every class at the academy." Suddenly drawn into the conversation, all Syeira could say was, "She's very talented."

"Well of course!" exclaimed Abel. "She's brave and levelheaded, a bit of a tomboy, but she did hold her own against that animal, Leon, and the wannnabe gentleman Wordsworth. That makes her fit for either a job at the Vatican or head of a bordello."

"You sound like a proud parent, Father Nightroad. Your Grace, may I go and see Sister Esther? If I remember correctly, today was the day of her fealty ceremony. I should congratulate her." Syeira addressed her comrade and her superior.

"Not yet, Demon. Though you are right, he does sound like a boasting father. It is time for you to know why I asked that we speak out here, away from prying ears. Why did you come to the Vatican?"

"So that I can help to ensure world peace." Syeira answered truthfully.

"Then I shall tell you that there exists a group known as the Rosenkreuz Orden, and their objective is the exact opposite of yours. Indeed, their motto is Igne Natura Renovatur Integra."

"By flames shall the Earth be reborn," Syeira translated.

"Yes. That is so." Abel's eyes were wide as he spoke. Caterina turned to him. "Abel. They are very persistent. However, I am vigilant."

"Lady Caterina, I…"

"Please don't look so sad, Abel. I am not a foolish woman. I know which thoughts to dwell upon." Syeira couldn't understand what Caterina meant by that, what Abel had been about to say, and so watched in silence, dwelling upon the information she had been given. She would share with her fellow agents the name of the group they had been sent to stop.

"Listen well." Caterina's words drew Syeira from her musing. "We will make contact with the Empire."

"So that is why you wished me to be here."

"Yes Agent Stone. Soon we will head to Carthage. There I expect an Imperial messenger. Your knowledge and Abel's experience will prove invaluable, so you two will partnered together for the duration of the trip." Caterina would have continued, but was interrupted by a cry.

"Lady Caterina! And Father Nightroad and Sister Lili," Sister Loretta gasped, her cheeks flushed pink from exertion. "What is it, Sister Loretta?" inquired Caterina, as collected as always. "It's terrible!" the younger blonde replied. "The vampire that was imprisoned in Sant'Angelo…They say it murdered the jailer who tried to administer holy water... It stole some ant-ultraviolet gel and escaped! Then just now they found the stripped body of a sister in the interrogation room…the mark of the vampire was upon her!"

"Sisters Lili and Loretta! Get yourselves and Lady Caterina to safety!!" Abel shouted, his keen blue eyes scanning the area. He tried to rush away, but was held back by a surprisingly strong grip on his arm. Looking down, he saw Syeira's hand gripping his cassock. "No, Father Nightroad. As the most experienced person here, your duty is to protect Her Grace." Syeira's voice was cold and professional. "Let me, new Agent Demon, find the vampire." And then she was gone.

Syeria ran. She scanned the minds around her, searching for one with bloodlust and malicious intent. She found it in the direction Esther had run, and doubled her pace. Please let me get there before that headstrong girl does something foolish! she thought. At the same time, another part of her mind was going over the available information. The vampire had murdered the jailer and a sister. It was not subtle, and would have no problem killing bystanders, though its target was likely the current VIP in residence, Cardinal Caterina. The sister had been stripped, so the vampire was likely a female disguised as a sister.

So intent was Syeira in her pursuit she ran headlong into Father Cheval, who was heading in the same direction. "Sister Lili, have you heard?"

"Yes." There was no need to ask about what. "Good. I'll go this way, and you can take that courtyard," the martial arts teacher said, pointing to the courtyard where Syeira had determined the vampire to be. This close, her Crusnik senses allowed her smell it. Both of them took off running again, and what Syiera saw made her run ever faster. Sister Esther was standing backed against a fountain, her posture confrontational. She was gripping the arm of a female in a bloodied habit. As she approached, Syeira could just make out what she was saying. "You couldn't have escaped. I've seen a vampire use 'haste' too many times." No you stupid girl! Syeira thought. Don't confront the crazy vampire without your weapon out and aimed! Syeira reached for her own gun, hidden beneath the voluminous skirts of her habit, but could not grasp it because of said skirts. God damn it, she thought, as soon as I get out of this mess I'm cutting slits in this damn thing! Without her gun, Syeira's only option was to get closer. She needed to buy time so the vampire wouldn't hurt Esther before she could stop it. Feeling strangely protective of the younger woman, Syeira did the only thing she could to draw the Methuselah's attention. She yelled out, "Hey! Sisters! It's dangerous over there!" She gripped the cross of her rosary as she ran, and an idea came to her. She was nearly in range…

"A vampire stole some anti-UV gel and escaped! There's a chance that it fled outside! The report said a sister had been slain and-" Syeira ducked just in time. The Methuselah's hand blade went whistling over her head. Before the Methuselah could gather herself for another swing, Syeira struck. Swift as a snake, she lunged forward and buried her sharp, silver cross in the soft flesh below the Methuselah's breast bone.

Howling like a wounded beast, the Methuselah woman tried to dislodge the cross, but the silver burned her hands and all she managed to do was snap the rosary chain that connected her to Syeira. She fell to the ground. Standing over her, Syeira fumbled with her skirts and drew her gun, aiming it at the prone Methuselah. She fired six shots, hitting shoulders, elbows, and knees. Then she turned to Esther.

"She was the vampire...how did you know…she was so fast…you were faster…" the redhead mumbled. "It's a long story, one I don't have time to tell." Syeira's matter of fact answer pulled Ester from her dazed state. "What do you need me to do?" the teenager asked, pulling herself together. "I need a way to restrain the vampire. She'll regenerate soon."

"Hmm…you said she was using anti-UV gel, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, we have this lovely fountain…"

Fathers Tres and Abel arrived not too long afterward with the jailers, and were stunned to find a badly burned vampire bundled up at the foot of the fountain while Syeira washed the blood off her rosary and chatted casually with Esther. "So you see," she was saying, "All I wanted to do was find and warn you, but when I saw a sister in a bloody habit I knew it had to be the vampire."

"Oh, it was so simple. I should have realized it earlier."

"Not at all, Esther. You lacked the information I had. Still, it would have been better for you to make sure you had your weapon out once you knew there was a vampire loose."

"Sisters!"

"Father Nightroad!"

"Father Abel!"

Tres didn't bother with a greeting. "Please report as to what has happened here," he said as the jailers took the vampire away. He and Abel listened patiently as both sisters told their story. "…And I can't believe how fast Lilith was!" Syeira smiled. "You flatter me Esther."

"Negative, Sister Lili. To evade a vampire's strike, your speed must be well above average."

"Father Tres, how many times do I have to ask you to call me Lilith?" Ignoring Syeira's comment, Tres addressed both sisters. "My ladys' plan was strategically sound. However, as my lady Sister Esther lacks experience and skill on the battlefield I do not recommend she enter a hot zone without backup." Abel laughed. "Lucky for you Lilith was here, isn't it?" Esther blushed. "I would have figured something out."

"I'm sure you would have, Esther," said Syeira. "After all, you're now an officer of the Department of Foreign Affairs. Let me be the first to welcome you to your new position."

"Thank you, Officer Lili." Esther was still blushing, but now she looked proud. Left out of the conversation, Abel butted in. "It's Agent Lili now. Lilith and I will be working together."

"I look forward to it, Father."

"Wait! You're an AX agent now Lilith?" Syeira only laughed. "Let's all three of us stay together if we can. I'd miss you two."

"Of course you would."

"Father!"

AN: Well, all I can say is I'm glad that's done, and you should be too, because rewrites are over and fresh material is on its way! Please leave a review on you way out.


	11. Stranger than Paradise

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except my three (four if you count dead people) OCs, whose backgrounds are heavily influenced by Sylvia Engdahl's novel _Enchantress from the Stars_. Anything you recognize is from the Trinity Blood manga, by Kiyo Kyujyo, or the novels, by Sunao Yoshida.

**Chapter 10**

Despite the heat of August in Carthage, and the crowds gathering to see the famously beautiful cardinal soon to pass by, Pietro Borromini was feeling good. Formerly of Rome, where Vatican personnel were a dinar a dozen, he had no desire to see a mere cardinal, beauty or no. Instead he lounged languidly in a deserted hotel bar, away from the crowds and with decent air-conditioning, a bottle of cold Carthage wine at his side.

His mood was only improved when a young girl approached him and asked if she could take a seat. With an, "Of course, signorina," he ordered the bartender to get another glass and poured the girl some wine. From her gaudy dress she was unmistakably a prostitute, but her clumsy demeanor and the awkwardness of her coquettish smile told him she hadn't been in the business long. She was of a petite build, and looked to be no more than sixteen or seventeen years old. Her hair was a striking red and her eyes glittered like lapis lazuli in her white face. Though she spoke perfect Carthaginian, such pale skin must have come from a western country such as Albion. He thought her profile to be exquisite.

As she took a delicate sip of wine, Borromini blurted out "I like you."

"Hmm?" the girl blinked as if surprised.

Borromini poured her more wine, shrugged his wide shoulders, and told the girl, "Ah no, it was nothing. I was going to ask if you liked the wine. It's 'Queen's Tears', the most expensive kind."

"Y-yes, it's very nice," she replied. The innocent smile she answered his questions with was making Borromini lose control. This girl is a real gem, he thought. He pulled out his wallet-the thick sheaf of bills inside was sure to attract her eye- and said, "Yes. If it's all right, why don't we go to my room after this? I have some white wine I brought from Rome you should taste." If the girl was a prostitute, she'd say yes without hesitation, but Borromini didn't want to be blunt about it. It was just as well, because the girl's next words were, "Rome? You come from Rome, signore?" He nodded affably and the girl's eyes widened "The truth is, I'm a programmer."

"You can operate an ancient computer?" The girl's eyes were wide with awe, and Borromini puffed out his chest proudly and nodded. "So, you must work for the government."

"No, I'm currently working for a private client. Awful man, has me climbing about in sewers…"

"Is your client a plumber or something?"

"Or something. He's a magic user." Borromini laughed, and the girl blinked her big blue eyes doubtfully. With a conspiratorial look, Borromini continued, "He wanted me to make sandstorms, but I finished that project, so now I'm on a long awaited vacation." If she'd been doubtful before, now the girl was just confused. "A magic user asked you to make sandstorms in sewers? Is that a metaphor?"

"Something of the sort. It would take to long to explain." Borromini was eager to be done talking, and gently grabbed the girl's hand. She tensed, but didn't register repulsion beyond that as he slid their paired hands down her hip. "Come to my room," he said, "and I'll answer all of your questions. I have a few to ask you too," he breathed in her ear. "Umm…before that Signore, there's a woman over there who'd like toknow more about your business." She pointed to a curvy shadow at the other end of the bar. Borromini's first thought was Two at once! Yes! But when he heard the more mature woman's question, all thoughts of pleasure flew out of his head, and he began to panic. "You're former Vatican Treasury Department Doctor Pietro Borromini, aren't you?" she asked, stepping into the light. It was a nun wearing a sharply pointed rosary around her neck, and a gun hanging from a belt around her hips with a dagger and extra ammunition. She grinned a predatory grin. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Sister Lili Stone, and I've come from the Vatican Foreign Affairs Special Detachment AX. Doctor Borromini, you already know why I interrupted, don't you?"

"AX?" Borromini's scream was pitiful, but for a man his size his speed was praiseworthy. He grabbed the prostitute and pulled her in front of him to act as a shield, raising a gun he'd had hidden in his bag to her temple. "Move and the girl dies!" he yelled. The bar staff hurriedly ducked under the tables. The nun seemed nonplussed. "And they told me you were smart," she murmured. Raising her voice, she said, "Esther, if you would?"

"Yes," Esther replied calmly. Instantly, the girl's body sank to the floor. "What?" Borromini's eyes widened in shock. His legs were swept out from under him by a strong kick, and he fell like a ton of bricks. "Don't move!" cried Esther. She posed heroically over the fallen man, gripping the shotgun she'd kept hidden under her skirt, strapped to her thigh. Fixing her aim with well-trained movements, she told the him, "For the last time Professor Pietro Borromini, after you were fired and banished from the Vatican, you retained illegal copies of its classified software. You are charged with the violation of the Holy Public Service Regulations. In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit you are under arrest!" Before Borromini could make a noise of protest, Syeira was at his side with the handcuffs.

Once their prisoner had been secured, Esther and Syeira made their way to Vatican Embassy in Carthage. While Esther changed out of her slutty dress and washed off her makeup, Syeira met up with Abel. Originally he was supposed to have done this mission with Esther, but Syeira's early acceptance into the AX led her to be paired with Esther instead of the silver-haired priest. However, he still had some of the paperwork for the case, as Borromini had a long history of crime. She needed those files to complete her report, and told Father Nightroad so when he was unable to find them. Syeira ended up going through the mess he called a room in the Embassy, all the while muttering, "Men. We just got here, and already this room is a disaster." After the files were found (stuffed between an overdue Accounting report and some socks), Abel escorted Lilith back to the nuns' quarters.

"Tell me something Father…" Syeira said on their walk.

"Yes?"

"Why on Earth did you have a slipper?"

"We found the files didn't we?" Abel whined.

"I did. You just stood there." Lilith said in an exasperated tone. "All's well that ends well, Lilith. How did the arrest go?"

"It was incredibly easy for a man with such a large criminal record."

"Oh?" queried Abel. "I think he'd just finished a large job and was off guard. He told Esther something about creating sandstorms in sewers for a magician." Abel's eyes widened and his demeanor abruptly became serious. "Magician?"

"Yes. Father, are you alright?" Abel did not reply. "Father does this 'magician' character have something to do with the Roesenkreuz Orden? I've heard about Dietrich von Lohengrin from Esther. Father?" At these questions, Abel's manner changed. "Well now…" he said, "Right about now they're having a party at the consulate. Let's go eat dinner!" He was back to his usual goofy self. Abel began to talk about how hard such diplomatic trips must be for Cardinal Caterina, and Syeira stopped listening. She was pondering Borromini's wprds to Esther. She knew that in the sewers there was an ancient computer holding a device made to self-destruct Carthago during the Armageddon. Considering the city's proximity to the desert, a sandstorm would be the likely option for how the device worked. Abel interrupted her thoughts. "Hello, Lilith? Are you in there?" he asked, waving a hand in front of her face. "Of course, Father. I was just wondering just how close you and Her Grace really are…" It took a few moments for him to understand what she was insinuating, but when he did, he immediately began to stutter out denials. "It's not like that! We're childhood friends, nothing more! She's my evil boss! It would be wrong!" Syeira laughed. She'd just have to keep her ears open for any mention of the Iblis.

Esther ran. She didn't know where she was going, and didn't particularly care. After changing out of her prostitute get-up as fast as humanly possible, she'd gone to Lilith's room to consult the older woman on the details of their report. She'd been waiting outside the door when not one but two sets of footsteps approached. She recognized Lilith's laughter and Father's voice. She didn't know why, but for some reason the thought of Father making another woman laugh like that- such a carefree sound- made her chest hurt. So she ran.

Esther only stopped running when her stomach began to growl at her. She couldn't recall the last time she'd eaten…was it this morning, or even before that? Really…She slumped against the wall and her thoughts strayed to the reason she had come to Rome. Back then she had wanted to find answers, and some small part of her had wanted to stay with Father. That part of her had only grown, but she still didn't have her answers. Why did the Lady Bishop and even Gyula have to die? A wave of homesickness washed over Esther and she quietly murmured, "I want to go home."

"We all feel homesick sometimes Esther."

"Ahhhh! Lilith. When did you get here?"

"I saw you running away from my room and followed you. Father Nightroad was very worried, and so am I. What made you run like that?" Concern was evident in Syeira's voice. Though she made it a point not to get involved with Younglings more than she had to, something attracted her to this young nun. She crouched down next to the petite redead. "It was nothing," Esther lied. "What were you and Father talking about?" Syeira gave a small laugh. "He was telling me about the Duchess of Milan. Apparently they've known each other for about ten years now."

"Ten years?" Esther murmured. She'd known Father for only six months and still knew nothing about him, If she could know him for ten years, would she know any more? "Umm, Lilith, is it okay if I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"It's about Father Nightroad. He won't ell me anything. He…Who is he?" Esther waited with anticipation for Lilith's answer. However, she was only setting herself up for disappointment. Syeira's answer was "I'm not sure what to tell you Esther. I've only known Father Nightroad for a few months, a shorter time than you have."

"But you've worked together as AX agents" you've laughed together "surely you know something!" Esther's plea was almost desperate, and it wrung Syeira's heart. "I'm sorry Esther, but I can't disclose details of my work to someone who isn't an AX agent."

"So you're saying I'm not allowed to know." Esther's voice was emotionless. "I'm really sorry, Esther," said Syeira. She stood and offered Esther her hand. "Shall we go? Abel told me they're having a party at the consulate. We could go get dinner." Esther took the proffered hand but declined the suggestion of food with a polite, "No, thank you," despite her rumbling stomach. She didn't feel like seeing Father now-or anyone else, for that matter. "Then what shall we do?" asked Syeira. "Aren't you going to dinner?"

"Not without you. We're friends, aren't we?" Esther gave a faint smile at Lilith's reply. "Thank you," she said, "You sound like Father."

"Heaven forbid I sound like that buffoon!" cried Syeira and both women laughed. "Umm…maybe we could go visit the prisoner we arrested earlier?" Esther thought aloud. Syeira said, "That's better than standing here. Help me locate Father Tres. He's on duty around here, and can show us the way to the cell." Tres was promptly located and with a "State Special Service Duty Regulations, Article Nine states: Senior employees must grant support to junior employees whenever possible, provided said support does not interfere with current orders. This does not interfere, therefore, I will guide you," escorted them to the cell where Borromini was held. "Thank you very much," both women told Tres, who responded with, "Negative. I have merely executed the commands of my position."

It was Esther who first noticed that something was wrong. She reached out to touch the doorknob, and was burned. She screamed, and received a concerned "What's wrong?" from Syeira and a "Status, Sister Esther Blanchett?" from Tres. "The knob is really hot!" she exclaimed. "What could…" before Esther could finish her sentence Tres had stepped forward and gripped the blisteringly hot metal with his right hand. "Ow" was Esther's reaction. "Sharp rise in temperature confirmed. After my ladies confined the suspect someone infiltrated this room," reported Tres. He kicked open the door, revealing Borromini's charred corpse. Esther looked horrified, but Tres and Syeira stepped forward to examine the remains. Tres reported, over Esther's cry of "Ahhh…This is…"

"This is suspect Pietro Borromini. His skin has carbonized. He was killed by an immediate spike in temperature. But this evidence is more important. Examine this, my ladies." He reached toward the corpse's neck and peeled back the skin there, revealing two small holes. "A Methuselah…an Ifrit!" said Syeira, cursing herself for not realizing it earlier. She ignored Esther's stuttered "The mark of a vampire…There are vampires nearby!" and her own slip-up in using the word 'Methuselah' to lower her mental shields and sense the intruder…She and Tres said. "Above!" at nearly the same time. They attacked at almost the same time as well, but where Tres fired upon the Ifrit with bullets, Syeira dove into his mind, something strictly forbidden for agents to do to Younglings. It took her a moment to process the information that washed over her, but when she did she knew she had to get to Cardinal Caterina as fast as possible. She moved o exit the room, but one thought held her back. Esther's still in there! At the moment, Esther had just come under fire-literally. A great fireball was flying towards her head. Syeira pulled Esther out of the way in the nick of time. Meanwhile, Tres continued to fire upon the Ifrit, without much luck. He had been in a position to blow the man's head off, but was distracted by the immediate danger Esther was in. The Ifrit used this moment of distraction to grab Tres's face and release another fireball. The priest collapsed to the floor. The attacker's nails lengthened to claws and he lunged toward Esther. In her mind, the young nun screamed for Father.

And he came. "Step away from them, Mister Ifrit." Esther was in tears- of relief or guilt even she did not know. "Father, because of me, Father Tres is…!" Syeira spoke up. "Don't worry Esther. Tres can take more than that. Abel, I trust you have control of the situation?" He nodded, gun still trained on the Ifrit. Content that Esther would go unharmed, Syeira moved to exit the room. Abel was speaking. "Please don't move," he told the Ifrit. "If you disobey I'll have to go back to being serious and then I'll have to shoot you. Right now I'm only in a very slightly bad mood." The Ifrit disobeyed. He raised a hand with a fireball in it just as Syeira passed him. She Shielded her hand and grabbed his wrist, using her superior strength to crush it. "He warned you," she said, and released the mangled appendage. That was a mistake. In the next instant the room was filled with fire and when it cleared the Ifrit was nowhere to be seen.

"I shouldn't have let go," Syeira murmured. "It's alright, Lilith. We all make mistakes." Abel moved into the room. "Are you okay Miss Esther?"

"I'm fine, but!" She gestured towards Tres. Abel placed his hands on the prone man's face. "Ooh…that is rather rough. They got your eyes, didn't they?"

"It is not an issue," said Tres, sitting up and grabbing Abel's hand so hard he issued an "Ow!" Tres continued. "Is that you, Father Nightroad? My lord you must follow that vampire. I-"

"But Tres, your eyes are-" Abel protested. Syeira jumped in. "It's alright, Tres, I'll go to Cardinal Sforza." And she did, so fast that Esther and Abel barely saw her leave. "Father Tres, what was that about?" asked Esther. "It is not logical. A vampire this powerful would not infiltrate this maximum security embassy simply to assassinate one former programmer." Tres explained. "You don't mean-"

"Correct, Father Nightroad. The professor is incidental. The real target is the VIP in the embassy. Cardinal Caterina is in danger."

At the moment Tres made his grave announcement, the woman in question was standing at the window of her room, pondering the strange smell on the air. "Oh my," said Cardinal Caterina. "Is something the matter, Lady Caterina?" A voice issued from the Cardinal's left earring. "It's nothing Sister Kate. It's just I thought I smelled something burning. A fire without an alarm, perhaps?" Kate replied, but Caterina wasn't listening. All her attention was fixed on the small, unnaturally strong figure standing behind her, holding her still. "Move not. Make no sound. Any resistance shall lead to thy death."

"Who are you?" The Iron Lady was shaken to her core. The figure spoke again. "Our instructions were clear. Do not move, Terran. Or perhaps we did not make ourselves understood?" Caterina turned, and for the first time saw the figure's face. It was an beautiful blonde child in men's clothes…angelic looking save for the tiny fangs peeking out of the corners of his mouth. "Vampire!" Caterina screamed, fear conquering all emotions and thoughts. The boy's face twisted in anger, and gripping Caterina tightly enough to cause pain he replied, " Vampire, sayest thou? Rude Terran. Insult us, wilst thou? Thou callest us vampire when we have risked our very lives to inform thee of Imperial command?"

"An Imperial command? You can't be…no…you're the Empire's-" Caterina gasped. She was unable to finish her sentence, as at that moment Syeira burst through the doors. She knelt before the boy and spoke urgently in Imperial. "Your Excellency, please release Her Grace! Forgive our rudeness, for something drastic has happened!" Syeira was panting with exertion not only from her long run but also from the strain of using her telekinetic powers to keep Tres back. "Please Excellency, run!" she cried as Tres broke free of her hold on him. The Methuselah boy looked taken aback, but moved away from the cardinal, and out of the direct path of Tres's silver bullets. It glanced his shoulder, a small wound but painful nonetheless. Tres, standing in the doorway, said, "Step away from Cardinal Caterina. Arms system: switch alignment modes from visual to audio. Commence deletion."

"Vatican filth!" The boy was crying in pain. "We should have heeded the warnings. Never! Trust! The Vatican!" He used haste and fled out the window. "Well, for a first diplomatic meeting, that could have gone better," remarked Syeira from where she knelt upon the floor. Tres ignored her in favor of inquiring as to Caterina's status. Caterina did not ignore the woman she believed to be from the Empire. "Diplomatic meeting?" she asked weakly. "He was the Imperial messenger?" Syeira could only nod.

Said Imperial messenger was currently wandering the back alleys of Carthago, mumbling to himself. "Curse the Terran! Brutish, primitive, and arrogant! Detestable religious fanatics! The world would be well rid of them!"

"Ion!" A man with blue hair so dark it looked black approached the boy. "Ion!" he said, "Ion those wounds…"

"Radu?"

"When you did not return quickly I…Were the Terran unfriendly?"

"We brought diplomacy and they brought bullets."

"What?"

"It has been decided. The Terran must submit or we will put an end to them!" But we wonder, who was that women who saved us?

**AN**: Finally, a chapter that's not a rewrite! As always, I beg you, dear readers, for reviews. Syeira did quite a bit in this chapter, and I need to know if she's taking over the story. Mary Sue-ness must be avoided at all costs. So please, take a minute and review.


	12. Child Play, Part 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except my three (four if you count dead people) OCs, whose backgrounds are heavily influenced by Sylvia Engdahl's novel _Enchantress from the Stars_. Anything you recognize is from the Trinity Blood manga, by Kiyo Kyujyo, or the novels, by Sunao Yoshida.

**Chapter 11**

Complete mayhem was an accurate description of Carthage Airport's control tower. It was chaos, even. After all, it wasn't everyday that a veritable army came and moved to land there, never mind a Vatican army during a well publicized diplomatic visit from one of the Vatican's most powerful members, Cardinal Sforza.

The poor man who had been given the task of directing the giant, cross-emblazoned airships shouted into the microphone. "Attention aerial infiltration forces! Your course is erratic! We cannot grant you landing clearance. Abort landing procedures immediately and standby in holding pattern." He was sweating heavily, but his voice was strong. "I repeat. Abort landing-"

"I refuse."

"What?" So much for a strong voice. The man's confusion was evident, so the person who was apparently directing the ships, also male, elaborated. "This is a holy matter," he said dramatically. "Vatican Secretary of the Doctrine of the Holy Faith, Director of the Department of Inquisition Brother Petros is charged with the duty of investigating the attack on Cardinal Sforza and all related breaches of Vatican security."

"Brother Petros also enjoys talking about himself in third person," someone in the back of the control tower room muttered, but no one laughed. They were listening to the brother. "-override your command by Article Four of Canon Law. But before that …pray remove all other aerial vehicles from my landing space. Therefore get out of my way! Or I will remove you personally! That is all."

"The Department of Inquisition?!" Caterina was furious. This wasn't an unusual state for her, as being a cardinal and a duchess made it necessary for her to deal with all sorts of infuriatingly incompetent people on a daily basis. But usually she hid her feelings better, and didn't slam her teacup into the saucer. And never was her fury accompanied by fear. "Of all the days." she said, more to herself than Tres who stood in the corner holding her hat, or Syeira who stood at attention in front of her. Caterina placed her head in her hands and muttered, "It's the height of inconvenience. The Department of Inquisition…" Here her fear began to show, as she bit an immaculate nail. Syeira didn't need telepathy to know her superior was worried about the danger they presented. Though she had never encountered a member of the Inquisition, they had been described to her as "a military force that has viciously exterminated all perceived threats to the Vatican, known colloquially as 'the fangs of the Church'".

To Syeira, it felt wrong to see Caterina in such a state. Though the cardinal shared no physical resemblance with her Society superior, Kebibi Kim'bar, both had a core of steel, and it was disturbing to see that steel bend. So she spoke. "Father Tres, you have faced the Inquisition many times, haven't you?" The cyborg did not answer, and Caterina seemed saddened, rather than reassured. Her next words told Syeira that had been exactly the wrong thing to say. "We all belong to the same Vatican. My brother and I…rather, the Inquisition and the AX have not settled this internal feud. If their soldiers run amok in Carthage city proper the public's trust in the Vatican will sink to irreparable lows." Caterina coughed, and Tres was immediately at her side. He queried as to her health and made mention of Sister Kate, but Caterina brushed him off. He knelt by her side, a rock to support her. As expected, when she mentioned the difficult position they were in, he had already calculated probabilities and prepared for them. Smiling for what felt like the first time in weeks, she said, "I'm counting on you." Though Caterina's facial expression and words were pleasant, unpleasant thoughts continued to run through her head. The Department of Inquisition will use any means at their disposal to exterminate the vampires, she thought. Any vampire. Even an ambassador, a messenger from the vampire's "Empire". To distract herself, she looked at her kneeling servant, reaching a hand out to touch his face. "Your eyes…" she said softly, "Are damaged are they not Father Tres? Are you well?" The chance for diplomacy will not come again. "It looks painful."

"Negative." He spoke for the first time since entering the room. "I am a machine. I know no pain." Saying this, he withdrew a pair of sunglasses from his voluminous robes and put them on, as if to spare her the sight. She smiled slightly at the gesture, and murmured, "I see." But still her thoughts were on the attack last night. The smile faded from her face. As long as I live they will not thwart me, Caterina silently swore.

She was drawn from her musing by the sound of a door opening. "Sister Stone, where do you think you're going?"

"Ummm…" Syeira couldn't find the words to explain that she'd been uncomfortable witnessing such a tender scene between a woman of steel and a man who claimed to be incapable of emotion. It was probably just as well. Caterina's voice was no longer soft. "Return here immediately. Our conversation was not finished."

"Your Grace, I have explained my actions last night."

"Not to my satisfaction. Pray tell your tale once more."

"I knew that Your Grace was waiting for an emissary from the Empire, and had surmised from a conversation with Father Nightroad that Borromini was working with the Rosenkreuz Orden. As I understand it, the Orden works to create chaos, especially by escalating tensions between Terrans and Methuselah. Thus when Borromini was killed, it seemed to me that his killer was not after you, as Tres believed, but wanted to stop us from interrogating him as well as make us immediately hostile to the messenger from the Empire. So I came immediately to your chambers and warned the messenger before he could be killed."

"How did you know the vampire that confronted me was the messenger? Our conversation was too quiet to be heard." Caterina's grey eyes were steely. She was picking at the flaws in Syeira's story, tearing it apart. Syeira gulped. It wasn't as if she could tell this Youngling she had preformed an illegal mind dive on the Ifrit and learned his plan. "I recognized the messenger. It was Ion Fortuna, Earl of Memphis and Keeper of the Empress's Sword. He is the grandson of the Duchess of Moldova, Mirka Fortuna, who holds several other titles. The Fortunas are known for being fanatically loyal to the Empress, and it makes sense that Ion would be chosen as the messenger."

"Hmm. Tell me, how did you arrive in my chambers as fast as you did?"

"Didn't you name me Demon for my strength and speed?"

"Your point is noted, as is your impertinence, Lili Stone. I am done with you now, but at some point in the future I would like to know the truth." Syeira blushed. Her story had been concocted on the spot, and she should have known a woman as sharp as Caterina would see through it. She nodded her head. "Good," said Caterina. "Now, your next assignment has been changed. Instead of investigating Borromini with Sister Esther you will be searching for the Imperial messenger with Father Nightroad. He and Sister Esther are already out looking for his location, as well as examining Borromini's possessions. Once you meet up with them, direct Sister Esther back here and tell her to bring the possessions of the late doctor. She will be assigned a new partner to finish the case."

"Yes, Your Grace."

"You are dismissed, Demon." Carry out your duty well, for you are suspicious and the second you are no longer useful you will be terminated.

Eleven, twelve, thirteen…Esther counted in her head the number of sugar cubes Father Nightroad had added to his tea. How he managed to do this while using binoculars and munching on a donut was beyond her. Speaking of which, why add thirteen sugars to your tea if you have a donut, or vice versa? Esther shook her head in an exasperated manner. What was Father, a poster child for diabetes? Well, enough of that. If he wasn't going to concentrate on work, then she'd have to. "Father?"

"Mwes?" he said around the donut. "How about one thing at a time, okay? Working, then eating, then putting sugar in your tea?" Esther was starting to get annoyed. He was still looking through the binoculars. "Hey! Father! Will you please just pretend you're paying attention to what I'm saying?"

"Miss Esther, what are you talking about? I hang onto your every word!" Abel said in a hurt tone, finally turning to look at her and removing the donut from his mouth. "If that's so, why don't you tell me why you're here and not Lili? She's my partner for this case," Esther retorted, crossing her arms. "Don't you like me anymore, Miss Esther?" Esther sighed. Abel was giving her his patented puppy dog look. "Please Father, just answer the question."

"Alright. I'm here to help you find information on Borromini while Lili is talking to Miss Caterina about what happened last night. I saw her before she left to meet Miss Caterina and she gave me all the information she had."

"Well, what is it?"

"No need to be so impatient Miss Esther! According to the check found with his belongings the company Borromini worked for is called 'Ba'al Marine Transportation'. It's in that building over there," he gestured in the same direction he'd been looking in with the binoculars. "It appears to be one of the Empire's dummy corporations. There are many of them in the free city of Carthage." Esther immediately thought, that's the Ifrit's hideout! Thinking about the Ifrit made her think about the injuries Father Tres had sustained protecting her, and she asked Abel, "Father Tres's eyes…will they get better?" Abel pulled out a piece of paper as he answered. "Oh? He'll be alright. He's as tough as he looks and more so. Besides, he has excellent hearing." Abel was now unfolding the paper, and it was beginning to look like "A map, Father?"

"Yes, one of the underground waterways." Abel would have continued, but at that moment Syeira arrived in a swish of skirts. "Abel! Esther! I didn't keep you waiting long, did I?"

"No," they both answered. Syeira was relieved. She'd made a stop along the way, one she didn't want her companions to know about.

_"What do you mean you executed a mind dive on an unknown Youngling? Syeira, are you insane? No, let me rephrase that. You should be insane!" Matxin's angry ranting was cut short by Zera. "Hush, love. First of all, I'm sure Syeira had a reason. Secondly, what is a mind dive?" Matxin sighed, placing a hand on his forehead. "A mind dive is exactly what it sounds like. It's a type of telepathy where instead of using a single strand of consciousness to send or receive a message, you throw your entire consciousness into the mind of another, absorbing their thoughts, feelings, and memories. It's illegal because each sentient mind is so different most people go insane even attempting it. " At this explanation, Zera looked faintly ill. "I take back what I said earlier," she said, "You can go back to yelling at her." _

_"So glad I have your permission, dear," said Matxin sarcastically. The holographic projection of his upper body turned away from Zera's to glare at Syeira once more. "Well? What were you thinking?" _

_"I wasn't, okay?" Syeira muttered._

_"The great genius, not thinking? Preposterous." Matxin crossed his arms. "Alright, so I wanted as much information as I could get in the shortest amount of time, so it seemed like the best option."_

_"Something like that is never an option, never mind the best!"_

_"It worked before, didn't it?"_

_"Wait," Zera once again interrupted Syeira and Matxin's arguing. "You mean you've done this before?" Syeira nodded, and her hand touched her locket through her habit. "Right before Evrek died I reached out to him with all of my mind…and he reached out to me. We accidentally preformed a mind dive on each other. All of him is inside of me."_

_"That's part of the reason Syeira and I are so close," Matxin told his lover. "At first I hated her for being the one Evrek entrusted his being to, but I grew to understand that he was giving me another sibling in his place, one who could understand and love me just as he had." _

_"Oh. I think I understand now. But if she's done it before, why are you so upset now?"_

_"Before, it was an accident and the other mind was that of a fully trained telepath. What she just did, a one-sided dive into an untrained mind is exponentially more dangerous, not to mention illegal."_

_"She is standing right here, you know."_

_"Sorry Syeira," both holograms said in unison. Zera spoke next. "So…why did you call? Surely you didn't want Mat to yell at you."_

_"No, I actually wanted to tell you what I learned. I know where the Contra Mundi and the Rosenkreuz are hiding." _

After relaying her information, Syeira had switched off the communicator and rushed to where she was to meet Abel and Esther as fast as she could, but she didn't make it in time. Luckily, they were occupied with…a map? "May I see that Abel?" Syeira asked. Obligingly, he handed it over. "It's the most detailed plan I've ever seen," he said, "but there is one odd thing. According to this map it's possible to enter the 'Gabereau Elissa'-"

But wasn't that sealed off after the death of First Lieutenant Cheriat? thought Syeira. She didn't realize she'd spoken aloud until a deathly pale Abel turned to face her. "Who is First Lieutenant Cheriat?" an oblivious Esther asked. "You'll learn if you do your research properly," said Syeira in a chipper tone. "What do you mean, my research?" Now Esther was just confused, so Syeira explained. "Abel and I have been assigned a mission together, so you will be given a new partner to investigate Borromini with, Esther. You already know the details, correct Abel?" He answered with a curt nod. "What will you two be doing?" demanded Esther. "If you're going to arrest that vampire, I'm coming too!"

"Arrest?" said Abel, his face slowly regaining what little color it had. "No, we won't be arresting anyone. And we don't need any assistance." Esther, who had opened her mouth to speak, closed it with an audible click. There was a moment of silence, then she spoke again. "What are you going to do?" Abel and Syeira exchanged a glance. "We cannot divulge the details of our orders to any but fellow AX agents," Abel said. Esther heard Syeira's voice in her head, saying "I can't disclose details of my work to someone who isn't an AX agent." In a dull voice she said, "I don't have the right to know. Is that what you mean?"

"Well, if you must put it bluntly, yes. In this case, yes." Abel's voice was also emotionless. Syeira took one of Esther's hands in her own and squeezed it. "I'm sorry Esther, but Cardinal Sforza wants you to return to the embassy with all of Borromini's effects. Your new partner will be waiting for you there." Esther jerked her hand away from Syeira, "In the end-" In the end, they won't tell me anything. "Miss Esther? I trust you know… that is, it's not that it's…"

"I understand, Father. An order is an order. Please go and be well, both of you." Esther smiled, and both adults breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you," they said, and turned and walked away. I am still a child and still an outsider, thought Esther. "But!" I will not wait and do nothing.


	13. Child Play, Part 2

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except my three (four if you count dead people) OCs, whose backgrounds are heavily influenced by Sylvia Engdahl's novel _Enchantress from the Stars_. Anything you recognize is from the Trinity Blood manga, by Kiyo Kyujyo, or the novels, by Sunao Yoshida.

**Chapter 12**

"Hmm. The wound has not festered, has it?" Radu Barvon, the Baron of Luxor, asked his childhood friend, Ion Fortuna. It was a rhetorical question, as Radu already knew the answer was negative. In fact, the only reason he called it a wound and not a cut was to save his Tovaras's pride. A Terran dealt the same wound would have been fully functional by now, but because the bullet that grazed him had been made of silver Ion's body was not healing. Even worse, his strength and senses had been reduced to Terran levels. Smiling slightly, the tall, blue-haired Methuselah said, "Then it requires only rest, and in time you will be whole again, Ion." Like the child he resembled Ion pouted, puffing out pink cheeks and exclaiming, "The humiliation! That our noble flesh should suffer injury at the hands of a Terran!" The air had been let out of his cheeks, and tears would have gone quite well with his expression. But of course, the proud noble Ion Fortuna would never cry. "And that such trifling injury would render us immobile. Bedridden! It is a pathetic damnable spectacle! They have brought us low, to their womanly level of disease and weakness!"

"It can't be helped," said Radu unpityingly. At times like this it was so easy to think of Ion as a spoiled brat, the sort of person that the world would be better off without. If only he could be finished off right now…but the plan…Unaware that he was being ignored, Ion continue to rave against the Terrans. "-un-evolved apes! How dare they-" Radu interrupted once again, stating in a matter of fact tone of voice, "All things sicken. And silver is poison to our blood, worse than ultraviolet light." He placed an unlit cigarette in his mouth and made his way over to the small Methuselah's bed, pondering how best to make Ion shut up. His voice could be so aggravating at times! "Luck was with you, Ion. It is only a small wound. Surely one who shoots so badly could not be a threat?"

"Of course not! Even had that woman not warned us we would never have been defeated by am mere Terran. Thou knowest it is so! Radu? Thou look not well." Indeed, Radu's face had gone quite pale. A woman had warned Ion? It couldn't possibly be…"Tovaras, what did this woman look like?"

"She was wearing the uniform of those detestable Terrans, but spoke the language of our noble homeland. She had long hair, brown we recall, and a womanly build. Why dost thou ask, Radu?" Radu gulped. It seemed that Ion's savior was the same woman who had crushed his wrist last night, not fearing his fire. But if she had been there when he attacked, why had she warned Ion? How could she possibly know that he came in peace? How had she beaten the mechanical doll to Sforza's quarters? Questions spun around Radu's head and he absentmindedly grabbed the wrist that had been injured last night. Ion's voice brought him back to himself. "Radu? Radu?" Releasing his wrist and putting a quick smile on his face, Radu covered his moment of distraction by directing all attention back to Ion. "Well. You always do your best to provoke attack. Did you, Ion?"

"We did nothing of the sort! All we did was attempt to communicate with the brazen swine!" Ion threw his pillow at Radu. Radu disposed of the bloody bandages he'd been holding and hugged the pillow to his chest. "The 'outer' Terran are said to be combative. So unlike our race in that respect, are they not?" He smiled fondly as he said 'our race'. Then the smile was gone from his face, replaced by what, in a less handsome man, might have been called a sneer. "And so, Ion, what's the plan now? That meeting was a colossal failure. So we will nurse your wound and then you will travel directly home, yes?" There was a small pause, almost as if Ion was actually considering the option. "No!" Ion shouted, and it sounded like he was trying to convince himself to stay in this hostile land, rather than return home to grandmother. "To us, to the boyars, Augusta's commands are absolute! We will recover and successfully complete our task." Radu's smile returned. He would have a second chance to complete his task, then. Or perhaps it would be more apt to say that Flamberg would have a chance to complete his task. "As you wish. In all things I am your assistant." Here Radu threw the pillow back at Ion, hitting him in the face. "By your side to the bitter end, Tovaras-" and what a bitter end it will be, Radu mused. Knowing nothing of his soon to be betrayer's thoughts, Ion simply replied, "Our apologies. Your work is also hard."

"Not at all. Are you thirsty? You've had nothing but water for the past forty hours." Radu removed his cigarette from his mouth, rolling it between his fingertips. He knew what Ion's answer would be. "Yes. We are getting thirsty. Could you bring us some 'water of life'?"

"Of course." Radu had already turned away from his friend and was walking to the room's only door. "Light on the opium, please," Ion requested, "and also"

"Add a pinch of sugar, right? I know your preferences." Radu's cigarette had found its way back to his mouth, which was now smiling at his tovaras. "So sayest thou, but then brings us a drink too opium heavy," Ion pouted. "You're a lightweight with a sweet tooth," retorted Radu. "Sugar isn't good for you."

"Hey! Radu, wait!"

"What is it?" Radu wasn't smiling now. Indeed he looked slightly worried. But there was no cause for it. All Ion could say was, "…Be careful around flammable objects!" Radu teased his tovaras in return, "Your hair looks like a porcupine." Then he left and shut the door. He had an important call to make, and could only hope the Inquisition wasn't too paranoid to accept tips from an anonymous source.

Back inside the room, Ion tousled his 'porcupine' hair. We're the same age, he thought,"Yet he talks to us as if we were a child!" Lying down in the comfortable bed, his thoughts turned to the errand he had sent his tovaras on. We have no thirst because of the silver poison. "Forgive us our lie, Tovaras. Right now our once glorious body is as weak as a Terran." Pulling aside the window curtain from where he lay, Ion looked out over Carthage and at the Terrans going about their lives in the sun. Radu, when was it that we stopped walking out under the sun? Thinking of the sun and its deadly rays led Ion to murmur "If they attacked us now, it would surely be our end."

If there is one thing that is true in this universe, it's that Fate has a warped sense of humor. So of course, that's when Esther walked in.

Esther had followed Lilith and Father at a discreet distance until they reached the building Father had pointed out earlier. As they entered through the front, she snuck around back and climbed in a window. Taking deep breaths to calm her fast-beating heart and sweating out of nervousness, she ascended what appeared to be a servants' staircase, quietly peering into rooms along the way. In only one did she see anything. As she turned the doorknob with a soft click, a voice filtered out. "So soon returned? Didst thou 'forget' the sugar again? Thy tastes are…" The Marquis of Hungary had looked the part of a vampire. Tall and pale, with dark hair and clothes, he was the image of the perfect villain. The child before her was not. An angelic face with golden eyes that she-he? rubbed sleep from, sleep mussed golden hair… Esther was dumbstruck. But not enough to stop aiming her gun. "Er…uh huh?" was all she could mange to say aloud whilst inside her thoughts raced. I follow Father and Lilith and somehow I find this? What a pretty young …girl? No, no breasts…boy? Naked. Naked boy. Must apologize. Or get out first, then apologize… "Te…" said the boy. "Tea?" said Esther. Then he roared, "Terran!!", and suddenly that face wasn't so angelic. Esther recognized the word and her mind screamed Vampire! The fight that followed was brief. The boy-vampire had Esther pinned the ground and bared his sharp teeth. "Thou pest, thou worm, answer!! Who sent thee?" Sensing that no answer was forthcoming, he prepared to rip her throat out. Esther saw this and thought He's going to kill…As if I'd let him! "Yoouu!" she screamed, slamming the butt of her gun into his bandaged arm. He reared back in pain, giving her an opening. Suddenly their positions were reversed and she was the one on top, prepared to kill, while he lay prone underneath her. "Don't move," said Esther. "In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit you are under arrest."

"Kill us then, wench! We, the honorable boyar, would never suffer the humiliation of capture by a filthy Terran!"

"Honorable? Honorable men don't kill a jailed programmer who hasn't yet stood trial, and they don't assault Lady Caterina!" Esther practically screamed the last part. She would have continued, but Radu chose to interrupt.

Radu had known the moment the girl entered the building. At first he figured the soft tread belonged to a servant, eager to avoid disturbing their masters. But then he remembered that they had no servants here in Carthage, and there were no doors in that part of the safe house. What purpose would a Terran have, for it could only be a Terran with the sun shining so brightly outside, inside the house of a Methuselah that they would enter through a window? Nothing good, for certain. So he followed the sound of footsteps until he caught sight of a young, red-headed nun. Could she be an assassin sent by the Vatican? From the way she moved, it was unlikely. She seemed too young, too untrained. He watched her open the door to Ion's room, and the brief scuffle between them. He heard the anger in her voice when she mentioned Cardinal Caterina. It would have been perfect for his plans had Ion been killed by subordinate of the Cardinal, but the stupid girl wanted to arrest him instead. So Radu decided to step in.

"That ends. Now. Terran." Radu stepped into the room, wreathed in smoke from his now-lit cigarette. "Put down that toy." He held a knife almost idly, but Esther had no doubt that it could and would be thrown with deadly accuracy and speed. Whoops seemed an understatement, but it was all she could think, besides There was another one!! The small Methuselah spoke. "We have the situation under control, Radu."

"Do shut up, Ion. Once more. Put down your 'weapon' and step away from him."

"No. You put down your weapon," said a new voice, and Radu felt the cold muzzle of a gun against the back of his head. "If you throw that knife," Father Abel Nightroad continued, "I will do something horrible to you. Something _very_ horrible!!"

"Father! Lilith!" Esther exclaimed. "You're safe now, Sister Esther," said Syeira. "Stand up slowly and come over here." Esther complied. As she did so, she explained, "Father, Lilith, these two are boyars-nobles of the Empire. We should take them to the Embassy for questioning." Her voice was filled with pride at having found the two vampires. "Would you excuse me for a moment?" Abel directed his question to the boyars, who looked at him curiously. Esther was still watching them, so Abel drew her attention with a soft "Miss Esther,". As soon as she turned to look at him he lifted his hand and brought it down with a resounding slap across her face. The boyars were clearly confused, and Syeira pasted her best look of condescension on her face. Though she probably had more experience dealing with insubordinate subordinates, she'd decided to let Abel handle Esther, as the young nun's emotional attachment to the priest would give any scolding he delivered far greater impact than one of hers. Why, the red head looked like she was going into shock from the slap! "I am sure that I told you to please wait outside. So not only did you disregard my orders, you engaged in hostilities. Who taught you to act this way?" Abel's voice was as frosty as a winter morning. Esther slowly lifted a hand to her cheek, her eyes welling with tears. Abel didn't spare her a glance, looking instead at Syeira. She nodded, understanding that this was where she came in. Stepping forward, she knelt before the Methuselah before the and began to speak in the language of the Empire. "Please forgive our rudeness. My name is Lili Stone and I currently serve Cardinal Caterina Sforza as a member of the State Special Service Annex. My companion is Abel Nightroad of the same. We have come under orders from our superior to offer you both protection and sanctuary. Syeira was peripherally aware of Abel softly translating her speech for Esther, and of Esther's gasp of outrage at the idea of protecting vampires. Ion and Radu seemed startled at her use of their language. Ion eventually said, in Imperial, "Raise thy head. We are-"

"Forgive my impertinence, excellencies, but I know well who you are. Ion Fortuna, noble of Moldova, Tzara Methuselute; Earl of Memphis. You are Spatar, the bearer of the Empress's sword and as such relay Augusta's imperial command. And you, Radu Barvon, are the Baron of Luxor and his tovaras. Likely his vice envoy and an inspector under the orders of the Empire, am I correct?"

"How is it that thou knowest this, Terran?" demanded a flustered Ion. Syeira smiled. She wasn't about to tell Younglings about a mind dive. So instead she said, "I find it prudent to keep up with the politics of my home country." Both Methuselah gasped. "And yet thou wear the garments of a Terran of the Church!" exclaimed Ion. "My story is a long one, too long for telling now, but I joined the Church in hopes that I could change the prejudices of those around me, especially on the subject of Methuselah. All I wish for is peace between our two races, and on that subject...may I take your presence here as an expression of the desire to open diplomatic negotiations with my superior?" Abel had stopped translating for Esther after giving her the names and titles of the Methuselah, so Syeira spoke the last part of her speech in the language of the 'outside'. Ion answered her question in the same language. "At first, yes. Now...We cannot trust the Vatican! Opening fire upon us, unprovoked, last night, invading our sickbed today? Though we are thankful for thy warning last night, we cannot agree!"

"Please understand, excellencies!" Abel piped in. "Both incidents were misunderstandings on our part! There was a Methuselah who assaulted the cathedral immediately before your excellencies' arrival and-"

"What? An attack?" Ion, in his confusion, momentarily abandoned his grand speech patterns. Raadu looked speculative, and Syeira had to admire his acting as he said, "Some other Methuselah? Ion, the radical faction in this city?" Syeira played along. "What do you mean, Baron, by radical faction?" Abel looked like he wanted to ask the same question. Before the baron could answer, a great rumbling filled the air. "Take cover!" yelled Abel, and moved as if to shield Syeira and Esther with his body as Radu did the same to Ion. Parts of the ceiling collapsed. A dazed Ion asked his tovaras, "What is this..."

"That noise...it's a tank!" Oh, like you didn't already know that, thought Syeira. Radu really was a great actor. If only he wasn't part of a group trying to destroy the world, he would have made a great Agent. Ion stammered out a "W-what?!" before the voice of Brother Petros cut through the noise to reach them. "Excuse us!! We, the Department of the Inquisistion, are here to ensure the peace of this city!! I am the humble head of the Inquisition Brother Petros!! All vampires on these premises! You are to come with us!"

"This isn't good," Abel murmured to himself. Not realizing a normal human wouldn't be able to hear his voice, Syeira muttered, "Thanks, Captain Obvious." He shot her a surprised look, but continued. "Is there an escape route?" Radu answered him. "Uh...yes. There's an underground waterway, accessible from the emergency stairs, but..."

"Then go! Now!" Abel yelled over the noise of the Inquisition. "No!" It was Ion who spoke. "We can't trust...thou art in league with these feral soldiers."

"I trust them this time, Ion. And therefore you will trust in me. Trust in your protector, Tovaras." Objections defeated by Radu's words, Ion conceded. "We will ready ourselves." Abel and Syeira looked at each other, and she nodded to him, indicating that it was his turn to take the lead. "Right! Next. Now...Miss Esther. I shall leave the rest to you and Lilith. I must hold them here for a little while. I will entrust the nobles to the two of you." Esther, as if eager to prove that she could follow orders, immediately said "Yes, sir." Syeira opened her mouth to protest, but shut it. Why did she want to stay and fight alongside Able when their was a Rosenkreuz member to be watched and killed? Abel was a capable man, he didn't need her help, yet...He must have sensed her hesitation, because he placed a hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry, I'll be alright. Trust me." She nodded, and whispered back, "I will. Don't make a fool of me for it," and they parted ways.

Father Abel Nightroad faced Brother Petros from the balcony. "So you've come, Brother."

"Well, well, well."

AN: thanks for taking the time to read my story! Now, would you take one more minute and review it? It doesn't have to be lengthy, a simple "I'm like your story" would make me happy. An "I don't like your story" is also acceptable (though why you've read this far if you don't like it is beyond me).


	14. The Rock

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize belongs to someone else, likely Kiyo Kyujyo or Sunao Yoshida. I've also started incorporating ideas from other mangas; see the author's note for their names and a fuller explanation.

**Chapter 13 – The Rock**

"I am Petros. Brother Petros, head of the Department of the Inquisition. Some also call me 'Il Ruinante'." The crashing of the waves below against the cliff face took on an ominous tone as the heavily armored figure introduced himself to Abel, who stood on the balcony of the vampire safe house. Unusually serious, Abel afforded Petros the same courtesy and introduced himself. Then again, perhaps his seriousness was not so unusual. He was facing Il Ruinante, said to be the strongest, most violent knight at the Vatican. Single-handedly, he had annihilated two companies of the enemy and one company of the Vatican army in the Bohemian Wars four years ago. Abel's usual feather-headed manner would be no help against such a man, so he had tossed it aside. Petros would murder any man who crossed him without second thought, no matter how scatter-brained they were.

Considering the number of unfriendly encounters between the departments of the half-sibling cardinals, Abel half expected Petros to charge him immediately. It seemed, though, that when there was a vampire to be had, the department head put aside inter-Vatican squabbles. He said, "My current mission is to promote peace by eliminating the suspect of the most recent attack. If you are also of the Vatican then you will not hesitate in cooperating with us in the holy battle. Now step aside and allow us to pass."

"No, I'm afraid not." Abel's voice was completely unrepentant. He even had a sly smile on his face. This was clearly not the answer Petros was expecting, as he exclaimed "Whaaaat?" Whether this was because so few stood against him or he couldn't believe another member of the Vatican would oppose him, Abel was unsure. Either way, he looked ready to demand an explanation, so Abel gave him one. "I, too, am conducting an investigation into that suspect, sir. And my superior is quite terrifying. Any deviation in my orders would result in such torture, such maiming from her, that I would be in no fit state to marry, should I ever survive my current career." His voice rose dramatically in a poor imitation of Caterina's as he said, "You PIG!!" and dropped back down to normal levels for, "When she says stuff like that I take it seriously. Also, I asked my coworker to trust me on this, and if I make a fool of her she'll be a demon. So. Could you and your entourage kindly take your leave?"

There were angry mutterings from said entourage. Petros silenced his soldiers with a wave of his hand, saying, "It is alright. So then…Nightroad, did you say?" The smile was gone from Abel's face. "If your problem lies not in misunderstanding but in mishearing then the Vatican employs an excellent otologist. You should see him immediately."

"Oh?" said Petros with smirk. His eyes gleamed with excitement and he quoted, " ' The Lord is my shepherd. The sword is my companion. By the hand of the Lord, I will be victorious'!" Petros voice had risen to a yell and swinging around his spear-like weapon he screamed, "I shall do God's will! We shall ride over your corpse, enforcement officer!" With that he swung his weapon hitting the ground with a crash as loud as thunder. Abel was forced to jump out of the way and watched as chunks of stone fell into the sea far below. Wait. Chunks of stone? How had Petros' blow shattered stone? Looking at the weapon he found his answer. Its top was a high-frequency rotating wheel. A hit from it could kill a person. It was lucky then that Abel wasn't your average guy. He sent thanks to God that Lilith wasn't with him. What could she have done against such a fearsome foe?

Grinning like a madman, Petros lauded Abel's skill. "Magnificent. You evaded an attack from my 'Screamer' quite well." Preparing for another swing he said, "Thank you Nightroad, or whoever you are. I have longed for a chance to cross swords with an enforcement officer!" and the aptly named 'Screamer' came crashing down. This time, not only did it slice through a cable from overhead, it caused a rockslide, which sent roughly half of Petros' men into the sea. Abel, who had barely avoided death a second time, could see how this man had destroyed a company of the Vatican army in the Bohemian Wars. In a battle-frenzy the Director of the Inquisition took no notice of his surroundings. When the screams of his men finally drew his attention, Petros turned to Abel with a fearsome look on his face. "You! What have you done to my soldiers?!" Abel protested feebly, but Petros said, "Don't bother to make excuses!"

"You asked for it. I guess I'm stuck now, aren't I?" mumbled Abel, thinking Why an action type? He and Tres would get along, though…Clearing thoughts of that disastrous would-be meeting from his mind, Abel began to pray aloud as he drew his gun. "O Lord, shield me from the enemy…Amen!" He fired repeatedly. With bullets flying towards him, Petros made no move to dodge and smiled. He laughed, thought Abel, bewildered. The reason for Petros' uncaring smile soon became clear. Like Abel's own wings in his Crusnik form, shields extended from Petros' armor, blocking the entire round of bullets.

"Humph!" said the knight, "I applaud your skill. But! I am shielded from all attacks by my holy vestments. No! Mere guns cannot harm me! Even your best efforts are meaningless. Abel decided he'd met the worst trash-talker ever, and resumed praying. "O Lord, what shall I do with such an unstoppable, hateful foe?" Looking to the heavens for guidance, Abel noticed the hanging cable that Petros had cut in his earlier attack. He began to formulate a plan, heedless of the other man's cries.

By the time Petros stopped quoting, Abel was in position at the top of the stairs. With a mighty "Amen!" Petros swung his Screamer up into the air. Abel, moving quickly, shouted, " 'Heaven helps those who help themselves'!" Petros nearly laughed aloud at that. How could this puny enforcement officer hope to escape alive? He grinned. "It is futile to resist! You cannot possibly hope to hold your ground!"

"Then what's this?" asked Abel with a grin, and for the first time Petros noticed the cable the enforcement officer was holding. The cable that wrapped around his Screamer and continued to the ceiling, holding it in place! "No!" exclaimed Petros, then "Crap!" as he was forced off balance. When the knight let go of his weapon to unwrap it and regain his balance, Abel took the chance presented. There was a small opening in Petros' armor at his right shoulder and with an "Amen!" Abel fired off two shots. Petros let out a cry of pain as the bullets struck spot on.

That elicited shouts of outrage from Petros' men, but once again he silenced them, this time saying, "Wait, you! This is a battle man to man. I need no assistance!" To Abel he said, "It seems I underestimated you. This humiliation is atonement for my sin of hubris!"

"Yeah, y'know…Your sense of justice is admirable, even if it is too broad, but…" Action type, action type… "Won't you give up already? Please?" Abel's voice was a mixture of bored and pleading. "You wouldn't want to lose your other arm, would you?"

"It seems that now you underestimate me!" said Petros as he produced an ampoule out of nowhere. He continued, "I have informed you that from this moment forth I face you all out!" Abel was confused. "Is that a painkiller? Might I suggest a trip to the hospital instead?"

"I shall go to the hospital soon enough! But…" Petros inserted the ampoule into the side of his neck…and vanished. He reappeared disturbingly close to Abel, shouting, "But! I insist on taking you with me!" Then he struck. Only Abel's crusnik reflexes saved him from obliteration. "What?!" he exclaimed. "This is almost like-"

"Almost like a vampire's 'haste' is it?" finished Petros, dealing a strong blow to Abel's abdomen. Abel was sent crashing into the wall. Slumped down at the base of the wall, he left a bloody stain at the point of impact, and more blood dripped from his mouth. Staring at Abel's prone form, Petros explained, "This booster was developed by the Congregation for the Doctrine of the Faith to counter the vampires' 'haste'. This marks the first time I've had the honor to use it in actual combat. Consider it the highest of praise, Father Nightroad! And now- fare thee well!" Petros' form blurred as he prepared himself for another strike. "Divine!" Abel raised his bloodstained face, "Retribution!" and was sent flying off the cliff in a shower of blood and rock.

The remaining soldiers began to cheer and slander Abel. "Do not speak ill of the dead," said Petros, removing his helmet. His straight blue hair blew in the wind. "As those who serve under the One True God, we must forgive his sins after battle. It is the duty of those who serve God to pray for the happiness of his felled enemies in the next world." Petros closed his eyes to pray. " 'O thou shall love God and thine enemies, too' Amen." His eyes snapped open. "Now, much time has been wasted over this trifling matter. We must begin the full investigation posthaste! We will hunt down the sinful vampire that threatened Cardinal Sforza like the monster he is!"

As Radu walks away from his tovaras and the sisters he can't help but smile. By the time he returns, with the key that could take them away from this place, they will all be dead at the hands of the Inquisition. He holds in his laughter until he is far enough away that no one will here, then it bursts out of him. It is not the laughter of a sane man. Radu discarded his sanity long ago, when he joined the Orden. He had to, to survive the harsh tests Dietrich considered training. His mind was warped and bent, and he learned to live for two things- fire and the death of Terrans. It's lucky for him that the two go together so well.

He always felt disdain for Terrans, and joined the Orden to rebel against the Mother who ordered the Methuselah live in peace with them. There, he came in regular contact with the Terran Puppet Master, and his disdain became hatred. With each Terran he killed he saw Dietrich's mocking, pretty-boy face contorted in pain, begging for mercy. Likewise, he had always been fond of fire, and the Orden turned that fondness to an obsession. Fire was his only strength in a world where one Terran could turn him into a puppet, where another could summon demons…

He was never a normal, whether it was his fire or his personality that set him apart. As a child, he saw the cloud of bliss that Ion lived in and tried to emulate the blond boy so that he too could feel happiness. But it never worked. His eyes remained blank, his smiles hollow, his soul empty. So he went to the other end of the spectrum, to hatred. To the Orden, and to something that caused him to burn on the inside as he did without. He hates the world, and will see it destroyed.

Radu hears soft steps approaching. His face goes carefully blank, and he whirls to face whoever has been following him. It is the brunette sister…Lili? Did she hear him laugh? How can he explain himself? On second thought, why would he want to? He'll kill this sister now and be done with it.

Radu conjures a fireball and prepares to fling it at the sister, but makes one mistake, which may prove fatal. He looks into her eyes.

They are brown, like Dietrich's, perhaps a shade darker, but it is not the color that freezes him. It is the emotion, or lack thereof. If eyes are truly windows to the soul then this sister is soulless. Her eyes are completely blank…so like his own before he discovered the fire that is hatred. Her voice is emotionless as she says, "Ifrit Radu Barvon. Were you behind the attack on the Vatican embassy last night?" He admits it. Why bother with secrecy when the Terran will be dead in a few minutes? "Yes, I killed Borromini. I drank his blood and burned him to death, just as I will you!" He flings the fireball, which she deftly sidesteps. He prepares to make another, but is distracted by her next words.

"That's all I needed." He hadn't noticed the placement of her hands before, but as she withdraws them from behind her back he curses his foolishness. She's holding a device he'd bet his titles is some type of recorder. She slips it into a pouch on her belt, and draws her dagger. Radu is tempted to laugh again. "You think that will save you from your fate?" She doesn't deign to reply. Instead, she vanishes.

As a Methuselah Radu should have no trouble seeing 'haste', but he cannot track the movements of this woman, which means she moves faster than a Methuselah. He doesn't feel the dagger sliding between his ribs, puncturing a lung. He doesn't feel himself falling, hitting the ground. His world goes dark.

Syeira walks away from the fallen Methuselah, cleaning her dagger on the hem of her habit. She pauses, closes her eyes, and breathes deeply. When she opens them, there is life in her brown pools again. Meditation was never Syeira's strong suit, but after she stopped crying over Evrek's death she often found herself slipping into a state where she was without emotion. The healers diagnosed her with depression, but she wasn't sad, she simply didn't feel anything. She has found falling into this state useful during combat, as she feels no guilt or remorse. In Radu she recognized a kindred soul, one who had also experienced such emptiness. Apparently he felt the same, for he paused long enough for her to ask a question and receive an answer.

Now, if the Count of Memphis discovers what she's done, she'll have proof that her actions were for the safety of all involved. It's lucky that her communicator serves as a recorder as well. The only thing left to do is transfer the recording to a standard issue AX tool, and she can submit it to Cardinal Caterina.

Syeira enters the safe house and finds the key. Her mind-dive into Radu's head last night revealed its location to her. It's in his room. After retrieving it, she takes a quick look around for anything suspicious and comes up with a piece of paper with a number written on it. The number is familiar…it's the Inquisition hotline! The bastard called the Inquisition on them! He never intended on offing Ion himself, he's was going to have the Vatican do it. All these thoughts rush through her mind, but predominantly is Esther is in danger!

Ion'a wound is not bad, to Esther's surprise. She thought a shot from Father Tres would hit closer to the heart. When he collapsed, she assumed it was from blood loss, but it appears that it was the result of silver poisoning and exhaustion. However, there is severe bruising around the cut, and Esther murmurs, "I'm sorry," when she realizes what it is from.

"What for this time, Terran?"

"For earlier, when I hit you here. It hurt, didn't it?"

"It could not be helped. We intended to kill thee too. Do not bother to make allowances for us." Esther is surprised by the young count's forgiving attitude, until he says, "But we cannot forgive that brutish Terran! He shot us without provocation!" Esther imagines the Father's reaction to Ion's words, and quickly moves to defend the android's actions. "Father Tres' action can't be helped. Er…'cannot' be helped. After all, right before that a vam- a Methuselah had killed someone in the cathedral. It think anyone would be cautious if there was a Methuselah in Cardinal Sforza's vicinity after that."

"Yes, we recall the Terran with glasses said something to that effect, too. Esther. Please tell us in more detail. Maybe that was a strike by the radical faction." Ion had a thoughtful look on his face as he said this.

"Radical faction? The Baron of Luxor mentioned something like that, too, didn't he? What is it?" Esther was surprised by the fearsome look her question elicited from the count, and more so by the revelation that the leader of the Empire was a woman. Neither of them noticed the presence of the Inquisition until it was too late.

Syeira was sprinting past the body of the downed Baron of Luxor when a fire-filled hand reached out and grabbed her ankle. The smell of burnt flesh filled the air, and she looked down to see her blackened calf disintegrating away to reveal bone. He's still alive? was her last conscious thought.

Radu smiled. It was not a pretty sight. His face contorted into an expression of pure malice. The foolish sister had missed his heart, and it would be the death of her. His eyes ran over her body from head to toe, and he was surprised to see the keys to the ship near her right hand. He picked them up and tucked them into the cloth sash around his waist, then summoned another fireball and contemplated how to kill her. Usually he burns the Terrans he is sent to kill to ash instantly, but a slow death seems more fitting for this woman. After all, as Ion would say, "She has sullied our noble flesh!"

Thinking of his doomed tovaras brings a scowl to Radu's face. Somewhere in time he has actually become fond of the little blond, and if he didn't know better he'd think Dietrich used his strings to manipulate the Empress into choosing the Fortuna scion as the messenger, just to play with Radu's head and heart.

The Baron of Luxor leaves the fallen Terran and walks to within hearing range of Ion, the other sister, and hopefully, the Inquisition. He'll return to torture her when he's sure that Ion is dead. After all, so few know of the existence of this tunnel, it's unlikely anyone will come and help her.

He stops just out of sight of the doomed pair. The Inquisition arrives, and he smiles, until he hears the one who is most likely the man in charge say, "No. We won't kill the girl or the vampire." Radu stifles several curses. He'll have to do the job himself, then. He holds out his palm and fire bursts into being, telling himself that the moisture in his eyes is from the heat, though it has never presented a problem to him before.

Relief is visible in Ion's eyes when the Inquisition men are incinerated. "Radu!"

"Forgive the late arrival. Are you alright, Ion?" Ion does not answer. Instead, upon seeing the blood staining Radu's shirt, he asks, "And thou, dear tovaras? We worried, we feared! And thou returns to us soaked in blood, so our thoughts were correct!"

Esther's mind is working furiously. The rest of the vampire's exchange is lost to her as she comes to a revelation. Ifrit are rare. An Ifrit attacked the cathedral, with the intent to disrupt the Cardinal's meeting. The Inquisition mentioned an informant, before Radu, the Ifrit, burned them to death. Radu knew when Ion would be meeting with the Cardinal. Lilith went to find Radu, and hasn't returned. Radu appears to have been stabbed. Lilith carries a dagger. It all fits.

"Your Excellency. Step away…Please step away from the Baron of Luxor." She draws her gun.

"What!" Ion screeches. Esther ignores him, and assumes her shooting stance, gun aimed directly at the blue-haired Methuselah. "Hurry!" she urges, "I think I know who the informant is. The one they mentioned earlier."

"Terran! What is the meaning of this!" Ion is outraged at the implications.

"So I'll ask you directly, Baron of Luxor. What you said earlier, about the 'radical faction'. That refers to yourself, does it not?"

Radu smiles.

**AN: **Yes, I believe Isaak is a Terran. There are many facts supporting this belief, but if you want them, you'll have to review. Sorry this took so long! I'll try to get the next chapter out quicker!


	15. Le Feu Follet

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize belongs to someone else, likely Kiyo Kyujyo or Sunao Yoshida.

**Chapter 14- Le Feu Follet**

"Ra-Radu is part of the radical faction? No! Do not slander him, Esther! Thine eyes, too, witnessed this scene. Radu just saved us, thou knowest it!" Ion's cheeks were flushed with anger.

"He didn't save us. He just killed them. Most likely because they tried to take us alive. What he wants if for you, Earl of Memphis, true messenger of the Empire, to die. That, and only that, will ignite the boyars' rage and start a war with the Terran." Esther's voice and the hands holding her gun were firm, despite the enormity of what she was saying. Ion, on the other hand, was shaking with rage. "Terran bitch hound! If thou part thy foul lips to insult Radu once more…"

"She is correct, Ion." Radu took the following moment of silence to look upon his tovaras's innocent face for what would possibly be the last time. He had never really appreciated how beautiful Ion was before, with his soft gold hair and large, expressive eyes. Eyes now wide in shock. Something made Radu smile. He didn't know if it was his tovaras's beauty or his own wickedness, but he knew it must appear to be sinister, when combined with the sister's and his own words. And my! How fast these Terran women were catching onto to him! He'd best do something about that. But first, to burn Ion's happy little world-a world he had so wanted for himself-to ash.

Adopting a proud bearing, Radu walked over to the nearest corpse. Kicking its head, he said in a haughty tone, "How truly useless these Terran are. I went out of my way to inform them of your every move, Ion. It would have been nice if, true to their nature, they simply killed the 'intruding vampires.'"

"…Ra…du…? We…we do not believe it…Such nonsense…we refuse to believe it." Radu paid no mind to his tovaras's muttering. He was too busy mulling over the implications of what he'd just said. 'It would have been nice if…they simply killed the 'intruding vampires'.' To use the word 'vampire' at all hurt, but to use it in the plural? Did he want to die? Some part of him had always been uncaring of his own safety. He worried over Ion instead. But Ion, as the messenger, was doomed to die. And…to die alongside him…that would not be a bad fate at all. Perhaps that was what he had been seeking all along – the peace of death.

But he couldn't die yet. Luckily neither Ion nor the red haired girl had noticed when his cold stare became vacant as he mused on his own slip of tongue, possibly because maintaining a mask had become second nature to him. He registered that Ion was still in denial, and decided to disabuse him of his belief in the loyalty of tovarasi.

"No. It is not a lie. It's not a lie and, by the way, I am also responsible for sabotaging your meeting with Sforza last night."

Ion continued to shake his head. "W-why…Why, Radu…Wherefore…"

Radu pinned the blond boy with a merciless stare. "To ensure the future of the Methuselah. We cannot coexist. Despite that Augusta seeks to parlay with the Terran." In a gesture that belied his deadly power, Radu delicately raised his right hand to his chest. "I seek to rectify this mistake. You understand, don't you?"

"Such idiocy…If these are thy thoughts, why not propose them to Augusta? To act without orders is treason!" Apparently Ion did not understand. Radu smiled. Such sweet naivety. "Such constant sincerity. I always envied you that. However, Ion Fortuna, you are so correct that you are in error.

"Abilities, familial rank, personality…each of these in you is perfect. Your eyes always look straight ahead…never to the side, or behind…And certainly never beneath you. Do not mistake me. I am not you. I am not Augusta's favorite. How could a proposal from such as I" Radu lifted his hand, "change the opinion of mighty Augusta?" Fire trickled upward from his raised palm. "When those without advantage seek to win, they must change all the rules of the game."

"Rules?"

"Yes. Change the rules…no. Change the world." Radu clenched his fist around the flame, the uneven light lending his smile a demonic cast. " 'Igne natura renovatur integra,' " Radu intoned.

* * *

Esther's eyes went wide at the Ifrit's recitation of that hated phrase. She was transported back to a world of cold and snow, where Dietrich whispered in her ear. Yet her aim did not falter, and she was soon drawn back to the heat and flame by the blue-haired vamp-Methuselah's next words. "I will do it. I will change the rules of the fight to give our species dominance. Any means to ensure that end. Lie, betray, kill my friends without hesitation."

'He says he'll kill without hesitation, but still he stands here and prattles on,' thought Esther. 'He's killed the flame? If I could just get His Excellency to move I might be able to shoot.'

""Oh, and Ion?" The betrayer used haste to disappear…only to reappear behind Esther. Large hands came into her sight, reaching past her head to her weapon. She felt the heat radiating off the body behind her, and his next words came from behind and above her head. "In one other thing you are mistaken. This is not 'treason'. **This** is treason. 'Vampires' attacked the Cardinal, then the messenger is killed by Cardinal Sforza's people. Isn't that enough to start a war?"

"Run," Esther said, before her voice became a shriek, "Please run Your Excellency!" 'Please, for the sake of both our worlds, run!' Esther thought, but could not say.

"But Radu…" Ion murmured, before he was cut off by the taller man. "It is foolish to speak further, Ion. That man to whom you offered your friendship is nothing but a filthy traitor. Try to focus on that thought as you die." Warm hands pushed Esther's finger on the trigger, and she could have sworn she heard, underneath the creak of the gun, a whispered, "Farewell, tovaras." Some detached part of her mind, the part not screaming in fear or coming up with desperate plans, thought, 'I could have sworn I oiled that today.'

A flicker of movement in the corner of her ignited in the young woman a spark of hope. She cried out, "Lilith!" even as the recoil of the gun sent her flying further into Radu's embrace.

A high-pitched screaming sound, filled the air, and filled Esther's heart with despair as she realized it could not possibly be her friend. Whatever it was, it moved so quickly between Esther, trapped in Radu's arms, and Ion, that the bullet was deflected, or at least thrown off course. At least, that was what Esther could surmise, as Ion did not appear to be harmed and she didn't think anyone's aim could be that bad. "What!" exclaimed the man holding her.

"Well now, what's all this? A vampire pointing a gun at another vampire is not something you see everyday." Esther could hear the unspoken 'But why can't it happen more often?' in the newcomer's words. 'He speaks as if vampires are demons under Satan himself, and that uniform- he is "The-"

"The Inquisition!' growled Radu. He placed one arm across Esther's shoulders, holding her in place, and flame sprung from his other hand. This action enraged the Inquisitor. "You use women and children for a shield…You! Coward!" He lunged forward at an extreme speed, forcing Radu away from Esther. Radu conjured fire in both his palms and was about to attack when the Terran man spoke again. "Ifrit? Then you…my beloved soldiers…that sister…Unforgivable!" This time he moved so quickly Esther's eyes could not track him. "O detestable vampire, ENDURE THE IRON HAMMER OF JUSTICE LIKE A MAN!"

"Die!" Radu screamed, a hint of desperation in his voice. "Revenge for my men!" the Inquisitor answered. Esther remained collapsed on the ground where Radu had dropped her as she watched the battle. 'The radical faction or the Inquisition. No matter who wins…we're all in trouble.' At that moment, both combatants struck deadly blows. Radu observed, "The flames don't hurt him?"

"This is nothing. Keep the mind clear of distractions and fires stay cool to the touch!" 'Well, that's interesting,' thought Esther, more than a little shocked. 'Wait, why am I sitting here? This is the chance I need!'

She ran over to Ion as fast as her legs would take her, and dragged him away from the fight. "Now! Run, Your Excellency!" Shouting probably wasn't the wisest idea as it caught the traitor's attention. "Ion! There's no escape!" A fireball flew towards them at high speed, and Esther's world slowed down. 'No time to draw my gun…it's too large to avoid…I must protect His Excellency, but …I don't want to die! Help me, someone!'

Her silent prayer was answered. With the sound of a gun firing the fireball became an explosion mere feet from her head. There, standing on the deck of the escape boat, gun raised, was- "Fa-Father!"

The crazy Inquisitor might have said something, but Esther was focused on the miracle that was Father, and his next words. "Miss Esther! TO THE SHIP! HURRY!" She complied, dragging the boyar with her. Her actions were nearly in vain, as Radu used his opponent as a springboard and came flying towards the ship. "You will not escape! Die, Ion!"

Father fired his gun, but the vampire deftly avoided the shots. He landed on the deck to the sound of breaking planks. "What are you aiming at, Terran?" he sneered in Father's direction, before turning to Ion, and conjuring anther fireball.

Then something was falling over the Ifrit. "That's the main sail?" Esther asked aloud, thinking 'Father wasn't shooting at Radu, he was aiming for the rope holding the sail the whole time!' The sail engulfed Radu, and burst into flame. Tortured screams could be heard from the inside the inferno, which was slowly moving towards the bow of the boat.

"Ra-Radu!" called Ion, stumbling towards his betrayer. He nearly went overboard, but with a shouted "Mr. Ion!" Father ran and caught him around the waist. His efforts were decidedly not appreciated. "Unhand us, priest! Radu is…Radu-"

"Your Excellency! It's time to go. And it's too late for the Baron of Luxor…"

"'Trust me.' That was thy word, thy vow, Radu…" Tears streamed from the small man's eyes, and he collapsed in Father's arms. "Your Excellency!"

* * *

Syeira awoke to white. White ceiling, white walls, white bed sheets on her bed…Wait. 'Bed? She'd not fallen asleep in bed. She'd collapsed in a dark, humid tunnel when that traitorous Ifrit burned her-He played dead! The-the-! And she, such a moron for not checking his vital signs, or even scanning his mind!' She sits up and screams her frustration. "!"

"Oh no! Sister Lili! Is the pain medication wearing off?" In response to her scream a woman in a pure white habit rushes over, eyes wide with concern. 'A nurse, and pain medication…I'm in the infirmary. That explains the sterile environment.' After closing her eyes and taking a few calming breaths, she opens them again with a reassuring smile. "No, I'm fine, thank you. Just…frustrated. I made a foolish mistake." The nurse –an older woman, judging by the wrinkles on her face and the gray in her hair- tsks at her. "Now dearie," she says in a slightly scolding tone, "I'll not have you thinking that. You managed to wound a vampire! An Ifrit, no less, if what the blood samples taken from you habit indicate is true! You should be proud of yourself, girl."

"Wait…my habit?" Syeira looked down at herself. Sure enough, she was dressed in a hospital gown. 'Oh planets, no! What if- no, I musn't think like that. There are safeguards in place…' "Excuse me, ma'am, but could you please tell me what happened to my gun and belt?" Syeira nearly winced at the strain in her voice. 'I probably couldn't sound more desperate if I tried.' Thankfully, the nurse was either tone-deaf or oblivious. "Don't you worry about that. The nice Inquisition man who brought you in here took it to analyze the blood and clean it off. Couldn't have a pretty thing like you go around covered in vampire blood, now could we? And lucky you, getting carried in by such a handsome man! He's the director, you know! Pity you weren't awake to enjoy it…" She wandered off to the office at the end of the room, prattling on about what a lovely couple they'd make, and how he'd promised to visit her later, but Syeira's mind had stopped at the word 'Inquisition'. 'If it wasn't Abel or Esther who brought me in what happened to them? Did the Ifrit…? No, even an Ifrit can't defeat a Crusnik. Then why did they leave me? Option one, they thought I was dead. Option two, they had no choice. Option three, the Inquisition got to me before they could. Wait. Why in the name of the galaxy am I thinking about this? Someone in the Inquisition has my belt! Either they'll open it and find stuff which will reveal me, or they won't be able to open it and will detain me and keep it, getting more suspicious all the while! I am so screwed!' Syeira closed her eyes again, took a few more calming breaths, and began to formulate a plan. When her eyes opened, they held a dangerous light.

She glanced around. The old nurse had wandered out of sight. She held out a hand and the bed curtains at the end of the room came flying over, arranging themselves around her bed and hiding her from view. Once she was assured of privacy, Syeira began unwrapping the bandages around her calf. She hissed at the sight revealed. From her ankle up to her knee the flesh was an ashy white, with occasional spots of charred black. The skin around the area was bright pink and inflamed. 'Well, that's disgusting. It's one thing to see wounds on a patient, quite another to see them on yourself. Now, that nurse said pain medication, so I'm going to have to do a cleansing and then heal myself. This is going to hurt. I hate pain.' Syeira placed her hands on the wound, and shuddered. Cleansing was not a pleasant process. It sped up the deterioration of any foreign chemicals in the body, but it tended to make Syeira feel queasy. Then the actual healing began. Her flesh began to bubble like boiling water. She gritted her teeth and droplets of sweat rolled down her face. Slowly, ever so slowly, burnt muscle became healthy and regained its former mass. Skin stretched to cover newly grown muscle.

With a pained sigh, Syeira leant back against the metal bars at the head of her bed. Healing always took a lot out of her. She lifted her foot in the air and wiggled it around, testing the movement. The repaired limb worked well enough, even if it was a bit sore, so she sat up and rewrapped the bandages. She couldn't function with an injury of that caliber, but there was no need to let the world know that.

Leaving the curtains in place, she stood unsteadily and quickly stripped the bed of its sheets. A little work and they were wrapped around her in a passable imitation of the loose robes worn by native Carthiniagins.

Then she bent her knees, tensed her muscles, and leapt. Flying, or self-levitation, if you're being picky, was not a particular talent of Syeira's, so she always needed a jumping start, so to speak. Hovering at well above the nurse's eye-level she made her way into the office and landed silently behind the elderly woman. Careful to check her Crusnik strength, she landed a sharp thrust at the back of the nurse's neck, causing her to crumple to the floor, unconscious. Syeira picked the other woman up and arranged her it looked like she'd fallen asleep at the desk.

She then made her way towards the door, on bare feet. She pressed her ear to the heavy wood, hoping to hear nothing, a sign that she could slip out unnoticed. Instead, her ears caught the sound of approaching footsteps. She jumped back just in time.

The door swung open and nearly crushed Syeira, backed up against the wall as she was. She caught it just in time, and stayed hidden behind it. She could see nothing, but heard footsteps again, more clearly this time. She concluded that three people had entered the room, one treading softly and two others with a longer, heavier stride. Cloth rustled. Expensive, heavy cloth. Two were apparently in the middle of a conversation. An unfamiliar, male voice was saying, "…have not yet made an arrest. After they hid at the inn they, well, it is unfortunate, but they escaped."

"What a fascinating mistake." 'That's the cardinal!' thought Syeira. 'Who is she talking to?' Her unspoken question was answered by Caterina's next words. "That you, the director of the Department of Inquisition, would allow a vampire to get away from you. Indeed. It seems somewhat out of character, Petros."

'So he's the one who brought me in. He'll know where my belt is.'

"I am embarrassed to be reprimanded. However, the opposition had unlikely allies. Our loss is their fault, not our mistake," the newly-identified Petros replied to Caterina. The pair's next words were lost to Syeira as she realized, 'He's talking about Abel, Esther, and Ion! They got away!' She grinned and punched the air. She listened to Petros describe the two, 'Definitely Abel and Esther', and then, "Your Grace, does this bring anyone to mind?" Tension crackled in the air, but Caterina, the well-seasoned politician, handled it well. "Brother Petros, a member of my department lies severely wounded by these vampires and you have the nerve to suggest that I know their accomplices? As someone who has recently lost department members I would expect you to be more sensitive to the pain I feel now, having felt it yourself!" Caterina's tone was properly scandalized. Petros' was ashamed when he spoke, after an uncomfortable silence. "You have my deepest apologies. My lady…"

"Yes, Director?" Caterina's tone was brusque.

"This sister did not have an ID card on her person. That is one reason why I contacted you, to identify her."

"I fail to see why you make such a pointless statement."

"That is, she did not have one that I could find. I was not able to open any of the pouches on this belt, and wondered if you might know where she acquired such an object." Syeira missed Caterina's reply, though she was sure it was scathing and threatened the male director with sexual harassment charges for searching an unconscious sister and confiscating her property. She was too absorbed in the fact that he had her belt with him. 'He was probably going to make me open it in front of him,' she thought. 'What a disaster that would have been. I have been careless, carrying the Society objects so obviously on my person. But I live in a dorm room that's regularly invaded by other sisters, so I don't really have much choice.' She was drawn back to the conversation when she heard Caterina's soft tread. The Cardinal seemed to be walking farther into the room…but when Petros took a single step, Caterina stopped. "Go no further, Brother Petros."

"My lady-"

"Brother, your presence is unnecessary. See the curtains. Sister Stone is already injured, she does not need to be goggled at by a man while she is half-dressed. Especially not you, who has already taken liberties with her. Give me the belt, and I will return it to its proper owner." Syeira could tell Petros wanted to protest, but what could he say? His footsteps resumed, this time heading in the opposite direction. Once Syeira could no longer hear them, she gently shut the door.

Tres whirled round, his guns trained on Syeira's chest. His eyes were obscured by heavy sunglasses, so Syeira said, "Tres, don't shoot," in hopes that her voice would be enough for the killing doll to identify her. She really wasn't feeling up to dodging bullets. "Voice Identification: Sister Lili Stone recognized," Tres intoned. Syeira smiled and stepped forward when he lowered his weapons. She froze in her tracks when she saw Caterina.

Cardinal Sforza was also facing Syeira. Her arms were crossed over her chest, and dangling carelessly from one hand was the belt. She did not appear at all surprised to see her agent hiding behind a door. "Bed sheets, Sister?"

"I was working on short notice."

"Care to tell me why you were working on anything at all, instead of resting your grievous injury in bed?"

"I'm so doped up I don't feel a thing, so I thought I might as well get going," Syeira said with a goofy smile. Caterina was not fooled. "Your work ethic is admirable. However, the medicine must be very potent if you actually thought to make your way through the embassy dressed like a Bedouin. And barefoot. You would be thrown out."

"That's kind of what I was hoping for." 'After I got my belt back, at least.'

"So you were going to wander the streets after curfew without a weapon or any ID in hopes of doing what, exactly?" Caterina sounded like it was stupidest plan she had ever heard. And, to a Youngling who didn't know what Society agents could do with only their minds and bodies, it probably was. Syeira winced. Eyes downcast, she answered, "Finding Esther and Abel."

"I don't know if you're an idiot or a genius, but that might just work."

"What!" Syeira's head shot up. Caterina was no longer looking at her, but staring out the window, a contemplative look on her face. The cardinal explained. "Father Nightroad along with Sister Esther and the Imperial envoy are missing. I cannot search for them. As they were seen aiding a vampire, I must deny all knowledge of their existence. However, you can. No one will expect you to be up and about. I will announce that you recovered sufficiently to be sent back to Rome, and you will be able to move around unnoticed and unsuspected, searching them out. When you find them you contact me and we will arrange a rendezvous."

"How can I contact you if I'm supposed to be in Rome?" In response to Syeira's question Caterina unhooked on of her large, ornate earrings and handed it to the agent. "This works as a communicator. You can contact Professor and Iron Maiden. I'll get myself a spare. In the nurse's office is a little-used passage that connects to one of the chapels, so that the ill who come to pray can get treatment without contaminating those who are healthy. Use it to sneak out. You'll look like a poor cripple, dressed in bed sheets and bandages as you are, so no one will pay you any mind. I will distract the nurse- where is she, by the way?" Syeira guessed Caterina had been so involved with getting rid of Petros and formulating a plan she hadn't noticed the nurse's conspicuous absence. She grinned widely. "Asleep."

"And I suppose you had absolutely nothing to do with that." Caterina also grinned, then became serious once more. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go!"

"May I have my belt?" Syeira asked, trying her best to sound polite and not whiny. Caterina raised one delicate eyebrow and lifted the object of contention in the air. "This? It is quite an interesting object. Heavy for its size, and very strong if Petros could not open any of the pouches. That makes one wonder what you're hiding, Sister."

"Why ever would I be hiding anything? After all, I'm only working for my country's largest enemy using a false paper trail." The sarcasm in Syeira's voice caused Caterina's eyes to narrow. Clearly that was the wrong answer. "I used to think your attitude was funny, but clearly my lenience has given you ideas above your station. I will keep this until you show proper respect. Now go!"

Syeira stood frozen, but inside she was burning. 'How dare-She can't-I'll kill-' Some of that last thought must have shown in her eyes, because Caterina's easy superior manner faltered. The blonde glanced toward her android, and he tilted the gun in his right hand toward the errant agent. Syeira was so furious she didn't even notice the threat. Slowly, she held out her hand, palm up. "Cardinal. Before I lose all respect for you and all restraint, return my belt," she ground out between gritted teeth. "Why? It's just a belt. A rather unique one, but still only an accessory. What is so important, Demon, so secret, that you would risk everything to obtain it?" "I don't know if you understand, having lived nearly your entire life as a woman of the Church, but that belt was a gift from someone I loved very much-someone I'll never see again." Syeira didn't have to fake the sadness in her voice. The belt was a long-standing joke between Evrek and herself. Something she said must have touched Caterina, because the belt was tossed in Syeira's direction. "Go," said the Cardinal with a haughty sniff. "Bring back my loyal, obedient agents, and then we shall continue this discussion." Syeira was out in the open air less than a minute later.

* * *

'It's like martial law', thought a man walking through the streets of Carthage. 'No. it's even worse. At least if it was martial law, Carthage's own army would be patrolling.' He walked past bars and casinos, businesses that should have been opening as it was now evening, with 'Closed' signs on their doors. The marketplace should have been full of light and noise, but it was deserted. He hurried by the bronze statue in front of the Grand Cathedral, pulling his hood around his face. The statue depicted Saint Elissa, a lady knight, beautiful even clad in armor. He would've liked to stop and look, just for old times' sake, but around the base of the statue soldiers were gathered. Dressed in black field uniforms, the badge on their collars was based on the Vineam Domini, the emblem of the Carabinieri, the Vatican's most infamous anti-terrorism corps. The man sighed. "I'm stumped. We can't very well get to the embassy like this. Weak, weak," he muttered under his breath.

"It's good you don't have to, then, isn't it, Abel?" Abel Nightroad's pale blue eyes widened at the sound of his name, and his hand went to his hidden gun. He spun in a full circle, looking for the owner of the muffled voice. "Who's there?"

"I'm down here, moron!" Looking down he saw… 'A pile of rags?' Then a hand emerged from the dirty cloth and pulled back what could possibly be described as a hood. The lower half of the figure's face was still covered by cloth, but Abel recognized their eyes. "Lilith?" he said softly. Then, "Lilith! I can't believe it's you!" He wanted to reach down and hug her, no matter how dirty she was. She did not appear to share the sentiment. "Idiot! Don't make a scene. The soldiers will be on us. Keep walking calmly and turn down the next empty road. I'll follow you." Abel did as ordered, his heart singing. For days he had feared the worst, especially after hearing that his friend had disappeared after following the Baron of Luxor.

Abel waited for a few minutes around the corner of a dark alley, and when Lilith shuffled by, he reached out and grabbed her, picking her up and hugging her tight. He stifled his scream of pain when the action caused his many wounds to protest, but not well enough. She immediately wriggled out of his embrace and stood glaring at him, hands on hips. "What was that?"

"I'm sure I have no idea what you mean." Lilith sighed at his words, and her glare softened. "Abel, you promised me I wouldn't regret trusting you. And yet three days later you still suffer from such injuries you can't embrace a friend without pain?"

"Three days is not a lot of time to heal."

"It's plenty for you, Crusnik. And before you ask how I know that, remember I've seen your file." Abel sighed in defeat. "I am sorry Lilith. I-"

"Don't worry. I forgive you. Isn't that what friends do?" Her smile was soft, and her hands, cupping Abel's face, were cool on his clammy skin. "However," she continued, "I may not be so lenient if you refuse medical care."

"But I can't go to a hospital, we're hiding from the law!" She slapped him lightly and reached into her grimy robes, pulling out the belt he was so used to seeing around her waist. "Don't be silly Abel. Esther and I both got top marks in our first aid class." She popped open one of the pouches and removed a hypodermic needle. Abel must have been in poorer condition than he realized, because she had his sleeve rolled up and the needle in his arm before he could move. "Owowowowow!" he squealed like a small child. "Don't be a baby Abel. It's just a little pinch."

"What did you just do to me?"

"Painkiller. I know Esther usually has a full kit with her, so this will tide you over until we get back to wherever you're staying." Abel started to smile as the ache in his gut subsided. "Where'd you get this stuff? It's good."

"I may have borrowed it without permission from the embassy hospital."

"Wait. Why were you in the embassy hospital? You aren't injured, are you?" Abel's voice grew in urgency as he scanned his friend's form. She moved to cover her legs with the dirty cloth she wore, but he caught her hand. "Lilith, why is one of your legs heavily bandaged?"

"Well, there was this Ifrit, and we had a bit of a disagreement…" Her voice trailed of uncomfortably as the joke fell flat. She looked away from Abel. He heaved a sigh, and, without releasing her hand, began to walk in the direction of the inn. "Come on Lilith, let's have Esther treat you too."

Silence reigned for the first block. Abel's thoughts ran towards the pessimistic. 'What happened to her? How? I left her and Esther both alone with that traitor, they both could have been killed! Lilith nearly was! And I let her treat me when she's injured, too!' Syeira was more concerned with formulating a plan to get the Imperial envoy to the Cardinal and then safely home. She was the one who broke the silence. "Abel, how is the Earl?"

"He is well, we are simply waiting for the silver to be flushed from his system."

"So he's well enough to move?"

"Yes, but where can we go?"

"Caterina gave me her earring-communicator, so I'll arrange a meeting place with her. The sooner this business is over the better for everyone." Abel stopped dead. "Abel? What's wrong?"

"Caterina knows you're out here? Injured?"

"…yes?" Silence prevailed.

'That-that-no, Abel, you mustn't think like that, Caterina surely has her reasons, though there is no good reason to send a woman like Lilith out while she's INJURED, not that she's delicate or anything, she's just too precious…Did I really just think that?' Anger gone, Abel spent the rest of the short journey mulling over this revelation.

When the duo reached their destination they were confronted with a most interesting dilemma. Syeira had been living on the streets for the past three days, and it showed. "I'll get thrown out it I walk into any establishment," she said, looking down at herself. 'Lilith's right, she can't just walk in…that's it!' And with that thought Abel swept his friend off her feet. Literally.

He kicked open the door to the inn and marched in carrying a shocked Syeira. When people in the common area turned their heads, he said loudly, "I found the Roman dogs harassing this woman in the street! Can you believe the nerve of them? Invading the city, putting up a curfew, and then troubling we citizens!" Around the room heads nodded and faces hardened. The owner asked from behind the counter, "Is there anything I can do?"

"Please, send a first-aid kit up to my room. One of my companions has some medical training and should be able to help her." Syeira realized what Abel was doing and when he next moved, groaned as if in pain. A murmur started, "…poor woman…Vaticans…curfew, damn them!...medical help…bad condition…" and continued for a while, growing in volume and vehemence.

By that time, Syeira and Abel were already at the door of his room. She whispered to him, "No one's around. You can let me down now." He only held her tighter, and said loudly, "Esther, it's Nightroad. I've returned." There were footsteps on the other side of the door, and it opened to reveal the young redhead. "Fath- Lilith!" She exclaimed. As Abel walked into the room, Syeira responded, "Hello Esther. Can you tell this blockhead to put me down?" Obediently, Esther said, "Father, put Lilith down." He complied. "Oh, so you'll listen to her, but not me? Abel, I'm hurt."

"Yes you are. So sit here and let Esther tend your wound. I'll…go have some tea." His voice was somber, and tired. As soon as he left the room, Esther pounced. "Lilith! What happened? Where have you been? I was so afraid when I realized Radu was the traitor- afraid he'd done something horrible to you! Father said you were wounded, can I do anything?"

"Esther, calm down. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. What happened with the Baron was a mistake, one I will not make again. Perhaps you should go check on Father. He did not seem well."

"Oh! Yes, you're right. I'll go do that." She fled the room. Syeira took a seat on the edge of Ion's bed and looked at the small Methuselah. "Abel told me that you are well, save for silver poisoning."

"The priest is correct. We should be back to full strength within a few days."

"Good. I saw the Cardinal, and she gave me a means of communicating with her. I will arrange a meeting place…or perhaps you would like to use it?" Syeira held out the earring-communicator. Ion took it. "We thank you. However, even should we contact Cardinal Sforza using this device, we would still like to meet face to face."

"That's understandable. Here, if you press this button, you can speak to Sister Kate. She will relay any message you have to Cardinal Sforza. I'm not sure if the Cardinal has acquired a new earpiece yet-this one was hers- so you may have to settle for leaving a message." Ion nodded, but did not speak. He seemed uncomfortable. "I'll let you compose your message in peace, then," said Syeira. She walked towards what looked to be a bathroom, hoping to wash. Street life was not a clean life, especially in a dusty, sandy city like Carthage.

That's when she heard Esther. "…you won't tell me anything, Father! You dodge my questions. You've saved me, you've protected me, but I still don't know who-or what- you are! Why?" Esther went on, while Syeira stood frozen. A Youngling on another planet had once said a very similar thing to her. It hadn't caused her much pain, as she was only doing her job, but she knew Abel cared about Esther very deeply and her words must be hurting him. So she stepped in. "…hide his true self from you? Ah! Lilith! When did you get here?" Esther was flustered. "Well, I was coming in to wash up…"

"You were listening in?" Abel sounded shocked. Syeira snorted. She'd done far worse than eavesdropping in her life. "It's hard not to, when you're that loud."

"Terrans? There are some strangers outside. The sight is worrisome." All three of the clergy turned to look at Ion, then rushed to the window. Esther voiced what was on all their minds. "The secret police! Not good!"

* * *

AN: Hello and merry day after Christmas! I suppose that should be happy Boxing Day? Oh well. I'm very sorry for my extended absence. I wanted to give this chapter to everyone as a Christmas gift, but family took priority. As always, please tell me what you think!


	16. The Red Shoes

**Disclaimer**: See previous chapters.

**Chapter 15- The Red Shoes**

Radu dreamt. It had been so long since he had slept, well and truly, that he could not tell past from present, dreams from reality. He was thirteen again, and reading a fascinating treatise on the development of the Empire when a familiar voice called, "Where art thou, Radu?" He glanced out the window, knowing what he would see. An angelic face with copper eyes, framed by golden hair, was wearing an expression of mild disapproval. "Always reading books! Come out! Cross swords with us!"

"Your Excellency…" Radu murmured, not daring to raise his voice or disobey. He left the library immediately, managing to restrain himself from giving the books a last, longing glance. His sword was quickly found, and he ran to the lawn at a speed an Awoken Methuselah would have been proud of.

His Excellency began speaking, but Radu, for once, paid him no mind. His attention was drawn to the deep red liquid staining His Excellency's left knee. Quickly, he knelt to inspect the wound. " Oh! Your Excellency, you are injured!"

"We are fine. We were snagged on a branch earlier."

"Please be careful! If something were to happen to Your Excellency, the Duchess of Moldova would scold me…"

"Radu!" Startled by His Excellency's forceful tone, Radu raised his head. The sunlight, even filtered by the prete, gave His Excellency a glowing aura. The sight as he smiled, and said, "Why dost thou talk as if thou were a servant? And so, call us by our name. Call us Ion! Tovaras," … it was…

'Blinding'. Ion's friendly young face had faded out of existence, to be replaced by the harsh lights of the Cabral Elissa. "What a happy dream," adult Radu murmured, lifting his head from where it had been resting on his arms. His twelfth cigarette had come close to burning his fingers in his slumber. He discarded it and drew another from the pack, lying on the table with scattered blood tablets and a glass of the red liquid they produced.

'And now it must only be that. A dream,' he thought, aloud scoffing "Pathetic." 'But in that dream, I can still look you straight in the eye.' Radu wondered if this was sadness. This emptiness in his heart, this physical ache… was this the emotion he had longed for? His anger had burned so brightly… had it burned away a part of him?

"Smoky in here…" said a familiar voice, and Radu's eyes widened in shock. "Hey… That… Could you put it out?" the voice continued. "The Rosenkreuz Orden needs only one smoker, Flamberg." Radu turned abruptly, though he knew who was speaking. "What are you doing here?" he asked, sour expression on his handsome face.

'A dream. In reality… Satan stands before me. A beauty. "And it is no wonder, for Satan himself masquerades as an angel of light."' For, proud Methuselah that he was, Rasu could not deny the beauty of the mere Terran standing before him. Or that Terran's evil. "Dietrich."

"I came to see how you were doing, my sword of fire, my flamberg," Dietrich replied, raising a hand. "To be exact, how you were doing with this." He snapped his fingers. "By the way, and isn't amusing? Cardinal Sforza and the Earl of Memphis. In the event that you fail at their assassinations, you are to activate this and obliterate the both them." The Terran snatched the cigarette from Radu's fanged mouth. "This is the word of the Orden," he concluded.

"The goal of the Orden," Radu ground out, "is to drag the Empire and the Vatican into conflict." He instinctively crossed his arms in a defensive gesture. "To that end, the messenger and the Cardinal each must be killed by a Terran and a **vampire**, respectively. At the very least, I will make the murders appear that way."

"The death of the messenger… will that be too much for you? Ion is… your friend, after all." Radu was shocked by Dietrich's words, and did not look at him. Had he done so, he would have seen a sadistic smile warping his comrade's face. "That which we call fate is often so bitter. No?" Dietrich's sick glee was nearly palpable. "To think that Augusta chose **him** as the messenger when you first 'for the sake of the Methuselah's future' joined the Rosenkreuz Orden… It felt like a deal with the devil, did it not? There are aspects I'm sure you regret. It's because you are… timid and kind…"

By this point, Radu was trembling with rage. "You talk too much- A mere Terran… you dare insult me!" Flames exploded in the palm of the Methuselah's right hand. To his increasing indignation, Dietrich didn't move, save to twirl a lock of his brown hair in his fingers. "A mere vampire, you dare ignore my warning? How about we," pain, blood splattering face and clothing, "rid you of that impertinent hand of yours?"

"Wha? This!" exclaimed Radu, staring at the stump that had once been his right arm. Blood gushed freely from the wound. "You can recover from that much, can you not?" The brunette's dispassionate voice made Radu look up from his wound. Dietrich stood, smiling slightly, in a group of black-covered figures, holding large axes. One was bloody. "My autojaeger's axes are not silver, but merely iron. But, vampires… oh, you must excuse me… 'Methuselah' are incredible creatures, aren't they?" Delicate white hands lifted a black helmet marked '39' and discarded it. "Their life force is formidable. See? You can even do this…"

"Ah! That is… It couldn't be!" Radu's voice was soft, but it couldn't have been more disgusted. Dietrich did not deign to look at him, staring instead at his autojaeger- a reanimated Methuselah corpse. "You are **very** convenient! You're still useful, even after you're dead." Hearing the Terran prattle on about how he'd desecrated the corpse of a Methuselah, Radu found the sadness of before, that indescribable ache, leaving him. It was replaced by the one emotion he could understand- anger.

"Monster!" Radu roared, unable to keep his fangs retracted. "This is unforgivable, Puppet Master!" That caught Dietrich's attention. " 'Unforgivable?' I know full well that you are a member of the proud nobility," he said, as he raised a hand… and sunk it into Radu's flesh. "But in the hierarchy of the Orden, rank 8=3 'Marionettenspieler' is higher." In an agonizingly slow motion, the Terran withdrew his hand, continuing to speak. "Rank 6=5. Isn't that right, 'Flamberg"? Radu Barvon." Radu was grateful he'd been drinking a lot of blood lately. If he hadn't, the bacilli surely would have activated, he'd attack his… superior… out of instinct, and be killed. A small, detached part of his mind wondered how it was that Dietrich managed to stay clean of blood while inflicting him with grievous, gushing wounds. But the Puppet Master was still speaking, so he shut out that thought and paid attention. "Shouldn't you amend your way of speaking to me?" Dietrich leaned in close to Radu, and lowered his voice to a whisper. "Say, it hurts, doesn't it? So how about an 'I'm sorry'?"

Trembling with both shame and pain, Radu closed his eyes so he would not have to see the triumphant Terran's face. "E-excuse… me…"

"Hmm? What?"

"Please… forgive me… my rudeness." Dietrich smiled sweetly at Radu's humble words. "What a good boy." Then he knocked the Ifrit to the ground. "Now, mind you don't get **too **formal. No matter what kind of human- oh, excuse me… **vampire** you may be, everyone makes mistakes. Even I do. Rarely." The Terran was clearly enjoying himself. He planted one booted foot under Radu's chin and entangled his fingers in the other man's blue-black locks. "It will be really difficult for you to kill your… friend. But, within the Orden, there are those who question your loyalty." Dietrich moved his foot in order to crouch down to Radu's level. His hand remained in place. "Now, shouldn't you take the opportunity to show your sincerity? I'll give you one more chance to kill the Earl of Memphis. And if you fail again, I will activate this immediately. Erasing not only Ion, but all of Carthage. Yes?" The mouth that spewed such evil words was smiling gently. "The poor thing. There's no way to save him now, is there?"

"Understood," said Radu in a weak, emotionless voice. Ion's smiling face lingered in his mind. "I understand."

"Good boy. Here." Dietrich's voice, on the other hand, was light and playful as he waved a disc in a clear case in Radu's face. "Then we'll make up. Take this. Its other part is at the airport, okay?" Rising from his crouch, the artificial light of the grave silhouetted Dietrich in such a way that Radu could not help but to compare him to the Ion of his dream. 'Both so beautiful. One so pure, the other the epitome of evil. Both I have called comrades.' As if he read the Methuselah's mind, Dietrich said, "And as a token of our friendship… how shall I put it? Perhaps one day you'll kill me, just like that little boy." The Puppet Master faded out of Radu's sight, but his last words lingered. "Good luck, now. I'll be rooting for you. Your Excellency, Lord Baron."

When he was sure he was alone again, Radu crawled pathetically to where his decapitated hand lay. Sitting on the floor, leaning against the control of the Iblis, he held the limb together, hoping it was not to late. Slowly, agonizingly slowly, muscle and bone began to regenerate, to become one once again. His hand twitched, and he dug his fingers into his palm hard enough to draw blood. "Ha ha ha… why now? Why am I hesitating now?" The blood burst into flames. "Me… the dirty traitor?" Insane laughter echoed around the grave.

Of all Caterina Sforza's many talents, acting was perhaps the one she used the most. Right now she was outwardly cool and collected, even cold, to the man who had disturbed her rest. Inside though… 'Something must be done about Demon. I'll kill Abel for worrying me like this. Though that may not be necessary, the Inquisition could already have killed him… or the vam- **Methuselah**, or he could die in the war that is surely to come from this delicate political situation… I insulted an Imperial messenger!' …her thoughts were spinning so fast a lesser person might have fainted. **And** she still managed to keep up with the potentially dangerous conversation. "Is that so. Thank you for the hard work. Did you kill the vampire that attacked me? Or is he in custody?"

"My Lady, no. I have not yet made an arrest. After they hid at the inn…well, it is unfortunate, but they escaped." The Director of the Department of Inquisition was the picture of professionalism. There was not a stray thread on his uniform, nor a strand of his long blue hair out of place. He was not fazed by the presence of one of the highest-ranking officials of the Vatican, nor her beauty. Which was really unfortunate for Caterina. "What a fascinating mistake. That you, the Director of the Department of Inquisition, would allow a vampire to get away from you. Indeed. It seems somewhat out of character, Petros."

"I am embarrassed to be reprimanded. However, the opposition had unlikely allies. Our loss is their fault, not our mistake."

"Allies? Are they vampires, too?" Caterina embodied surprise and curiosity. Petros was undeterred. "No, humans. Oddly, a girl of about sixteen or seventeen years of age and a young man in his twenties. Though this is unconfirmed information, they were said to be wearing the garments of a nun and a priest, of all things." Caterina saw what Petros did not, that Tres had prepared himself to shoot. The conversation had become deadly. "Your Grace, does this bring anyone to mind?"

"Really. If I knew of such goings on, I'd have no need to interview you, would I?" The cardinal's perfect lips were pulled into a cold smile, and the look in her eyes dropped the temperature of the room several degrees. Still, the knight maintained his demeanor, bowing and saying, "If I have discomfited you in any way, I apologize. I am a mere soldier, and do not possess grace of speech."

"I haven't the slightest expectation of decorum from you. And? The vampire you let escape is where?"

"Hut! My subordinates are on their trail. The girl, man, and vampire were seen with a Bedouin. It is possible they have hired a local to help them escape. I myself will go, and we will have them by tonight," Petros said, straightening from his bow and assuming a military posture. 'A Bedouin?' thought Caterina. 'It must be Stone. Hopefully she will be of assistance, even injured.' Out loud, she told Petros, "Be careful. I pray for your success, Brother Petros. God Bless," while thinking, 'Go now. Just like that. We have no need of you, so you need not come back.'

"**As you command!**" As he turned to the door, Petros paused. "Your Grace, if I may ask you one thing?"

"Go on."

"How is the sister that was attacked by the Ifrit? I would very much like to properly meet the woman who managed to wound the vampire that killed my men." Caterina didn't even pause before answering, "Sister Stone is recovering. She is currently aboard the Iron Maiden II, where she is being cared for by a fellow sister. She has requested time to visit her family, and considering her recent actions, I will likely grant her permission."

"I see. Thank you, Your Grace." With that, he left. Caterina sighed deeply, then moved to stand by the window and gaze out at the night sky. "Really. All this hypocrisy, hidden in amateur theatrics. I hate it, personally. It makes me just like my elder half-brother." A video screen next to her flickered, and the face of Sister Kate appeared. "W-what should we do, Lady Caterina? At this rate the Empire's messenger will be captured by the Inquisition. And if that happens…"

"Calm down Sister Kate. Have you received a message from the communicator I gave to Demon?"

"Yes… I was simply told that negotiations are still possible."

"Good. The information that Abel and the sisters are accompanying the messenger is of use to us. Continue trying to locate them from the air. Before the hands of the Inquisition grasp them… we must rescue them."

"Negative." Both women turned to the last remaining Killing Doll. Caterina was the first to reply. "…I'm sorry? Father Tres?"

"Negative. Under the current circumstances, the success rate of the rescue strategy is 0%. Father Nightroad and the other three should be abandoned, Duchess."

"Mr. Tres! Are you saying that we should leave Abel and the others to die out there?" Sister Kate was clearly outraged, and more than a little frightened. "Positive. This is a trap. It is being laid by the Inquisition… no, the Head of the Ministry of the Papal State. They wish to denounce the Duchess of Milan as an accomplice of the Empire. They most likely know that the Empire's messenger is accompanied by those of the State Special Services Annex. However, if they simply arrest them there is a chance that the Duchess of Milan will deny any association. In order to prevent that, what they most desire, is to arrest us in the act of rescue."

"So Brother Petros came to announce that he was leaving for battle…" Sister Kate's voice trailed off. "Positive. To make the Duchess of Milan impatient and invite further action on her part."

"Oh!"

"Sister Kate. There will be no changes in your orders. You will rescue the three escapees. Hurry." Tres protested Caterina's decision, "A change of orders. This stratagem puts the Duchess of Milan at too much risk…"

"Tres. If the Department of Inquisition murders a messenger sent from the Empire, it will lead to the final war between the Empire and the Vatican, the vampires and the humans. Our priority lies in saving the messenger, not in my position or my person."

"Then I request permission to deploy, Duchess. I will also participate in the rescue mission."

"Father Tres, you are still blind. It will only endanger the mission."

"Negative. I anticipated My Lady's rejection of my analysis. So I, too, have readied a battle plan. I request cooperation, 'Iron Maiden'." Kate could only reply to the cyborg with an ever-so-intelligent, "Huh?" but he went on as if she had not spoken. "First rendezvous with me before commencing your orders. After that, there is something I would like to borrow from you."

Syeira was remembering quite suddenly why the sisters' driving instructor had told Esther to only drive when absolutely necessary. She was having a hard time staying in her seat, even wearing a seat belt. Esther twirled the wheel recklessly, her foot pressing hard on the gas.

She also remembered that Esther had been the leader of the Partisans, the insurgent group in Istavan, and decided that under those circumstances the fact that the seventeen-year-old nun could steal cars and drive like a stunt man wasn't really surprising. 'I should probably be grateful she wanted to drive. If it had been me, that tank would have caught us ages ago.' Said tank had been pursuing the fugitives' car for the past few blocks, and the Earl of Memphis was looking very nervous while Abel was looking at a map, trying to find them an escape route. He was clearly in pain, but Syeira was unsure if she could help him or not. To use her healing powers on another being required skin-to-skin contact. He was wearing gloves and a very covering priest's robe, so she couldn't casually lean against him or grab his hand. Also, Abel, being an artificial human and a Crusnik was much more in-tune with his body than most. He would certainly notice if his healing speed was suddenly accelerated… unless she could somehow block the electronic signals from his nerves from reaching his brain, while allowing the brain to keep necessary functions such as the heartbeat going.

'Do all that in a moving vehicle? It should be impossible, but I'm not one to back down from a challenge.' Syeira chuckled to herself. That and the critical glances she'd been casting his way caused Abel to look at her strangely. "Am I missing something here?" he asked over the noise from the tank. The Earl was also intrigued. "Didst thou laugh?"

"Sorry, just a funny thought." Esther turned to stare at her. "A FUNNY THOUGHT? AT A TIME LIKE THIS?"

"Miss Esther! Keep your eyes on the road! Please watch the right side. Soon you'll see a small alley. That tank will not be able to follow us through such a small space."

"Right, Father!" Esther said, just as the tank announced, "STOP! OR WE'LL SHOOT!"

"Esther! There's something going on behind us!" Syeira was surprised by the informal way in the Earl addressed the nun. Could something have happened between the two in the three days she had been searching for them? She had no time to ponder this development, as Esther cried out, "Please hold on tight, all of you!" and made her sharpest turn yet. " 'Heaven helps those who help themselves!' Amen!" Esther succeeded in turning the car in the opposite direction and flying past the tank. "**YES! Take that!**" she yelled. "How about that? They can't catch us now!" Syeira dimly heard the sole Methuselah passenger asking if all Terrans drove like that, but she didn't pay Ion much attention. The sharp turn had thrown Abel, who stupidly wasn't wearing a seat belt, almost into her lap. She had extended a hand to keep their heads from colliding and touched the side of his face. It was the perfect opportunity to begin healing him, so she did. Falling into a Trance, she was only aware of her patient and herself, until they were roughly torn apart and the breaking of the Trance caused her to fall unconscious.

After successfully completing such a daring maneuver, Esther looked back towards the tank in the rearview mirror, and saw Father and Sister Lili in a rather compromising position. His head was on her lap. He was blushing furiously, but making no move to right himself. She had her eyes closed, a look of complete calm on her face despite their harrowing situation.

Seeing them like that, something snagged her heart. She began to feel a bit sick to her stomach, and thought, 'I thought I spoke too harshly to Father earlier, but I was wrong. He really is just a feeble-minded idiot. What is a 'crusnik', and why won't he tell me?' Angrily she turned her eyes back to the road, and they widened in disbelief. Something was coming at them- something very, very fast. She jerked the wheel to the right and barely avoided death. But the object could not be entirely evaded. It hit the side of the car and the next thing she knew she was trapped in an upside-down wreck. His Excellency was next to her, unconscious. Lili was still in the back seat, also unresponsive. And Father… he'd been thrown from the vehicle. "Fath-"

"And so we meet again, **heretics**!" Standing above Esther, lance pointed at her head, was an armor-clad knight.

AN: Hi everybody! It's been a long time, hasn't it? Of course, my opinion on reviews hasn't changed- they are awesome, as is everyone who sends them in! So click the little button! You know you want to!


	17. One Crazy SUmmer

**Disclaimer**: If you've read this far, you'll know that I don't own Trinity Blood.

**Chapter 16 – One Crazy Summer**

A middle-aged man wearing priestly vestments sat in a small office in Rome. He puffed on a pipe that filled the room with smoke and idly twirled a red pen in his right hand. With said pen he'd occasionally write on a paper from the huge stack in front of him. People who knew this man, William Walter Wordsworth, would tell anyone who asked that this was normal behavior for the priest, an AX agent codenamed 'Professor'. Though they might find the conversation he appeared to be having with himself a bit odd, even as eccentric as he was. "Is that so," William said, "An envoy from the Department of Inquisition, hmmm… How embarrassing. I would like to get out of my orders here, too, but… Yes, it's mostly paperwork, and in between I'm grading university papers. Really, students nowadays…"

Far away from the center of the Vatican's power, in the Vatican embassy of the free city of Carthage, a beautiful blonde woman sat at a mirror, expertly painting her lips. Through the miracle of lost technology restored, she was able to hear her subordinate's every word. "I'd love to run over right now and fix Tres' optical sensors, but…"

"That's fine, Professor," Cardinal Caterina Sforza said. In one dramatic movement she stood, red robes swishing as she placed one hand on her hip and proclaimed, "Father Tres' battle plan is perfect." Back in Rome, Father Wordsworth removed his reading glasses as she continued, "You needn't worry Professor. Continue with your current orders."

"… Really. The young ones of AX are always so rash."

" It is true. It is suitable. Most of AX's orders are rash and illegal, so…" The priest frowned as he heard her answer, and began folding an unlucky student's report into a paper plane. "As are you, Your Grace. What time is it? Your health isn't at its peak, and I know you haven't been resting lately." The Duchess smiled. "You chide **me**? How many all-nighters have you pulled this week alone?"

" Tonight is the third."

"It will begin to affect your health, also."

"… Truly. I'm at the age where merely sitting down triggers a muscle spasm. But! We find ourselves in a dangerous situation. It would be… problematic if our fellow clergy found out about the messenger. But on top of that, if Father Tres' plan should fail…" he pulled back his arm to launch the completed paper airplane, and threw. It hit the wall a fell with a dented tip. "… After all… It will mean your end as well."

"I know," stated Caterina, unfazed.

"Come to think of it, Your Grace, Abel is with the messenger, isn't he? Which means we still have our wildcard."

"Father Nightroad will not use that power."

"Hmm… is that so? Sister Esther's also with them, isn't she? As is the new agent… you called her Demon, correct?"

"Yes. We must make sure that the knowledge of that power is limited only to members of the AX. Demon shouldn't be a problem… at least in that respect." The Professor noted the last part of his superior's sentence, but instead of commenting on it, he said, "Hmm… I see, Your Grace. If the circumstances warrant it, then… **for them**… he will probably activate the Crusnik. Regardless of the secondary consequences. I can't relate, but from what I've observed, that's the kind of man he is." Caterina did not answer immediately. She was lost in the past.

_A tall man with long silver hair, splattered with blood, and dressed in rags stood before a young girl with short blonde curls. "I must protect humans. So I will save you."_

"That's true," said the young woman with long blonde curls. "Abel will protect humans."

Men from the Department of Inquisition surrounded the flipped car, holding their weapons ready to fire. Their Bureau Director approached the vehicle, clad in his impenetrable armor. "So we meet again, heretics! I've finally cornered you, you cunning vampire!" He reached toward Esther with a fanatical gleam in his eyes. It disappeared when he pulled her from the wreckage by the collar of her habit and saw her clearly. "Hmm? This is the girl from the underground harbor. You are the sister the reports describe."

"You… the Department of Inquisition…" Esther murmured, nearly too nervous to speak. However, Brother Petros had been trained to utilize his senses to the fullest and heard her anyway. "That I am. I am Brother Petros. The Director of the Department of Inquisition! Keep that in mind as you answer. Why are you, a human, aiding a filthy vampire?" Esther closed her eyes to the sight of the man's angry face, of his men carrying silver chains to the car. 'All,' she thought, 'is now lost.' Then a new voice broke into their farce of a conversation.

"Could you please take your hands off her, Brother Petros?"

"Ooh. Father Nightroad. How difficult it must be for you to work while injured. You should be out cold in a hospital somewhere." Esther had opened her eyes when she heard the Father's voice. Now, she whispered, "Father? Injured?" and connected the dots between his strange behavior in the hotel bathroom and his pale and sweaty face. Her eyes widened, and she felt a wave of shame crash over her for her harsh words and thoughts. "You don't mean!" she exclaimed. The tide of guilt increased with Brother Petros' next words. "What? You didn't know, girl? That man's body is already in ruins. At our last unfortunate meeting, I made quite an impression on his internal organs. It's a miracle he can stand without assistance."

"You speak too freely. Kindly shut up and let go of that girl, Brother Petros!"

"For a dying man, that was quite fierce." The blue-haired man released his grip on Esther, who fell to the ground. "Splendid!" he cried, and began to move with unnatural speed. "I have much to ask you!"

Abel fired at the oncoming Inquisitor, thinking, 'At this rate-', only to have his bullets blocked by the man's 'Garb of the Lord'. "Lukewarm," commented Petros from behind his shields. 'At this rate-' the Screamer swung down and destroyed the concrete Abel had been standing on only moments before. 'It's no use. If I give my body over to them now… I…' Abel's train of thought trailed off as his mouth filled with blood. With a horrible hacking cough he expelled it, only to be caught by a blow from the Screamer and thrown semi-conscious into the air. "Weakness!" shouted the victorious Brother Petros. "Repent!" His last blow sent Abel crashing to the ground in a pool of his own blood.

"Father!" Esther screamed in horror. Petros paid her no attention. "Let sinners be consumed from the earth and let the wicked be no more. Bless the Lord, O my soul! 'Hallelujah!' Capture them! We must question them. Restrain the vampire with silver chains and inject him with holy water. Take care while arresting him. Make sure he does not die before the interrogation is over."

"Yes sir!" cried the men of the Bureau. One opened his mouth to ask about the fourth person in the car, but was cut off.

"No, actually. I'm going to have Ion die here." The area exploded in flames. The car went flying. "What?" one Inquisitor managed to say before he and the majority of his companions were annihilated. Petros echoed his sentiment. "What… What happened?" One of his remaining men pointed behind him, to the source of the explosions. "Bureau Director! That! That's…"

Stone crunched under the tracks of the lumbering machine. One of its cannons was smoking. Standing on the left-hand side of the tank was Radu Barvon. "This is a problem, Director of the Inquisition. **Vampires** must be slain properly."

"That's the Goliath!"

"Impossible! The Goliath was supposed to be at the airport!" The Inquisition men's shock was understandable. Goliath was their latest model tank, the most powerful of all their land weapons. It was controlled by an ancient relic, a computer.

But Esther Blanchett didn't know this. All she knew was that the traitorous nobleman who should have died stood before her, looking perfectly healthy. "Baron… Baron Luxor…"

"Hello… Sister. And good evening. About the other day… you must forgive me." Briefly returned to consciousness by his tovaras's voice, Ion murmured, "Ra… du…?" He was ignored. "You escaped them for three days, good for you! But aren't you all tired of having this useless rich boy hold you back?"

"Hold us back? You!" Esther was incensed, and wanted to shout more despite the little voice in the back of her mind telling her that scolding at an Ifrit controlling a tank was **not** a good idea. Then Petros found his voice.

"You are that Ifrit! Not once, but twice… **My soldiers, how dare you!**"

"Oh. I am not your opponent. You can fight this Goliath. Have fun," was Radu's nonchalant response. He tapped the tank with one foot and the right turret swung around towards Petros. "You… You hacked Goliath's computer?"

"B-bureau Director! Watch out!" shouted a man, before being blown to bits by the onslaught of bullets. Those standing near him suffered the same fate. Brother Petros, shielded by his armor, was covered in their blood. "N-no! Get back everyone… Ooh! Bellini! Saseta! Verrot! Kio! Curses! Damn you! My men! Unbelievable…" The Director was literally trembling with rage when he told a smiling Radu, "I won't stand for it! I'll get you back for this… **Vampire**!" At that hated word Radu lost his smile, and Petros jumped into action. With a massive swing of his Screamer, he attacked the tank, right where Radu was standing.

The remaining soldiers cheered. "Bureau Director! He did it!" Petros did not join in their celebration. Solemnly, he declared, "That flash just now – that was for my soldiers, vampire!" The scant remnants of what was once a mighty fighting force cried with relief and pride.

As the smoke cleared, there was no sign of Radu… on the Goliath. "Humph," came a voice from a nearby gaslight. "You crushed the right turret. Impressive. However, though I don't know how it works here, but in our Empire the winner of any battle is the last man standing on his own feet. You –" Petros' eyes bugged out as he whirled around, fear evident in his voice for the first time. "Damn! He used haste – "

" – you lose," finished Radu dramatically. As if he controlled the tank by thought alone, the massive main cannon swung down in time with his voice to face Petros, who muttered "Curses!"

He had no time to say anything else, for at that moment a great steam of fire spouted from Goliath's main cannon. Even Petros' illustrious armor could not protect him from such an attack. He was sent flying into the air, and landed hard on the street. One miraculously surviving soldier, regardless of his own safety, ran to his superior and tried to help him. He and his comrades were speaking, yelling, in desperate voices. Radu had heard their tone before, in humans desperately trying to face death bravely.

'I'll kill them later,' the Ifrit thought, fingering his cigarette. 'They are only Terran, their deaths will mean nothing. The only death with meaning…' Now his eyes strayed from the Inquisitors, to the priest, to… "Ion…".

The Earl of Memphis could have been sleeping peacefully, were it not for the blood – his own, and the Terrans' – staining his clothes. For a moment Radu wished he possessed a vial of poison, to avoid blackening such perfect features with flame. A miserable expression crossed his face, then it hardened once more. 'No, it must be fire. He is no different from the countless others I've burnt. He can't be.' A fireball formed in Radu's hand and in one elegant motion he hurled it towards his life-long companion.

The deadly projectile never reached its target. Esther knelt on the ground panting and trembling. In an angry tone that was more a statement than question she said, "You're – You are friends, aren't you?"

Radu narrowed his eyes. 'I never knew Terran women could be so difficult. The other had eyes like mine, and this one…' He vanished from the gaslight using haste, leaving behind the words, "You know, you remind me a bit of Ion." Reappearing in front of Esther, he wrapped his right hand around her throat and poised his left to conjure another fireball. The Methuselah noble continued, "The way you look me straight in the eye like that," 'with eyes so full of **feeling**' "I always hated that." Fire bloomed in his palm. "Die, worm."

Esther stared at the fire that would be her death, then shut her eyes and thought, 'This may be naïve… but I'm thinking I'm sure… I'm sure… "I'm sure he will protect me".'

Radu released the fireball, but before it could connect with its target a stream of crackling blue-white electricity intercepted it. "What?" he whispered, shocked. 'Horizontal lightning?'

Esther opened her eyes, automatically calling out "Father!" as she turned her head. What she saw stunned her.

Great wings, shaped like those of an angel, but black as the devil's heart, sprouted from the back of a creature with a crown of silver hair and blood red eyes.

"Nanomachine Crusnik 02. Loading. Limitation at 80%. Acknowledged."

A grin full of fangs could be seen as a massive pillar of lightning flowed from the creature toward the night sky.

Enthralled and horrified, neither Esther nor Radu noticed the slight movement in the rubble of the car.


	18. ARAGAMI

**Disclaimer**: Why do I still bother with this thing?

**Chapter 17 – ARAGAMI**

Esther's eyes were blank as she stared at the terrible angel, the beautiful devil. She could not comprehend that this creature was one and the same with the kind, goofy priest who said he wanted to be on her side.

Radu, though shocked, was still able to form semi-coherent thoughts. He had dropped the nun and now said quietly, "What… is this?", as his mind ran through possibilities. 'An angel? A devil? No…' A sensation strange to any Methuselah, but doubly so for him, coursed through his body. For once he had no problem identifying the emotion he was feeling. 'This is… **fear**.'

The priest – or whatever it was that wore a priest's cassock – slowly rose to a half-upright position, then suddenly threw back its head, fanged mouth opened wide in a scream inaudible to human ears. Radu had only a faint crackling sound as warning before the beads around his neck shattered, forcing him to shield his face with his arms. He lowered them when he heard a strange noise, and was confused and horrified by what he saw.

As if drawn by some magnetic force, Ion's blood – far too much blood for such a small wound – was slithering across the ground toward the creature. 'Ion's… blood?' thought Radu dumbly. He had a vague inkling of what was happening, but fear kept him from realizing it.

Blood swirled and puddled around the winged man, and a pointed tongue snaked out to lick dark lips at the sight of it. He lowered his wings into the red pools behind him. Radu watched with morbid fascination as dark blood traveled like an ink blot on wet paper up even darker wings to the man's core. Dark vessels on his neck became visible, and he raised a clawed hand to his mouth, eyes closed in ecstasy.

The inkling was now a fact, and Radu could not help but to blurt out, "Ion's… He drinks the blood of Methuselah?" It was a bad move. In speaking, he drew the attention of the devil to himself, and in an instant he held in his claws a scythe of giant proportions, as dark as his wings in color.

Fearing demise at the double-blade of the weapon, Radu entered haste mode while simultaneously forming fireballs with trembling hands, thinking, 'What is that?' Blood red eyes stared as Radu sent the flames flying.

The creature Abel had become seemed to understand that the attack was unavoidable, and so stood still – save for a violent flapping of his wings toward the heavens. This maneuver conjured enough electricity so that all the fireballs were rendered ineffective mid-air. Then he vanished from Radu's sight.

'I'm using haste mode. Why am I unable to perceive my opponent's movements?' thought the frightened Ifrit. His survival instinct kicked in at that moment and he ducked and rolled. It was a lucky move. Blue strands of hair, cut from his head with a swing meant to decapitate, danced in the air. Radu lifted the hand that had been holding him up against the ground to his neck. "Wha-What **is** that?" As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Radu, still sprawled on the ground, found himself staring into the blood-red eyes of the creature. His thoughts were no longer his own, somehow, the being before him was transmitting them into his head.

_You are our prey. We will consume you now._ The Ifrit trembled as he was informed of his own demise. The absurdly heavy scythe was raised into the air…

Yet as it came down there was a loud sound and the left side of the creature's torso vanished. The Goliath's main cannon had fired, robbing him of his upper left half.

For a moment Radu believed he might survive this encounter, for surely not even the thing in front of him could live after having his heart blown away. Then he looked closer at the spilt blood, and his hope crumbled.

It had spread over the ground and begun to bubble. 'Wait, those aren't bubbles… They're…**mouths**?'

Countless tiny mouths, with even smaller fangs, had formed. They attacked the pieces of flesh with a voracious appetite, as if the scorched meat and bone were the finest of meals. When none remained, the mouths, sated, returned to blood, which then returned to its owner by way of his drooped wing.

As the blood traveled up his remaining wing, Abel's torso began to reform – guts, muscle, bone, and skin regenerated. Horrified, Radu gasped, "… Is this a joke?" He had nearly vomited as the mouths were feeding, but now his fear was too overwhelming. The creature stood before him exactly as before, save for a torn cassock.

Brandishing his scythe once more, he swung at the Goliath, tearing apart the 50-ton battle machine as if it were made of paper. The resulting explosion caused Radu to exclaim "Ah!", which drew the creature away from his momentary distraction and back to his main focus: nourishment. He turned and looked at Radu, who thought, with a sense of finality, 'He is - He's going to kill me.' The Methuselah had never imagined that an emotion could ever be so strong, that he would ever even feel fear at all.

"No! Monster!" Esther's small voice was louder than a peel of thunder to Abel's ears. He froze in place before the Ifrit. For the first time, there was something other than hunger in his eyes. It was pain. "You… What in the world are you?" Quite suddenly, Abel turned his head toward the nun, who clutched the Earl's unconscious body like a lifeline. The utter terror in her eyes led him to try and reassure her. "Ah... No…" Abel said, walking toward her. "It's not… I am…" She screamed.

"Stay away! Leave us alone! Please!" Tears streamed down her deathly-white face. He reached out to her. "I… I am… I am…" Before he could brush away her tears, she collapsed in a dead faint. He knelt beside her prone form. "Wait… Esther… Miss Esther… It's me…" Then he froze once more, staring at his own hands. His sharp-clawed, inhuman hands. "Mon-"

"No. Not a monster. Just Abel." Small hands gripped Abel's, squeezing gently. His head snapped up. "Lilith?"

Having crawled from the wreckage of the car, she stood before the Crusnik, covered in blood and grime, smiling so gently at him. As if she **understood**. "I see you," she said, looking to him like an angel, silhouetted by the light from the… 'Light from the sky? No!' Abel simultaneously grabbed Lilith Esther, and Ion, and spread his wings to cover them. He was just in time.

30-millimeter machine cannon shells, released at a rate of fifty rounds per second, rained down mercilessly. "Hey! Look at that!" called one of the last Inquisition men. A companion of his answered, "Oh! It's, that is, A-Akrasiel! Rufael! It couldn't be! The Inquisition's warships… Is that monster controlling the ships, too?" Those were the last words spoken by the Inquisition's common soldiers in Carthage. They became the next target of the airships's cannons.

The ground all around was being torn apart. It seemed that despite Abel's best attempts to protect them, Lilith, Esther, and Ion would soon be killed. Until the airship itself was destroyed and sent in flames to the earth.

Immediate threat gone, Abel released the Crusnik. Lilith escaped his grasp and pointed to the sky. "It's Iron Maiden II!" she exclaimed happily. Abel followed her example, saying "Miss Kate! Tres!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Together Abel and Syeira carried Esther and Ion onto the AX airship. Syeira noted that Tres left the ship and returned carrying a form much larger than his own. 'So, the Bureau Director survived. A pity. He will be troublesome.' Determined to assess, and if necessary, eliminate the threat Petros posed, she followed Tres when he took the blue-haired man to the infirmary room, and offered to wrap his bandages. At first Tres declined help, insisting that she take care of her own wounds, but she reminded him that the Duchess had deemed her mission - ready, and he acquiesced.

While tending the man's wounds, Syeira also took a look inside his mind. She was surprised by what she saw. Petros did indeed love a good fight, and tended to follow orders blindly, but he also had a strong sense of justice and cared deeply for his subordinates. While dangerous to their cause, she drew the conclusion that he could be reasoned with, and ultimately decided not to tamper with his mind. Though, Syeira did memorize his mind's unique signature, so she could find him and partially control him later, should it prove necessary.

Leaving Petros' room, she came across a strange and pathetic sight. Abel was crouched down against the wall, still dressed in his torn cassock, silently sobbing. Normally, she would have scoffed at this emotional display, but something in his posture and surroundings struck a chord deep within her memory.

_Collapsed against the wall, crying in the hallway of their – no, __**her**__ – rooms, knowing she would never see __**him**__ again. Crying for her beloved and the child she'd never had a chance to love. _

Unthinkingly, she went to Abel and gathered him up in her arms. He stiffened. "Lilith?" His voice was raw from sobbing. His eyes, when he looked up at her, were once again red, but this time with tears. She wracked her brains for anything to help, to comfort and heal. Remembering her own experience once again, Syeira softly began to hum a long-lost tune.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lilith did not answer Abel's question. She simply stared into his eyes with the same calmness and understanding as before. Then, as if from far away, he heard music. So soothing, the strangely familiar song and the strong arms around him soon stopped his tears. No words were spoken as Demon and Crusnik stood and parted ways. But Abel began humming as well.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

AN: Hello! I'd like to thank wolfawaken for their review, which inspired me to finally finish this chapter.


End file.
